Cuando dos almas se separan
by Dark janubis
Summary: En las arenas de egipto, cuando dos niños nacen juntos deberían seguir juntos, pero que pasa cuando el destino interfiere y los separa...averigualo!R&R... Una historia de hermandad!
1. Los que nacen juntos

Dark: hola y bienvenidos a mi, ahora si, primer fic!.

Nico: y que hay de "un ciclo de locuras"?

Dark: Es que ese es tu fic, escrito y mejorado por mi!

Nico: a si es cierto!n.n

Dark: bueno espero que les guste

Disclaimer: Dark Janubis no se adueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes

"Cuando Dos almas se separan"

Capitulo uno

Los que nacen juntos

En las antiguas arenas todo era paz, todos estaban durmiendo ya que Ra se había ocultado. Toda la ciudad de Kemet dormía, desde las ricos hasta los más pobres, todas las zonas estaba tranquilas, todas excepto el palacio real...

Dentro de sus puertas un gran acontecimiento para la familia real estaba por llevarse a cabo; la reina había entrado en trabajo de parto y todos estaban alarmados, pero nadie como el faraón, el cual estaba al borde del pánico. Él y su esposa habían tratado de tener un hijo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca habían sido agraciados con un primogénito, no hasta ahora. El rey daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la estancia fuera del cuarto de maternidad.

¿por qué tardan tanto? ¿acaso algo estará mal? ¿por qué no me dejan entrar?- decía el rey Akunumkanon, mientras bordeaba la habitación por lo que parecía ya la trigésimo cuarta vez

Es normal que se tarden; Todo debe estar bien, las mejores nodrizas y curanderas están ahí; y tu sabes perfectamente, querido hermano, que esta prohibido el paso a los hombres cuando una mujer esta dando a luz- respondió el hermano menor y hechicero del faraón, Akunadín.

Sí, pero...que tal si algo sale mal, que tal si es demasiado para mi esposa ó que tal si el niño nace enfermo ó peor aun , que tal si nace muerto!

Hermano que tal si dejas de dar malos presagios y te tranquilizas, aunque seas mayor que yo, tu bien sabes que yo tengo más experiencia, después de todo yo ya soy padre, créeme todo estará bien- dijo Akunadin con la esperanza de calmar a su agitado hermano

oooooo

Dentro de la sala de maternidad...

Su majestad, es hora, tiene que pujar, usted puede!- decía animosa una de las nodrizas

Ahhhh!- la reina sentía mucho dolor, pero no se rendiría, había esperado demasiado para poder ser madre y no permitiría que nada se lo impidiese.

Ya veo la cabeza!... es un niño!- decía la curandera más vieja sosteniendo al bebé en sus manos y envolviéndolo en una manta, mientras esta lloraba

¡Guuaaaaa! ¡gua!-gritaba con fuerza el pequeño

Su majestad, es un ...¿ pero que es esto, anciana, la reina sigue en trabajo de parto, pero ¿por qué?- preguntaba la nodriza joven

Oh por Ra, que alguien traiga otra manta, ¡la reina tiene gemelos!- Grito la anciana, eufórica por el acontecimiento.

Ooooooo

¡Ya no lo tolero más!- gritó el faraón lleno de desesperación- ¡voy entrar a esa habitación así sea lo ultimo que haga en esta vida!

Hermano, cálmate todo va ha est... – Akunadin no había terminado de hablar cuando la entrada a la habitación se abrió con rapidez dejando salir a la anciana.

El faraón, a penas vio a la anciana, se le abalanzó encima, casi tumbándola al suelo de no ser que la logró sujetar

Oh! Por favor dígame... que todo salió bien! Se lo ruego!- decía un desesperado rey, que aparentaba estar al bode del desmayo.

Jaja, por Ra, le juró que en todos mis años de nodriza nunca había visto a un hombre tan nervioso!-decía la anciana en un tono algo burlesco- Bueno, bueno, pero ya cálmese que se podría desmayar su alteza!

No estoy para bromas! Le ordeno me dé una respuesta,¡ AHORA!

Está bien- Responde la anciana, pero no puede evitar pensar en lo graciosa que se ve la cara del rey mientras esta angustiado- Su majestad, no hay peligro que temer, me complace decir que su esposa esta bien, y que usted... ¡Ya es Padre!

Dicho esto el faraón entró en un estado de alegría tal que podría decirse que brincaba por los aires( literalmente) de alegría, pero de repente se detuvo, había algo más que confirmar...

Anciana dígame, que fue, ¿ un niño o una niña?- decía con una cara llena de ansiedad.

La anciana no dijo nada, solo se hizo a un lado y siguió su camino. Esta actitud dejo anonadado al faraón...

¿Pero por qué no responde, dígalo ¿Niño o niña?- dijo furioso el faraón ante la actitud de la anciana

Cuando de repente una voz desde dentro de la habitación le responde...

su majestad no debe estar angustiado, ¿Qué si es niño o niña, pues yo le respondo que ambos son niños!-decía la nodriza más joven, que salía del cuarto con dos pequeños bultos movedizos en sus brazos.

El faraón quedo impactado y realmente ni él ni su hermano entendían bien lo que sucedía.

¿Ambos? quiere acaso decir que...- dijo Akunadin

Si señor Akunadin, quiero decir que las plegarias del rey fueron escuchadas, y los dioses le han dado la alegría de ser el padre de no solo uno, sino de dos hermosos niños!

Dicho esto la nodriza le entrega al rey a sus dos pequeños bebes que estaban bien envueltos en sus mantitas de tal forma que no se les veía sus caritas.

El rey recibió a los dos pequeños bultitos en sus fuertes brazos y la nodriza descubrió el rostro de los bebes para que el faraón contemplará el rostro de sus hijos por primera vez, luego ella se retira.

El faraón se sentía extasiado y lleno de alegría al ver a los dos pequeños rostros de los bebes que estaban en sus brazos, ambos dormiditos. No podía creerlo, eran tan adorables; uno tenía el pelo negro con bordes de color escarlata y pequeños mechones de cabello de color dorado como las arenas del desierto; el otro bebé era igual al primero con la diferencia de unos cuantos mechones más. Para el faraón en ese instante ya no había nada más en el mundo que sus hijos, y la grandiosa sensación de sostenerlos en sus brazos lo hacían sentir completo.

En verdad los dioses me han dado dos pequeños, pero grandiosos regalos- decía felizmente el faraón mientras los mecía.

Al sentir su voz, casi sincronizadamente ambos bebitos bostezaron y se despertaron, y abrieron sus ojitos por lo que parecía ser la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban de nacidos. Y con esos ojitos miraron por primera vez a su padre.

El faraón quedo sorprendido por el color de sus ojos que era igual al suyo, y más en que ambos bebitos tenían los ojos diferentes: Uno tenía unos ojos algo rasgados, como serios, pero a la vez tiernos; el otro tenía una mirada tan tierna que demostraba pura inocencia.

Pero miren nada más, que lindo son ustedes dos, hijos míos que felicidad el que al fin pueda sujetarlos con mis brazos!- decía el faraón con una gran sonrisa.

Los bebés movieron sus cabecitas de lado y haciendo pequeños soniditos casi como preguntándose quién era ese hombre. Para el faraón esto los hacía ver más tiernos todavía.

haha, no los culpo, debe ser extraño ver a un adulto por primera vez- dijo en casi un susurro- no deben temerme, yo soy su padre y de ahora en adelante los voy a cuidar.

Al verlo sonreír, los pequeños esbozaron sus primeras sonrisas. Fue entonces que por primera vez notaron la presencia el uno del otro e instintivamente trataron de alcanzarse, como si eso fuese vital.

au.. ei.. m.. n...- decía uno mientras trataba de tocar a su hermanito.

El faraón noto esto y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Ah, ya veo así que quieren estar juntos, bueno eso tiene sentido, llegaron a este mundo juntos, es lógico que quieran estar aun juntos- y dicho esto el faraón junto más sus brazos de modo que la manito de uno fuese capaz de tocar la del otro, al hacer esto los bebés sonrieron y se calmaron, después de un instante volvieron a quedarse dormidos.

Duerman bien mis pequeños, hoy ya tuvieron suficiente emoción, jaja

Hermano mío te felicito, ya eres padre y no de uno sino de dos niños, debo decir que yo no lo esperaba

Créeme que ni yo Akunadin, ni yo!

Bueno pero aun falta algo por hacer, aun no les has dado un nombre!

Es cierto, déjame ver- mirando los rostros de sus hijos la idea perfecta vino a su mente- Lo tengo; a este pequeño, sus ojos demuestran confianza y misterio, por ello que su nombre sea oscuridad pues en ella un misterio siempre hay, así será y tu Yami te llamaras- dijo alzando al bebé de su izquierda- y para ti pequeño, tus ojos demuestran una inocencia incomparable y son algo juguetones, por ello te has de llamar juego, y así dicho y hecho se hará, y tu Yugi te llamarás!- dijo alzando al pequeño de su derecha.

Buena elección, enviaré ese mensaje a todo el pueblo, hoy han nacido dos nuevos príncipes, Yami y Yugi!- dicho esto, Akunadin salió de la habitación dejando solos al faraón y sus pequeños y durmientes hijos. En este momento el faraón hizo una promesa a sus hijos...

Yo les prometo hijos míos que siempre han de ser unidos y que los he de proteger!

Poco sabía el faraón que no podría cumplir esa promesa...

0000

Dark: Bueno y que les pareció

Nico: No estuvo tan mal, y debo decir que la parte de los bebes fue linda( especialmente... Yami(suspiro))

Dark: Bueno, gracias y espero que a ustedes también les guste, este es solo el principio en el próximo capitulo se explicará porqué el faraón no pudo cumplir su promesa! Hasta la próxima, Adiós!

R&R


	2. Un hijo o un pueblo

Dark: bueno ahora con el capitulo dos! Si!

Nico: si claro, pero ya comienza me muero por saber lo que les pasa a Yami y Yugi!

Dark: Ok, pero primero el disclaimer

Nico: **Dark Janubis no es dueña de los personajes de Yugioh!**

Dark: Ahora sí con el fic!

II.- Un hijo o un pueblo 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un año había transcurrido, pero no un muy buen año para el rey. Sus hijos estaban bien, pero su esposa había fallecido hacía tres meses a causa de un epidemia que se esparció por todo Egipto. El faraón estaba destrozado, además que con la epidemia los ingresos habían disminuido y la gente empezaba a ver con malos ojos a su rey. Todo esto solo logro que el corazón del rey se endureciera a tal punto que dejó de ser padre para ser por completo rey.

Pero a pesar de esto los pequeños Yami y Yugi crecían bien. Ya tenían un año, habían crecido siendo críados por su protector Shimon Muran, que además era como el consejero del rey, el cual reconoció en los pequeños príncipes grandes virtudes.

En Yugi, veía a un pequeño niño listo que gustaba de jugar todo el tiempo y siempre intentaba estar pegado a su hermano, a pesar del hecho de que había aprendido a caminar recientemente.

En Yami veía la promesa de un futuro rey con grandes virtudes, pues ya solo teniendo un año de edad gustaba de proteger a su hermano menor y siempre quería estar con él. Además se notaba que el pequeño era ya de por sí más fuerte que su hermanito y había aprendido a caminar antes que él.

Quizá lo más notorio era que los pequeños ya estaban aprendiendo a hablar, aunque solo sabían decir cosas pequeñas, pero sobretodo el nombre del otro.

Simón jugaba horas con los pequeños y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento...

¿Pero, dónde estará Yugi?... y Yami ¿dónde podría estar?- decía mientras evitaba reírse de la escena en frente suyo, el podía claramente ver el cabello de Yami sobresaliendo detrás de un pequeño jarrón y podía ver los pies de Yugi saliendo un arbusto, pero era obvio que él tenía que divertirlos y no podía dejarles saber que aun no eran nada buenos para esconderse- ¡cielos, creo que he perdido a los príncipes!-decía de manera juguetona, lo cual causo que Yami y Yugi se pusieran a reír en voz baja – A, creo que oí algo por aquí... AJA lo he encontrado príncipe- decía al ver tras el jarrón.

jajajaj.. dimon da contoro (n.a.Yami trata de decir que ya lo encontró), ora dimon cuenta Yugi!- decía mientras reía

Shimon camino cerca de los arbustos- creo que el príncipe Yugi debe de estar por... Aquí!- decía quitando las ramas y revelando a Yugi que también reía

Imon entontoro a Yugi, Yami, Yugi danó juego! Imon ontro egundo!- dijo Yugi, reclamando su victoria, pero en realidad cada vez que jugaban, Shimon se aseguraba de que quedarán en empate y se evitarán disputas.

E ta ben, Yugi ana eta ve- decía Yami mientras cruzaba sus pequeños brazos, en realidad ninguno se molestaba al perder pero les gustaba bromear.

Ellos siguieron jugando, cuando se divertían era como si el mundo no existiese, nada los distraía, nada. Por ello no notaron al faraón y a uno de sus consejeros de confianza, Namir, observarlos.

Que joviales son sus hijos- halagaba Namir.

Lo que digas, sabes es realmente raro la manera en como se cuidan, en especial la manera en la que Yami protege a Yugi- decía el faraón con un rostro indiferente.

Namir lo oía con paciencia, siempre había deseado tener más poder y era uno en la nomina real ya que su familia era de mucha confianza para la del rey. Pero como se dice, en toda la cosecha siempre hay una fruta podrida y adivinen qué.. Namir era **ESA** fruta! Un ser que haría lo que fuese con tal de asegurar su por venir, y en ese instante su mayor obstáculo eran los príncipes. Namir era consejero y jefe del consejo real, él podría ser la mano derecha del faraón pero ese puesto era de su hermano Akunadin, pero cuando se entero de que el viejo faraón sería padre pensó que el rey no viviría por tantos años, y que a su muerte el ocuparía, por derecho, el puesto de mano derecha, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al enterarse del arribo de los gemelos, ahora el puesto era por derecho del hermano del futuro rey! Lo cual significaba que sus posibilidades al trono eran muy remotas, pero si tan solo pudiese deshacerse de uno, con solo uno menos su plan aun funcionaría...

En ese instante Namir fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un gran llanto...

Aparentemente mientras jugaban a hacer carreras, Yugi , que aun no era tan bueno como su hermano para correr, cayo de rostro al suelo y se puso a llorar. Al ver esto Yami que ya iba a llegar a la meta se detuvo y regreso a donde estaba su hermanito

Yugi ta ben?- pregunto y este se le abrazo y siguió llorando mientras Shimon se acercaba para auxiliarlo.

Namir noto que el llanto del niño molestaba al faraón un poco y de repente se le ocurrió una gran idea para deshacerse de su obstáculo, y empezaba con manipular la dureza del corazón de su rey...

Vaya, ese niño es el príncipe Yugi o no su majestad?- pregunto Namir

Si, si lo es, es el menor- respondió algo molesto el rey

Me doy cuenta de que el pequeño es algo débil- decía de manera distraída

¿Débil? ¿un hijo mío, débil? Mejor cuida lo que dices!- respondió con furia el rey

Pero mi señor, no busco ofenderle, es solo que mírelo, solo se ha caído y se ha puesto a llorar- decía tratando de aclarar su punto

Y eso qué, es un niño de solo un año, es normal que llore cuando se cae- respondió más calmado el rey

Pero su majestad apuesto que su hermano no llora al caerse, lo he visto caer y ni gemir, por ello debo de decir que yugi es más débil que Yami- contesto con confianza Namir.

Quizá sea a sí, pero si es o no débil no es tan importante después de todo él no será el próximo faraón!-dijo con fastidio

Pero yo creo que será un estorbo para que su hermano sea un buen faraón- aseguro Namir.

¿Qué?¿Porqué lo dices?- dijo interesado el faraón

Bueno porque...- dijo Namir contento de saber que tenía al rey donde lo quería- si usted se ha dado cuenta, el príncipe Yami estaba por llegar a la meta, pero cuando oyó el llanto de su hermano dio la vuelta y sin demora fue a auxiliarlo y se olvido de la meta!- Namir enfatizó la última palabra para mantener la atención del rey- por ello creo que esto será así, por el resto de sus vidas y por ello puedo asegurar que cuando el príncipe Yami se convierta en rey, no podrá tomar prioridades entre su hermano y el reino y creo que sería capaz incluso de abandonar el reino por su hermano; esto sin mencionar que el príncipe Yugi podría volverse celoso de su hermano y por ello luchar en su contra para ganar el trono, usted mi Señor no debe olvidar que por solo tener unos minutos de distancia entre sus nacimientos, ambos tienen casi los mismos derechos al trono!

El faraón parecía haber escuchado la peor noticia del mundo

Por Ra tienes razón, esto podría convertirse en una guerra interna, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿cómo evitarlo? Namir tu como consejero dime que es lo que debo de hacer!- dijo el faraón con desesperación.

Namir sonreía para sus adentros, el rey había caído redondito en su juego y ahora estaba a su merced.

Bueno... yo pensaba que lo mejor sería quitar a Yugi del medio, de esa manera Yami crecería siendo fuerte y el Tiempo le haría olvidar a Yugi- Namir respondió con tranquilidad

¿Insinúas que deje a mi hijo con otra familia, para que crezca lejos de su hermano? – pregunto sorprendido el rey.

En realidad esa era mi primera opción, pero no creo que sería una buena idea!-dijo negando con la cabeza

¿Por qué lo dices Namir?-pregunto nervioso

Mi señor, piénselo, si el pequeño crece y se entera de quién es en realidad podría tratar de formar una rebelión para reclamar lo que cree suyo, además a lo dioses no les gustaría que a un príncipe que ellos le otorgaron como regalo a su majestad sea disminuido de cargo!-aseguro

Entonces ¿qué puedo hacer?- decía más desesperado el rey.

¡sacrificio!-exclamo

¡¿SACRIFICIO!- dijo atónito el rey

si su majestad, le propongo sacrificar a su hijo, el príncipe Yugi, a los dioses- dijo Namir con serenidad

¿ESTAS LOCO? ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR EN ALGO COMO ESO?-dijo alterado

Por favor, tranquilícese mi faraón, y déjeme explicarle el porqué de mis palabras- decía mientras se esforzaba por contener la sonrisa de placer de saber que estaba logrando lo que quería - Verá usted faraón, a ser sacrificado a los dioses, el príncipe Yugi no es abandonado, ni sigue siendo un estorbo; los dioses lo verán como un gran sacrificio de su parte y de seguro recompensaran a Egipto por su esfuerzo.

Pero... Yugi... él es... mi hijo, y no ...creo ...que...- dudaba el rey

Mi señor se que es difícil pero usted debe de elegir ahora: su pueblo o un hijo; piénselo después de todo, Yugi no es él que será el próximo faraón-aseguro

Yo... creo que no hay otra opción, ...soy padre pero sobretodo soy rey y debo velar por mi pueblo- dijo algo triste el rey- pero no quiero que nadie sepa lo que se va a realizar, no quiero que el pueblo me vea mal por lo que se ha de realizar, quiero que elijas a algunos sacerdotes de tu confianza para realizar este sacrificio, de preferencia que sea lo más pronto posible, para que no me arrepienta de esto, y que sea de noche así se podrá realizar mientras duerme y se le evitara un gran sufrimiento, tanto a él como a su hermano, Oíste claramente Namir!- dijo con autoridad el faraón

-Así se hará mi Faraón!-asintió

Ahora puedes retirarte para empezar los preparativos-ordeno el rey

Gracias mi Señor!- dice Namir mientras se da la vuelta y oculto del rey, deja libre una horrible sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Mientras tanto el faraón se queda observando a sus niños jugar juntos

Yami, Yugi, espero que entiendan que lo que hago es por el bien de Egipto 

oooo

Nico: Volviste loco al padre de Yami y Yugi?

Dark: bueno, la soledad y el estrés pueden atacar la mente de las personas

Nico: Namir es muy malo, como puede manipular al rey

Dark: Si lo sé, no se pierdan el próximo, donde veremos que pasará con Yugi

Nico: Bueno nos vemos

Dark: Adiós

R&R


	3. Una dolorosa separación

Dark: Bueno ahora el capitulo tres!

Nico: que bien, ahora sabremos que le pasa a Yugi?

Dark: No comas ansias, se paciente y lo averiguarás!

Nico: bueno diré el disclaimer: **Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

Dark: Ahora si con el fic!

Lo que este en ( ) es la interpretación de lo que el pequeño Yugi dice

Una dolorosa separación

Habían pasado tres días desde la conversación de Namir con el faraón, y ahora, el malvado había regresado a darle a su rey las noticias de los preparativos. Se encontraban caminando por los jardines mientras hablaban.

-Namir, ¿es-esta todo preparado ya?- pregunto algo nervioso el rey

-Casi mi Señor- respondió animoso Namir- el santuario donde ha de realizarse el sacrificio está listo, como usted lo pidió es uno bastante oculto; también he seleccionado a los sacerdotes de mayor confianza para realizar el sacrificio, aunque aun no se les ha avisado, creo preferente explicarles cuando llegue la hora

-¿Cuándo se realizará esto?- preguntaba inquieto

-Mañana mismo se podría realizar.- dentro de sí Namir sonreía

-Si, es mejor, mientras más pronto mej...-la atención del rey se desvío

En ese instante, el faraón nota a sus hijos jugando en el jardín con Shimon y riendo ¿_es esto correcto, _pensaba el rey algo confundido.

-Su majestad...-Namir trataba de hacer reaccionar al rey

-a...que...¿dime Namir?- respondió

-Nada su majestad- _espero que no piense en cambiar de opinión,_ pensaba Namir

ooo

Esa noche...

El faraón estaba mirando a sus hijos ser colocados en sus cunas. Mientras los miraba no dejaba de pensar: _Mañana una de esas cunas estará vacía, esta es la última vez que Yugi dormirá en este mundo y aunque estoy seguro que los dioses lo cuidarán, me pregunto, ¿es esto lo correcto,_ pensaba algo confundido el rey, pero no cambiaría su decisión por más confundido que estuviese, él como rey, debía pensar en su pueblo antes que en su familia, o al menos eso era lo que siempre le habían enseñado.

El faraón estaba tan distraído que no noto que sus pequeños niños lo estaban observando desde sus cunitas, por ello se sorprendió cuando oyo a Shimon saludarlo y decirle que ya tenía que dejar a lo niños dormir.

-Mi señor, creo que ya debe retirarse, los príncipes ya deben dormir- dijo amablemente Shimon al distraído rey

-ah... claro...Buenas noches Shimon, Buenas Noches Yami y Yu-yugi- dijo algo nervioso

El rey se dio la vuelta y antes de irse una pequeña voz lo detuvo, una voz que el rey nunca olvidaría...

-enas otes Abá (buenas noches papá)- dijo el pequeño Yugi que aun estaba despierto y le dio una linda sonrisa que casi rompió el corazón del rey- te eiero uto (te quiero mucho)- dijo con tanta ternura que el rey casi se puso a llorar de pensar que jamás oiría de nuevo esas palabras de su pequeño niño.

-Yo...yo..también... hijo mío-dijo el rey al borde de un ataque emocional, pero en vez de correr y abrazar a su pequeño prefirió marcharse: _si miró de nuevo su rostro, no seré capaz de realizar la ceremonia mañana_, pensaba triste el rey, pero no cambiaría su decisión.

OOO

Más tarde en esa noche...

-Parece que el rey y sus tontos súbditos están dormidos, jaja- decía una voz entre las sombras.

OOO

A la media noche...

CRASH!

-¡RAPIDO, HABISEN AL REY, HAY UN LADRÓN EN EL PALACIO!- gritaba un guardia

Todo el palacio fue puesto en alerta y todos los guardia se reunieron frete al arca del tesoro real, los hechiceros se reunieron juntos para resguardar los tesoros mágicos, con ellos estaba el rey, pero poco sabían ellos que el ladrón no estaba tras de ninguno de esos tesoros...

OOO

En el cuarto de los príncipes, ambos dormían placenteramente y sin ningún estorbo. De pronto una sombra oscura se escabullo por la ventana.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si son los pequeños príncipes y están totalmente solos, jaja- dijo el ladrón encapuchado en un susurro

Lentamente se acercaba a una de las cunas...

OOO

Por otra parte

Shimon noto que el ladrón no parecía llagar o estar dirigiéndose a ninguna habitación de tesoros, de pronto la realidad se plasmo en su mente

-¡Su majestad , ¡Su majestad!- gritaba al rey con desesperación

-Shimon ¿qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto algo molesto el rey

-Mi señor el ladrón no esta tras de los tesoros, ¡creo que esta tras sus hijos!-dijo con desesperación

-¡Mis hijos!- Fue entonces que el rey noto a todos sus guardia vigilando-¡ No puede ser están solos! ¡Rápido debemos ir a su habitación! – dicho esto el rey, su hermano, Namir y Shimon corrieron a la habitación

OOO

En la habitación...

-Muy bien, sólo necesito a uno de ustedes así que tu, pequeño vendrás conmigo!- dijo mientras tomaba la pequeña forma envuelta en mantas. De pronto el niño despertó y se puso a llorar, lo cual despertó de inmediato a su hermano...

-¡Yugi!- gritó Yami desde su cuna tratando de alcanzar a su hermanito

-¡Yami!- gritaba entre sollozos desde los brazos del ladrón, mientras trataba de alcanzar a su hermano

-¡Cállense mocosos!- gritaba el ladrón mientras sacaba una nota de su capa y la colocaba en la cuna del pequeño

Ambos niños trataban de alcanzarse con desesperación mientras lloraban, pero al ladrón eso no le importaba, se dirigió a la ventana y con una última mirada al gemelo de su rehén salto por la ventana y huyó.

Justo en ese momento llegaron el rey y sus compañeros sólo para encontrar una cuna vacía y a Yami llorando con toda sus fuerzas y como nunca antes había llorado.

-Ya ya, tranquilo príncipe, tranquilo...-Shimon trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero no parecía que hubiese nada en el mundo que pudiese lograrlo.

Akunadin salió corriendo para ordenar a los guardias que detuviesen al ladrón, el rey por otra parte solo se quedo inmóvil mirando a la ventana por donde el ladrón se había llevado a su hijo; entre tanto alboroto, nadie noto a Namir tomando la carta que el ladrón había dejado tras su ataque.

OOO

Por otra parte y lejos del palacio, el ladrón galopaba en su caballo negro con el pequeño Yugi en sus brazos dormido por el cansancio. Llegaron a una cueva en donde el ladrón desmonto e ingresó con el pequeño hasta donde había una fogata. Entonces Yugi despertó, el ladrón lo dejo en el suelo junto a la fogata y ató sus pequeños pies y manos para que no corriese a la salida. Yugi solo miraba como el ladrón se quitaba su capucha revelando a un hombre de treinta y cinco años, cabello gris y una cicatriz en el rostro que casi parecía contar su ojo, pero quitando la cicatriz, para Yugi ese hombre no se veía tan malo.

El hombre noto la mirada de curiosidad del pequeño y se rió.

-jajajaja, parece que nunca entes has visto una cicatriz como esta ¿o si pequeño?- pregunto de forma burlona el ladrón

Yugi negó con su cabeza

-Bueno, no me sorprende, dentro del palacio casi nadie tiene cicatrices- decía mientras bebía de un jarro con agua- ¿Cómo te llamas niño?

-Yu-yugi- dijo tímidamente el pequeño

-Yugi, eh, tienes un año ¿verdad?-pregunto curioso el hombre

Yugi asintió con su cabeza

-¡Vaya, debo decir que me sorprende que un niño de un año sepa lo que le digo y pueda hablar, bueno de cualquier forma, yo me llamo Casef y como vez soy un ladrón- dijo tomando una navaja en sus manos

Yugi se asusto al ver la navaja y trato de alejarse pero no pudo con sus miembros atados.

-jaja... tranquilo pequeño, yo no te haré daño, te lo prometo, no te haré daño mientras tu padre haga lo que yo digo!- dijo Casef acercándose a Yugi

-¿no?- pregunto Yugi sorprendido de la actitud amable del ladrón

-no, la verdad no me gustaría cargar con tu muerte en mi conciencia, eres muy agradable como para ser asesinado a tan corta edad, Es Con tu padre con quien tengo mis problemas, no contigo, tu solo estas, cómo decirlo, en medio- respondió el ladrón con una sonrisa y corto las ataduras de Yugi

-ahora si prometes no tratar de huir, no tendré que atarte de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Casef

-Yugi poete- dijo el pequeño levantando su manita derecha, lo cual hizo reír al ladrón

_no te angusties pequeño príncipe, cuando tu padre me dé lo que le he exigido, tu regresarás a casa sano y salvo, al menos por tu bien espero que cumpla! realmente no quisiera tener que matarte_- pensaba para sí Casef

OOO

Dark: bueno, esto queda hasta aquí!

Nico: no, quiero saber que pasa con Yugi, ¿qué le va a pasar, lo van a lastimar?

Dark: Como ya te dije, no comas ansias ya verás, en el próximo episodio el destino se sellará!

Nico: más te vale actualizarlo rápido ¬¬

Dark: no te preocupes no tardaré n.n

Nico/ Dark: Hasta otra ocasión!

R&R


	4. Dos destinos distintos

Dark: Hola, me da gusto que les este gustando esta historia!n.n

Nico: Si, eso es bueno, pero dime ¿qué va a pasar?

Dark: No comas ansias, en este episodio el destino se ha de sellar!

Nico: bienes diciendo eso desde el ultimo capitulo!

Dark: ¿en serio?... ni cuenta me había dado...--.--U

Nico: Bueno , ahora el discalimer

**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

Dark: Bueno ahora sí vayamos con el fic!

"Dos destinos distintos"

En el palacio todo era caos, todos la guardia estaba siendo movilizada para ir en busca del príncipe, al frente de todo estaban el faraón y su hermano dirigiendo a todos los grupos, pero en su distracción no notaron a Namir acercarse y ocultar la nota que había encontrado.

-¿Qué es lo que hace mi Señor?- pregunto curiosamente Namir

-¿Estas ciego? ¿No es obvio que voy en busca de mi hijo?- grito furioso el rey

-¿En serio?- _Demonios si ese pequeño regresa el rey de seguro ya no lo querrá perder, _pensaba maliciosamente_ todo mi plan se vendría abajo, debo de pensar en algo!_ En eso se le ocurre una malvada idea – Mi señor, no creo que ir en búsqueda del príncipe en este momento sea una buena idea

-¿Qué? ¿por qué lo dices Namir?- pregunto Akunadín

-Es obvio, que si el secuestrador tiene en sus manos al príncipe él pedirá una recompensa a cambio, pero si nos presentamos con todo un ejercito tras de él, en su desesperación podría asesinar al príncipe, lo cual le quitaría el sentido a la misión- Mientras hablaba Namir se deleitaba con las expresiones de sus superiores- Por ello, yo aconsejo que por el bien de Yugi, no se realice una búsqueda hasta después de que el ladrón haya pedido el rescate!

-Yo no creo que... – Akunadín no pudo terminar de hablar, pues su hermano lo interrumpió

-Yo creo que deberíamos hacerle caso- dijo algo inseguro el rey- después de todo, no es jefe de consejo por nada!

-Bueno! Si eso es lo que crees mejor hermano, Así se hará!- Afirmó Akunadín antes de marcharse.

Al retirarse Akunadín, Namir se acerco discretamente al faraón para poder hablarle en susurros...

-Mi Faraón, tengo algo importante que decirle, pero debe ser en privado-dicho esto miro a su alrededor a todos los sirvientes y guardias que aun estaban ahí.

-Claro...- dijo algo alterado el faraón, quien estaba pasando por un estado emocional algo fuerte por lo ocurrido- ¡Todo el mundo retírese! ¡necesito hablar en privado con mi consejero!

Dicho esto todo el mundo se marchó de la sala dejando solo al rey a Namir, el cual saco con discreción la nota que momentos anteriores había estado leyendo y se la dio a su rey indicándole que la leyese. El rey la recibió y después de leerla su rostro reflejo temor, ira y dolor.

OOO

Mientras tanto en la cueva-guarida de Casef, Yugi había caído dormido, presa del miedo y el cansancio del día. Casef sólo lo miraba dormir _Este niño no es malo, en realidad es muy agradable, es casi como mi pequeña hija _pensaba el ladrón_ si tan solo ella y su madre aun estuvieran con vida..._

(Recuerdos)

Se oyen gritos por todos lados "Los soldados están aquí" gritan los miembros del grupo de ladrones "huyan por sus vidas". Flechas vuelan en medio de la noche, alumbrando el cielo con el fuego con el que son encendidas. Las pequeñas chozas de tela están a merced de las flamas.

Un ladrón desesperadamente corre entre las casas luchando con cada soldado que se le cruza en el camino. Entonces se da cuenta que la choza que busca esta en llamas y su desesperación le hace perder la atención, dejándolo abierto al ataque de un guardia que de corta la cara dejándole una herida que casi perjudica su ojo izquierdo, la ira hace que el ladrón, en una sagaz estocada derribe al soldado. Luego corre hacia la choza e ingresa. En el humo puede ver la silueta de una mujer y una niña "kima"grita con desesperación, "Sena" grita el nombre de la niña, "¿Casef?" responde la mujer, "¿papa?" grita la niñita. "Esperen voy a ayudarlas" grita Casef con todas sus fuerzas. "Papa, huye!" gritaba la niñita. "nunca las abandonaré" grito con decisión, "Casef, -tose por el humo- No seas tonto! Ya no puedes ...hacer nada... huye porfa... vor" dijo la mujer antes de caer al suelo inconsciente por el humo, seguida de la pequeña. "Kima, Sena!" en ese momento uno de sus compañeros que pasó por ese lado, dándose cuenta de que era inútil tratar de rescatar a las mujeres y de que su compañero no las abandonaría, lo golpea en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y llevándoselo con él.

Al despertar Casef, se da cuenta de que toda la villa de saqueadora había sido quemada y que de los cincuenta y siete habitantes, sólo catorce estaban con vida incluyéndose.

(terminan recuerdos)

Casef se frotaba la cicatriz de su rostro, prueba eternamente plasmada en su piel de lo ocurrido en ese instante de dolor, juré que un día haría que el faraón, responsable de ordenar esa matanza, sufriese la angustia que yo sentí! Se dijo así mismo de seguro ahora debe estar asustado por el destino de su hijo. Jaja

OOO

En el palacio...

El rey estaba atónito por la carta que acababa de leer, la cual decía lo siguiente:

**Al gran faraón:**

**Tengo a su hijo, el príncipe, en un lugar tan escondido que ni se moleste en buscarlo, y si lo quiere vivo tendrá que cumplir mis demandas:**

**-Exijo los cuatro regalos del rey persa a su majestad**

**-50000 monedas de oro y 4000 de plata**

**-40 de los telares más finos de su bóveda**

**Todo esto deberá ser entregado antes del anochecer de mañana, deberá de ser dejado en la cueva al este del borde del nilo. Si no cumple, no necesito decir que nunca volverá a ver vivo a su pequeño.**

**Sinceramente**

**Su fiel secuestrador!**

El rey hervía por dentro por la manera burlesca en la que el ladrón se dirigía hacia él, tenía miedo por la posibilidad de que su hijo muriese a manos de un ladrón, y estaba confundido por el hecho de que Namir no le hubiese dado la carta cuando estaba ordenando a su ejercito, y más aun que fingiese que no hubiese aparecido.

-Namir dime ¿por qué no me diste esto hace un instante?- pregunto confundido el rey

-Porque no quería que fuese tras su hijo mi Señor- dijo mientras notaba que el rostro del rey se veía muy disgustado con él- No, no me mal interprete, claro que me gustaría rescatar al príncipe Yugi, pero en realidad no le veo el sentido!

-¡¿Por qué!- dijo el rey más perplejo que antes

-Dése cuenta su alteza. El príncipe Yugi iba a ser sacrificado el día de mañana por la noche para evitar una guerra interna en el futuro, yo no le veo el caso a despilfarrar parte del valioso tesoro real en un niño el cual ha de morir de todas formas- Namir noto que el rey dudaba acerca de ese tema- Además si su hijo muere a manos de un ladrón, los dioses no se sentirán molestos, al contrario verían con misericordia su perdida, sin mencionar que usted se ahorrará el sufrimiento de ver a su hijo ser sacrificado... lo que trato de decir es que, permitir a ese ladrón que haga lo que desee al final le evitará sufrimientos!

El Faraón estaba tan cansado, dolido, molesto y estresado que las palabras de Namir parecían entrar en él como el agua en una esponja. ¿Cómo podría negar puntos tan bien enfocados y defendidos? No, él simplemente no podía negarse ante las palabras tan coherentes que Namir la presentaba, por ello sólo le quedo algo por hacer...

-¿Entonces que hago?- dijo vencido el rey

-Lo único que debe de hacer es demostrarle a ese ladrón que usted no se arrodilla ante nadie, escríbale una carta de respuesta a la recibida!- dijo con fuerza

-No, hazlo tu, yo no puedo pensar ahora para hacerlo, escríbela tu y luego yo le pondré el sello real- dijo el faraón de forma deprimida

-Así se hará mi Faraón!- Jajajaja... el tonto rey cayó en mi trampa y pronto me desharé de esa pequeña amenaza! Dijo mientras esbozaba una maléfica sonrisa mientras el rey no miraba.

Dentro de la mente del Faraón había un conflicto entre el padre y el rey.

OOO

Por otra parte del palacio, Yami se había quedado dormido después de llorar por cuatro horas seguidas.

OOO

Al día siguiente por la noche...

Casef se montaba en su caballo con Yugi en sus brazos, esperando que al llegar a la cueva pactada encontraría su tesoro y Yugi su boleto a casa.

OOO

Después de cabalgar por un rato Casef llegó a la entrada de la cueva...

-Bueno pequeño, en cuanto revise mi tesoro podrás ir a casa!- dijo sonriendo

-si?- preguntó Yugi, y al ver a Casef asentir se puso muy feliz, realmente quería ver a Yami, a Shimon y a su papá de nuevo.

Casef empezó a entrar a la cueva..

-Ahora solo debo revisar mis nuevos tesoros y...- Casef nunca termino su frase pues al abrir sus ojos noto la cueva vacía -¡¿Qué! ¿qué significa esto?- grito molesto y dejo caer a Yugi al suelo- ¿DÓNDE ESTAN MIS TESOROS?- el ladrón corría como loco por la cueva buscando y buscando pero no encontraba nada.

Yugi noto un rollo de papiro en el suelo tomándolo se acerco al furioso ladrón

-oma!- le dijo entregándole el papiro, el cual recibió sorprendido el ladrón

-Bueno, quizá cambiaron el lugar de encuentro...

El ladrón abrió el papiro y empezó a leerlo en voz alta, leyó palabras que luego desearía no haber leído nunca...

**Al gran secuestrador**

**Permíteme tomar esta oportunidad para decir que es un estúpido, no sé si ha dado cuenta de que tomo al inútil de Yugi, mi hijo menor, al cual aquí entre nos, tenía planeado matar de todos modos. No puedo creer que eligiera llevárselo a él. Entregarle parte de mi tesoro, sólo para recobrar a ese bueno para nada, no te daría ni una moneda de cobre.**

**Por ello tienes toda mi autorización para cumplir tus amenazas.**

**Atentamente**

**Faraón**

Tanto el ladrón ni Yugi podían creer lo oído. Para el ladrón era una ofensa terrible: para Yugi, que no entendía bien todo, solo significaba una cosa, su padre lo odiaba.

Casef entro en rabia e ira ante esta actitud. Su amable rostro fue cambiado por uno de rabia

-¿CÓMO SE ATREVE, ¿CÓMO PUEDE DESPRECIAR ASÍ A SU HIJO?¿QUÉ NO LE IMPORTA?-Decía mientras se dirigía a su caballo- ¡como puede hablar así, ¿acaso no tiene un corazón!- tomo su daga con funda- ¿Acaso cree que no cumpliré con mi promesa ¿CREE QUÉ NO MATARÉ A SU HIJO?- desenvaino su daga, era una daga muy filuda y se fue acercando a Yugi, el cual estaba sentado de espaldas en el suelo- ¡Veamos que tan grande es el gran faraón CUANDO VEA LA CABEZA DE SU HIJO EN LA PUERTA DE SU PALACIO!

Se arrodillo detrás del pequeño, listo para golpear, cuando Yugi voltea y lo mira a los ojos, sus pequeños ojos llorosos que derretirían hasta el corazón más frío. Yugi solo se quedo mirando a Casef, sin miedo ni odio, solo una genuina tristeza en sus ojos. Casef lentamente iba perdiendo sus deseos de matarlo, cuando de repente el pequeño no pudo controlarse más y se lanzó sobre los brazos de Casef llorando como nunca. Ante esto Casef dejo caer su daga al suelo y abrazó a Yugi para tratar de confortarlo.

-aba o ere Yugi! Aba oda yugi!(papá no quiere Yugi, papá odia a Yugi)- decía entre sollozos el pequeño

-Ya, ya tranquilo, no es tu culpa, tu padre es un ser sin corazón, no llores yo ya no te voy a herir, no sería justo, aquí el que más sufre eres tu!-no voy a dejarte de nuevo con ese hombre, el simplemente no merece ser tu padre! pensaba para sí el ladrón.-Ya Yugi tu no mereces sufrir así

Pero Yugi no dejaba de llorar y siguió llorando por un rato más, luego su llanto paso a ser un suave sollozo.

-Yugi, no debes llorar, sabes, yo puedo detener el dolor que sientes por culpa de tu padre- la dijo tratando de animarlo

-¿e vead?(en verdad?)-le pregunto sin dejar su fuerte agarre en el cuello de Casef

-Si, puedo hacer que ese dolor se aleje si confías en mi ¿quisieras que lo haga?- le pregunto suavemente

Yugi solo asintió. Entonces aun sosteniéndolo en sus brazos Casef volvió a tomar su daga, _esto dolerá al principio pero te prometo que te hará libre_ pensaba Casef antes de hundir la daga...

OOO

En el palacio...

El faraón se despierta por un mal sueño, esta angustiado, sumamente angustiado y más que todo arrepentido. Dentro de su mente, el padre y el rey estuvieron peleando para tomar el razonamiento del Faraón, y el padre fue el ganador. Ahora, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo el rey se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho _Por Ra, le dí la vida de mi hijo a un despreciable ladrón! _El faraón se vistió con rapidez y convoco a sus generales, hechiceros y su hermano, más no a Namir.

-Akunadín, debemos empezar la búsqueda de mi hijo, pero ya!- grito el agitado rey

-¿Ya tienen lo que el ladrón quiere?-preguntó desconcertado Akunadín

-Eso no importa... hemos desperdiciado tiempo valioso, no es momento de pensar en lo que quiere, es momento de rescatar a mi hijo!- grito causando que su hermano se sintiera orgulloso.

Todo el palacio se puso en movimiento, desde el de mayor al de menor cargo.

OOO

Horas más tarde( en la madrugada)

El rey y sus seguidores habían ideado un plan de acción. Namir se había presentado, pero el rey solo le dijo que no requería de sus servicios y que había decidido que sería mejor ser primero padre que rey, a lo cual Namir no pudo decir nada y se marcho.

Todo parecía que daría resultado hasta que...

-Hnnn,ahhnanhnnnn- se oyó un llanto

Todos los presentes en la habitación voltearon a la puerta por donde estaba entrando Shimon con una pequeña bolsa en sus manos.

Todos le miraron extrañados. Cuando empezó a hablar su voz se oía triste y quebrantada..

-Su...SU majestad... ha llega..do...una carta para...usted- dijo mientras se la entregaba al faraón, el cual le ordeno a Akunadín que la leyese, puesto que sentía que eran malas noticias.

"**A su bajeza**

**Hoy quiero informarle que su deseo se ha cumplido, ya que desde ahora en adelante jamás volverá a ver a su hijo, espero que este contento ahora.**

**Espero que los obsequios que le envío y esta carta lo hagan sentir contento MI SEÑOR."**

Todos en la habitación quedaron en silencio , ya era muy tarde...

-San...san...sangre!-dijo Akunadín

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos

-La... la ... c.c.carta esta escrita con sangre!- decía mientras en sus dedos quedaban marcas de la sangre fresca.

-¿E.e.es de m...m..mi hijo?-pregunto el rey ya sabiendo la respuesta

-Eso me temo hermano mío- Respondió Akunadín

-Y eso no ..no ..no es todo-dijo Shimon quien ya tenía lagrimas en sus ojos

El Faraón recibió la bolsa de tela de las manos de Shimon y extrajo de ella tres cosas: una pequeña corona, la cual solían llevar los príncipes en sus cabecitas; un pequeño brazalete, muestra de realeza; y un trozo de tela de la vestimenta que Yugi uso antes de ser secuestrado; la tres cosas estaban cubiertas de sangre lo cual hacía sufrir al faraón más aun.

-yo...yo...deseo estar solo...Pue..den Retirarse- ordeno el rey tratando de ocultar lo mejor posible sus destruidos sentimientos.

Todos salieron de la habitación, ninguno salió tranquilo, todos tenían lagrimas o trataban de retenerlas, pero era inútil, todos estaban dolidos por dentro.

Pero el Faraón estaba peor que todos. Una vez solo, el gran y poderoso rey se tiró a suelo sujetando los adornos que una vez adornaban y resaltaban la nobleza de su hijo, hijo que hacía una noche le había dicho que lo quería. No lo podía soportar más.

-POR QUÉ, ¿POR QUÉ TE HICE ESTO?-preguntaba el faraón en su desesperación- YO, QUE JURÉ PROTEGERTE Y MANTENERTE CON TU HERMANO, ¿CÓMO PUDE!- el faraón lloraba y lloraba amargamente, la sangre que no estaba muy seca en los objetos comenzaba a manchar la blanca vestimenta del rey- ¡le juré a tu madre que te protegería, a ti y a tu hermano, pero ahora, pero ahora, te he fallado!- la angustia hizo que el faraón empezará a golpear el suelo con rabia-Ni siquiera, ni siquiera podré darte un digno entierro, te he condenado a que ni tu alma no llegue donde Ra! (N.a: los antiguos egipcios creían que si no eran enterrados nunca cruzarían al otro mundo)- en este punto se puso de pie y continuó llorando- mañana mismo... mañana mismo me encargaré de realizar un ritual para que tu alma llegue con Ra hijo mío, y cuando yo muera, te suplicaré de rodillas... de rodillas tu perdón... aunque sé que no lo merezco. Y juro que no permitiré que en el tiempo que viva algo malo le pase a tu hermano, haré con él lo que no pude hacer contigo! ... pero nunca podré olvidar... durante lo que me reste de vida, pagaré mi castigo, tu nombre me destrozará y cada vez que vea a tu hermano me acordaré de ti y la culpa me consumirá... solo espero algún día ser digno de tu perdón...- y así seguiría el rey por horas días, años, y esta vez sus promesas serían cumplidas.

OOO

En el cuarto del príncipe, Yami había sido informado de lo que había ocurrido, lo cual rompió su pequeño corazoncito y empezó a llorar con fuerza...

-YUGI, NONONONO, YUGIYUGI, egresa! Hemano!- dijo mientras lloraba en los brazos de Shimon, quien hacía lo posible por no llorar con el pequeño.

Pero el tiempo sanaría la herida abierta en el corazón del príncipe, más las cicatrices no se borrarían.

OOO

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la ciudad, sobre una colina, Casef, que montaba su caballo observaba el gran palacio...

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será salir de la capital, bueno, al menos esta vez no tendré que estar solo!- decía mientras revelaba bajo su capa la figura dormida de Yugi, quien se acurrucaba de cansancio, y en su brazo una venda se podía ver...

(Pasado)

el ladrón hundió su daga con delicadeza en el brazo de Yugi, el cual solo dio un pequeño gemido, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó...

_-no llores pequeño, solo necesito un poco de tu sangre, ella será tu boleto a la libertad, te lo prometo!- dijo asegurando Casef_

(terminan recuerdos)

_La herida que te hice no es nada grave _pensaba para sí Casef_ pronto solo será una marca, pero gracias a ella nunca tendrás que regresar con ese mal hombre!_

-Siento lastima de que no volverás a ver a tu hermano- hablaba al viento pues Yugi estaba dormido- pero no te hará falta- miró tomando en su mano el collar y única joya que Yugi conservo- este collar es el que les dieron a ti y tu hermano, pero ya no te hará falta, algún día te lo regresaré pero por ahora lo mejor es que olvides lo que aquí pasó!- le quito el collar con el símbolo del milenio y se lo guardo- de ahora en adelante tu serás mi familia y yo la tuya... viajaremos juntos y te convertiré en el mejor ladrón que exista en este mundo, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti y nunca te abandonaré... pero para un gran ladrón Yugi no es un buen nombre... creo que necesitas un apodo, un nombre que haga temblar a la gente cuando se pronuncie...hmm... lo tengo, te pondré Janub que será el diminutito de joven anubis, solo yo te llamaré Yugi, más todos te conocerán como Janub el gran ladrón! Jajaja...- dijo mientras hablaba bajo para no incomodar al pequeño

Pero Yugi solo se acurruco más en el regazo de Casef , abrió sus ojos un poco y le sonrío

-Papá Casef- dijo y lo abrazó antes de quedar dormido

-Mi querido hijo Yugi- dijo mientras lo abrazaba, al fin tenía un hijo, el hijo con el que siempre había soñado y del cual estaría siempre orgulloso!

OOOOO

Dark: bueno eso es todo por ahora, vaya este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora!

Nico: sip, pero tu historia apenas está empezando ¿cierto?

Dark: si, en el próximo episodio veremos el resultado del tiempo!

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima nn

R&R


	5. Ser ladrón

Dark: hola y bienvenidos al...

Nico: 5to episodio n.n

Dark: ¬¬' gracias!

Nico: de nada n.n

Dark: bueno en este episodio veremos lo que el tiempo ha logrado hacer... espero lo disfruten! n.n

Nico: si! y recuerden: **Dark Janubis no es dueña de YuGioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

Dark: ya no te aguantabas para decir el diclaimer verdad? ¬¬''

Nico: nop! n.n

Dark: bueno, comencemos con el fic!

Ser ladrón 

Ooo

Catorce años habían transcurrido hasta este momento

Ooo

Era un anochecer algo oscuro, todo estaba en sombras, todos en Kemet regresaban a casa, todos tranquilos, o al menos casi todos...

-De prisa, TENEMOS QUE ATRAPARLO- gritaban los soldados mientras perseguían una sombra que se había escurrido al centro administrativo egipcio.

La sombra corría a gran velocidad y ciertamente los guardias estaban lejos de alcanzarle.

Entonces la sombra, o más bien el ladrón que se ocultaba en ellas, diviso su oportunidad de escape, una ventana!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el ladrón corrió hacia ella y dio un fuerte silbido

Del cielo una sombra bajo, con ojos brillantes, una sombra con forma de ave; llevaba en sus patas una soga y la dejó caer en las manos del ladrón, el cual le señalo a los apresurados guardias indicándole que los espantara. En seguida el ave se abalanzó sobre los guardias dándoles de picotazos, era tan rápida que los guardias solo veían una sombra moverse (clásico, porque se les cayeron las antorchas!)

-¡Auxilio!- gritaban unos- ¡una criatura oscura nos ataca!

El ladrón solo reía ante estos comentarios. Cogió una piedra, la amarró a la soga y la lanzó, consiguiendo enrollarla a un pilar fuera del edificio, luego ató el otro extremo a la viga de la ventana y dio un silbido, distinto al anterior, con el cual un caballo negro apareció y se colocó debajo del final del extremo de la soga. Usando un trapo el ladrón se deslizó por la soga aterrizando justo en el lomo del caballo. Finalmente con un último silbido llamó a su amiguito volador para irse, mientras los guardias corrían a la ventana, solo para encontrar que la cuerda había sido cortada y una nota dejada.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima Muchachos, jajajaja!- dijó el ladón burlonamente antes de emprender una veloz retirada.

-Te atraparémos demonio!- grito uno de los soldados, aunque para ser sincero consigo mismo, él realmente dudaba cumplir sus palabras.

Ooo

Ya lejos del lugar del robo y sobre las arenas de Egipto, nuestro ladrón se tomaba un buen respiro. Bajo la luz de la luna se notaba que estaba cubierto por una capa negra con capucha y la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto con un trapo negro, el cual retiró después de escapar.

El ave que lo había acompañado se posó en su hombro, ahora se veía bien que la supuesta 'criatura oscura' era en realidad un joven halcón de plumaje rojizo oscuro y ojos casi escarlatas y brillantes.

-Buen trabajo Haru, eres el mejor halcón que un ladrón podría desear!- decía el ladrón con suave y agradable voz mientras acariciaba el pecho del halcón, el cual dio un suave chirrido de satisfacción. El caballo ,que noto la actitud de su jinete, relinchó enojado.

-Lo lamento! Realmente tu también hiciste un gran trabajo Yavuk, no tienes que estar celoso!- dijo amablemente mientras frotaba el lomo del caballo y pasaba sus dedos por su negra crin

Entonces el ladrón decidió que no había peligro y se retiro su capucha, revelando a (Dark: adivinen!) Yugi, que ahora tenía quince años y como se darán cuenta era un buen ladrón.

-Cielos, agradezco que papá me dejara traerte conmigo Yavuk, sin ti esto no habría salido tan bien como esperaba, es más, salió mejor de lo que esperaba!- dijo Yugi sonriéndole al caballo el cual relinchó de satisfacción- creí que no me dejaría montarte de nuevo después de que destrocé su valioso jarro persa en pedacitos! Jajajaja! sé que era una baratija, pero como le costo robarlo siempre aseguraba que era un gran tesoro!- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca- a veces creo que exagera... hasta tuve que conseguirle uno nuevo para que me hablara, me sentí pagando fianza, pero vaya que es un buen papá!- los animales parecían estar de acuerdo con las palabras de Yugi- hey, démonos prisa que ya nos esperan en casa!- dijo mientras sonreía- bueno Yavuk, Ha!- dijo jalando un poco las riendas ocasionando que el caballo emprendiera el veloz trote a casa.

Ooo

En el edificio que Yugi acababa de robar, un hombre estaba recibiendo las noticias de lo ocurrido.

-Mi... mi señor, temo informarle que el ladrón... él escapo- dijo algo atemorizado el guardia

-¿QUÉ¿QUIERES DECIR QUE NI LOS GUARDIAS QUE EL FARAÓN ENVÍO PUEDEN DETERNER A ESE LADRONZUELO?-grito furioso el amo

-Mi señor, lo lamento, OH gran Namir lo siento, pero antes de escapar dejó esta carta- dijo otro guardia

Si, Namir estaba aquí y como siempre hacía gala de su profesión para hacer infeliz a todo el mundo

-¿Una carta! Entonces ¿qué esperas para dármelo, inútil!- grito con rabia

Leyó la carta, la cual decía lo siguiente:

**Mis más grandes saludos y aprecios al Faraón y su consejo, gracias por los tesoros que me otorgan, sin ustedes robar no tendría sentido**

**Agradecidamente, su servidor**

**Janub**

Después de eso Namir no aguanto más la ira que le hervía por dentro...

-Ahhhhhh!- grito tirando un jarrón, el cual se despedazo justo a unos centímetros del guardia- desde hace tiempo ese tal Janub no deja de traerme problemas, lo peor es que el faraón no hace nada, muy bien pues entonces, yo , lo haré hacerlo!

Ooo

Yugi estaba llegando a una cueva y diviso a un pequeño niño sentado en una roca fuera, parecía que lo hubiese esperado, porque...

-Janub, has regresado, nos tenías asustados!- dijo el pequeño de diez años, de pelo negro y ojos verdes (imagínense una imagen de Duke Deblin en chiquito) corrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Jaja, lamento haberte preocupado Maref- dijo entre carcajadas- pero creo que deberíamos entrar

Entonces entraron a la cueva

-Chicos, Janub ya llegó!- grito Maref con entusiasmo

Entonces apareció una mancha de niñitos, nueve para ser exactos. Eran más o menos cinco niños y cuatro niñas. Entre ellos, tres tenían trece o doce años, dos gemelos (imagínense a Marik y Malik, pero de chiquitos, como de nueve años), luego habían dos niñas y un niño de más o menos siete años, y por último dos hermanitos, una niña de seis años y un niñito de cuatro, los menores del grupo.

Todos corrieron hacia Yugi y se le lanzaron encima, haciendo que Yugi perdiese el equilibrio y quedara bajo una pila de niñitos sonrientes e hiperactivos.

-Jajaja... niños. Podrían quitarse, por favor, en ..en serio me... están ...asfixiando- dijo Yugi entre risas

-oops, lo sentimos- dijeron en coro

Se retiraron y dejaron a Yugi pararse, pero justo cuando estuvo de pie, todos en rondita lo abrazaron, lo cual hizo que Yugi se sintiera feliz.

-Te extrañamos- dijo Marik

-Creímos que algo malo te había pasado!- confeso Malik

-Yo, no, nunca dudaría de Janub!- dijo Kiet que era uno de los mayores

-Yo sé que nada puede destruirte, por eso creí en ti!- dijo Kiya la mayor de las niñas

-Isho tenía miedo- dijo el más pequeño

-no tienes de que preocuparte Isho, Janub nunca nos dejará- le dijo su hermanita.

-Jaja- Yugi estaba muy feliz de saber que los niños confiaban en el- A sí, ahora que me acuerdo...!- dijo llamando la atención de todos los pequeños- Tengo algo para ustedes...- dijo mientras se acercaba a la bolsa de su caballo y tomándola la acerco a los niños- les traje la cena!- dijo mostrando el contenido de la bolsa que consistía en: unas piezas de pan y varias frutas.

Al ver esto la cara de los niñitos se ilumino y tomaron la bolsa para empezar a repartírsela entre ellos

-Hey, chicos, no olviden darle algo a Haru y a Yavuk, ellos también se lo ganaron!-dijo mirando a los dos animales acercarse

-Gracias Janub!-gritaron todos al unísono

Yugi empezó a internarse en la cueva, dejando a los pequeños comer tranquilos "_bueno es hora de saludar a Casef"_ dijo sosteniendo el collar con el símbolo del milenio (si recuerdan bien es el mismo collar que Casef le quito cuando Yugi era apenas un niño de un año) , tiempo atrás, su padre se lo había dado y le había dicho que él no era verdaderamente su hijo, sino que lo había conservado para protegerlo de la maldad de su verdadero padre _"no recuerdo nada de cuando era pequeño a excepción de una noche oscura y muchos llantos; pero aunque Casef no es mi padre de verdad, para mi siempre lo será, él me cuido y me trata como un hijo, nunca podré pagarle todo lo que hace por mi!" _dijo acercándose a una puerta construida en la cueva para dividir esa porción de lo demás . Toco la puerta

-¿Eres tu querido hijo?- dijo desde dentro una voz algo mayor pero con fuerza y aprecio

-Si, soy yo papá- dijo Yugi, muy feliz de llamarlo papá

-Pasa entonces Yugi, no te quedes ahí- dijo riendo el viejo ladrón

Yugi entró. La habitación era inmensa y en el techo había un hueco de respiración, más lo que impactaba era la cantidad de tesoros que habían en el suelo de la cueva, entre oro y joyas, se encontraba Casef , que ahora tenía cuarenta y nueve años, pero se veía casi como antes a excepción de una que otra arruga extra.

-y dime ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó curioso

-¿Cómo crees papá?- le dijo secando de la bolsa de su cinturón una urna de oro con incrustaciones de zafiro, ante la cual los ojos de Casef se iluminaron- como tu me lo pediste padre mío, aquí esta el ultimo de los cuatro tesoros del reino persa al faraón- dijo inclinándose un poco.

-Bien hecho!- se acerco para tratar de tomar el tesoro, pero justo en el último instante Yugi lo eludió y alejo el tesoro de él

-ahaha, tratos son tratos papá!- dijo negándole el tesoro

-Eres todo un pilluelo, de acuerdo, te doy mi palabra de que cuidaré a tus pequeños amigos mañana para que tu puedas ir a divertirte- dijo sonriendo- aunque aun no sé porque tenías que traer a todos esos huérfanos a casa, recuerdo que cuando llegamos a Kemet, prometiste que solo tendrías a uno, pero día tras día me fuiste trayendo más y más niños, hay veces que no te entiendo hijo- dijo riéndose

-Esos niños necesitaban un hogar y protección, además no digas que te incomodan, te he visto jugar con ellos- dijo burlándose un poco

-ay, que chamaco más astuto, pero de todas formas los cuidaré- dijo, pero de repente su sonrisa desapareció y frunció el seño- dime ¿alguien te vio?

-ah.. .no- dijo Yugi notando la cara de su padre

-Yugi, quiero que recuerdes que me juraste por tu vida y la de los demás que nunca te quitarías la capucha de tu capa ante nadie de dudar, es decir nadie que no seamos nosotros, tu familia!- dijo en un tono demandante

-lo sé- dijo Yugi seriamente, pero luego regreso su rostro de alegría- una cosa, creo que deberíamos darnos prisa entes de que los niños se coman toda la cena, como la última vez

Casef no pudo contener su rostro serio más tiempo y fue reemplazado por uno de incredulidad- que rápido cambias el tema, pero que importa, tenemos que darnos prisa o nos quedaremos sin comer por tu culpa!- dijo mientras con una sonrisa empezaba a correr fuera de la habitación

-Hey¿por qué mi culpa?- grito Yugi mientras se reía y trataba de seguir a su papá

-Tu trajiste a esos niños aquí así que si alguien se quedará sin cena, ese alguien no seré yo!- dijo entre risas

-Ya verás!- grito Yugi mientras corría _"Eres muy divertido papá, por eso nunca me arrepentiré de llamarte mi padre!" _pensó mientras reía y seguía a Casef, tratando de evitar quedarse sin cenar otra vez!

Ooo

Dark: ahí esta, esa es la vida actual de Yugi!

Nico: Namir sigue con vida, esto no puede ser bueno!

Dark: Eres muy perceptiva Nicole

Nico: Gracias, oye y ¿ qué hay de Yami?

Dark: no te angusties, el próximo episodio veremos que tal le fue a él

Nico:siiii

Nico/Dark: hasta la próxima!

R&R


	6. Ser rey

Dark: Bueno tengo el placer de presentarles El...

Nico: sexto capitulo! n.n

Dark: OYE, Lo volviste a hacer, no es justo! ¬ o ¬ '

Nico: Todo es justo en la guerra, el amor y los fanfics! ¬-¬

Dark: me rindo! - . –

Nico: Sii, gané, por eso tengo el privilegio de decir…**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

Dark: Lo que digas. Bueno ahora si con él fic!

Ser Faraón

Era la mañana del día siguiente a el robo del tesoro Persa y la escena se desarrolla en el palacio real, dentro, muy dentro, muy muy dentro (esperen no tan dentro esta muy oscuro, un poco menos dentro), en la sala contigua al trono real. Donde el faraón se encontraba firmando leyes...

-Esta si, si, si... ¿qué!- dijo el rey al leer la ley por firmar- ¿Aumento en la recolección de impuestos¡Pero si ya se aumentaron la semana pasada¡ah¡ese chacal de Namir¡si tan solo¡si tan solo pudiese...!

-¿Mandarlo decapitar?- preguntó Shimon trayendo una fuente con un vaso de agua para el faraón

-¡Eso sería tan satisfactorio¡lo convertiría en un día de celebración Nacional!- dijo el faraón esbozando una sonrisa algo traviesa.

-Pero sabes que tu padre no te lo hubiese permitido! Además el confiaba en que superarías las adversidades Yami!- dijo Shimon , mientras veía a su joven rey suspirar de molestia

Así era, Yami era ahora el Faraón. Su padre había muerto a causa de una epidemia en Egipto hacía un año y le había dejado su gran reino a su joven hijo. Pero en los últimos momentos del rey , Namir, convenció al débil faraón de autorizarle cuidar al príncipe hasta que cumpliese una edad más avanzada, es decir los dieciocho años de edad; en otras palabras, Namir convenció a su rey de firmar un decreto que le daba el poder de prácticamente manejar el imperio usando a Yami como imagen y el mover los hilos como un titiritero, lo cual frustraba a Yami, pues el no podía oponerse a la ley de su padre.

"_si tan solo el hermano del rey siguiera con vida, si tan sólo el faraón no hubiese cometido tan terrible error!"_ Pensaba Shimon .Antes de fallecer, el faraón Akunumkanon le confeso a su consejero y gran amigo Shimon, lo que había pasado en realidad...

(Recuerdos)

Era un día triste, el faraón pronto partiría del mundo de los vivos y el joven príncipe tendría que ocupar su lugar. Shimon estaba junto la cama de su rey, puesto que su viejo amigo lo había mandado llamar.

_-Su majestad, dígame en qué puedo servirle- dijo Shimon haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante su débil rey._

_-cof..cof... Shimon, no es necesario.. que seas tan formal... no hay nadie cerca y tu siempre fuiste un gran amigo mío... ¿o no?- dijo en voz baja el faraón_

-_Es cierto- Shimon miró con una sonrisa al faraón- entonces como tu amigo¿qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor en este momento tan duro?_

_-Necesito confesarte algo...-dijo el rey- no quiero morir con esto dentro de mi corazón, necesito decirle la verdad...- se detuvo para recuperar su aliento- ...al menos a alguien!_

_-pero mi Señor... ¿qué gran secreto puede tener que desee decirme?- preguntó asombrado_

_-Es acerca de Yugi... yo...yo ...!Shimon yo soy el culpable de su muerte!- grito el faraón con desesperación_

_-mi señor, usted sabe que hizo todo lo que pudo para salvarlo, pero era muy tarde- dijo tristemente Shimon, que aun extrañaba la sonrisa del pequeño príncipe._

_-No, no lo entiendes yo pude salvarlo, pero me negué ha ... hacerlo!- dijo más desesperado el rey._

_-¿Qué?-no quería creer lo que oía_

_-Lo que pasó fue que...-(el rey procedió a contarle todo acerca de sus acciones y las decisiones que había tomado, pero olvidó mencionar la interferencia de Namir en los sucesos ocurridos)_

_-¿Qué usted qué!-Shimon no podía creer las palabras del faraón_

-Lo sé... cometí un acto imperdonable, no tengo idea de porque rayos no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo... quizá las intenciones de Namir fueron buenas... pero-dudaba al hablar

_-¿Namir¿él qué tiene que ver en esto!-se acercó al rey_

_-El sólo trato de hacer su trabajo...-dijo el rey, que ingenuamente, aun creí en la lealtad de su servidor- pero el hecho descansa en que... es mi culpa que mi hijo este muerto...y yo...yo..._

_-No hay nada más que hacer-mientras hablaba, Shimon le colocaba una mano en el hombro a su débil faraón- Usted sólo creyó hacer lo correcto... quizá cometió un grave error, pero...-dijo dandole una sonrisa al viejo rey- se nota su majestad, que usted esta verdaderamente arrepentido, creo que después de todos estos años de culpa, los dioses y las almas de su esposa y su hijo ya deben haberlo perdonado_

_-¿tu crees eso? Cof..cof...-empezó a toser con fuerza_

_-Realmente eso es lo que creo su majestad-dijo dando una suave reverencia_

Ese día fue el último día del Faraón Akunumkanon. Ese día, como un deseo del faraón, Shimon tomó del cofre real, ciertos artículos para que nadie nunca los viese

fin de los recuerdos)

Shimon miraba como su joven faraón desahogaba su frustración regañando al aire mismo

"_pobre Yami, debe soportar a Namir. Bueno, aunque no pienso en la necesidad de ejecutarlo, realmente Namir no me inspira mucha confianza!"_pensaba para sí Shimon

De pronto se oyó a alguien tocar la puerta. Yami recobró su compostura y...

-Adelante-dijo en su clásica voz autoritaria

-Su alteza- dijo un sirviente inclinándose casi hasta el suelo- El gran Namir pide su permiso para ingresar y hablarle

-Que raro, él nunca pide nada, siempre lo exige- le susurro Shimon a Yami causando que éste se riera

-¿Mi Señor?-preguntaba extrañado el sirviente

-uh?... Así, dile que pase-con eso el sirviente se retiro y en su lugar ingresó Namir

-Buenos días mi faraón-dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco

-si, si, Namir seamos directos¿Qué es lo que quieres ésta vez, cada vez que bienes, es porque algo quieres, así que sólo dímelo y nos ahorramos el protocolo!- dijo molesto Yami

-Debo de felicitarlo, cada día es más astuto-dijo burlonamente, lo cual sólo aumentó la furia de Yami-Bueno¡vine a hablar contigo Yami porque prometiste que harías algo con el tal ladrón Janub!

-¡E hice algo¡Reforcé la seguridad de los lugares que tu querías proteger!- reprochó Yami

-Bueno, aparentemente eso no funciona. Además, ahora también nos deja mensajes ofensivos y denigrantes, mire esto!-entonces le entregó la carta que había leído la noche anterior. El faraón leyó rápidamente el corto mensaje- lo ves. ¿qué te parece?

-Jajajajajajaja- Namir no podía creer que estaba viendo a su rey reírse

Namir estaba molesto-¿Cómo puedes reírte!

-jaja.. es que... es que... éste mensaje es tan irónico!...es muy gracioso... pero yo en lo personal no le veo nada de ofensivo- dijo mientras trataba de calmarse –creo que lo que a ti te molesta es que también hable del consejo! Jaja!

-¡Esto es el colmo!- grito Namir- esto es toda una falta de respeto Yami, recuerda que debes de obedecer y cumplir con las leyes del consejo!

-¿Así¡¿y que hay si no quiero!-Namir estaba sorprendido- ¡Estoy harto de sus leyes¡siempre piden más impuestos, Namir la gente sufre de hambre, no hay un buen futuro si sólo los ricos existen. Es más no me sorprende que hayan ladrones, habiendo tan poco alimento es normal que roben para poder pagar. Y ya que estamos en esto...-Tomó el documento de impuestos y lo lanzó a Namir- ¡ME NIEGO A FIRMAR ESO!

-¡no puedes negarte!-grito en respuesta Namir-¡Tu padre le dio el poder al consejo antes de morir, estas obligado a hacer lo que decimos¡Tienes que seguir la ley de tu padre!

En ese instante, la expresión de triunfo se desvaneció del rostro de Yami. Namir tenía razón, él no podía quebrantar l ley de su padre, estaba atrapado. Al ver el rostro de confusión del joven faraón Namir pensó en cómo sacar provecho.

-Pero... si realmente no quieres firmar eso...podríamos...-empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación

-¿qué¡¿que puedo hacer para no firmarte esta tontería!- se empezó a acercar a Namir

-Podrías darle más importancia a la captura del tal Janub- con eso Namir se quedó cara a cara con el faraón – Si logras atraparlo, te prometo, Yami, que no tendrás que acceder a firmar estos impuestos

-Pero ¿para qué atrapar a un ladrón que no roba tanto, según mis informes-dijo tomando un papiro- ese ladrón sólo a robado tesoros que eran valiosos en la época de mi padre. Además ¿para qué necesita el consejo tanto dinero?

-Bueno, el consejo no exigiría tantos impuestos si ladrones como Janub no robaran los tesoros reales!-con eso Namir sabía que su faraón no podría reprocharle

-ah...Esta bien, esta bien, me encargaré de eso. Pero No voy a firmar...- tomo el decreto de impuesto- este tonto..-lo arrojo al suelo y lo pisó-decreto!

-Si cumple su parte mi 'señor', yo cumpliré la mía-Se inclinó burlonamente-Adiós!

Habiéndose ido Namir, Yami dejó su frustración salir...

-¿Por qué a mi?-se preguntaba mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio- ¡Padre, de entre todos tus sirvientes¿Por qué Namir!-gritaba al techo

-Yami no te pongas tan histérico- Shimon hacía su mayor esfuerzo para relajar a su joven rey

-¡Shimon, ya no lo aguanto más!-dijo sacudiendo a su viejo cuidador, luego caminando en círculos por la habitación- ¡Ese ser no es humano¡Ese Namir es una serpiente del desierto, una cobra egipcia, un escorpión negro¡es un...es un...un...

-¿Chacal?-preguntó una misteriosa voz desde el fondo de la habitación

-¡Sí¡un chacal¡justo la palabra que estaba... uh¿quién...-Yami dio media vuelta para ver quien le había hablado- ¿quién anda ahí?

-Necesitas agudizar tu vista querido primo- dijo el sacerdote abandonando la oscuridad que los pilares le otorgaban

-¿Seto?.. ¿Seto eres tu?- Yami se empezaba a acercar a su primo

-¡Pero claro, el único e inigualable!-dijo con una reverencia cómica

-¡Sí, eres tu!- Yami corrió a donde su primo y le dio un apretón de manos- pero¿desde hace cuendo estás en esta habitación?

-¡Lo suficiente para verte perder los estribos con Namir!-empezó a reírse (Dark¿Seto riéndose? Eso es raro)

-No puedo evitarlo, es sólo que... que...a veces...a veces desearía...-se miró sus temblorosas manos

-¿qué tu hermano estuviese con vida?- preguntó Seto. Yami sólo asintió- Pero sabes que no es tu culpa que ese ladrón se lo llevara, tu eras apenas un bebé, no podías hacer nada!

-Pero, quizá hubiese sido mejor que me llevaran a mi en lugar de mi hermanito-dijo dudosamente- Es más, ya casi no recuerdo nada de él, sólo recuerdo unos ojos tiernos mirándome con tristeza mientras esa sombra lo alejaba de mi

-Yami, sé que es doloroso, pero tienes que darte cuenta-le coloco una mano en el hombro-si el destino eligió que tu hermano fuera el que se fuese, es porque tu debías ser faraón

-Él tiene razón Yami- dijo asegurando Shimon

-Quizá. Pero bueno. Dejemos ese asunto a parte y trabajemos en lo presente- tomando el papiro con los informes de robo- ¿Cómo atrapamos a ese ladrón?

-¿Janub?- Yami le asintió a su primo- Vaya, te has metido en una empresa difícil, dicen que es imposible siquiera ponerle un dedo encima¿Cómo podrías atraparlo?

-Tengo un plan-dijo reluciente el faraón

-¿Tienes un plan, oye ¿de aquí a cuando te interesa tanto poner a un ladrón tras las rejas?-pregunto riéndose un poco Seto

-Desde, que ponerlo tras las rejas me evitará firmar esto!-le entrego el papiro que pisó

-¿Más impuestos¡Namir ésta loco!- Ese comentario fue apoyado por todos los presentes- bueno ¿cual es el plan entonces?

-Primero recolectamos información acerca de ese bandido, Para eso he de llamar a mi general de la guardia, a quién ya le pedí recolectara información de sus soldados- dijo mirando a los presentes- de ahí nos basaremos en la descripción y elegiremos a la persona más indicada para esta caso!

Todos los presentes concluyeron que era un buen comienzo y se dirigieron a la sala del trono real a esperar el informe del general.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora

Nico: Oye y van a atrapar a Yugi con el plan?

Dark: Ah, eso lo sabrás pronto, el próximo episodio veremos el plan de Yami

Nico/Dark:Hasta la próxima

R&R


	7. El plan de Yami

Dark: Hola! Es hora de conocer el plan en el...

Nico: séptimo capitulo!

Dark: Esto ya se esta saliendo de la raya ¬¬''

Nico: lo que pasa es que estas celosa de que te gane!

Dark: si, claro...Puedes decir el disclaimer. Pero te lo advierto, si vuelves a hacer esto en el otro capitulo, Lo Pagarás bien Caro!

Nico: lo que digas... **Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

Dark: Bueno, ahora conozcamos el plan. Adelante con el fic!

El Plan de Yami

El faraón Yami estaba sentado en su trono esperando la llegada de su general de la guardia con el informe que había solicitado. A su lado se encontraban Shimon y Seto, quienes ,junto a Yami, ya se estaban impacientando

-Ay, pero que rayos pasa con ese inútil, ¿por qué rayos no se aparece de una buena vez?- grito Seto quien estaba algo exasperado

-Manténgase tranquilo sacerdote Seto

-Shimon tiene razón Seto, si él se esta demorando de seguro tiene una buena excusa.

-Pero ¿cuál podría ser, conociéndolo, de seguro que se fue de fiesta con su pelotón de nuevo, no sé cómo confías en él primo!

-Ya basta Seto, se bien que él no es de tu agrado pero te recuerdo que también es uno de mis grandes amigos, además te guste o no realmente te agrada en el fondo- dijo Yami sonriendo burlonamente a su primo- O, ¿crees que no sé que él te ayudo para que Kisara te notara?

Seto se puso tan colorado como un tomate- ¿quién te dijo eso?

-Sólo digamos que tengo mis fuentes querido primo- Yami reía y ciertamente Shimon hacía su mayor esfuerzo para no reír también

-Bueno...ad-admito que me ayudo un poquito- Yami lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa burlesca- Esta bien, me ayudo bastante!- la respuesta pareció complacer a Yami, por ello Seto continuó- pero que me haya ayudado no significa que sea mi amigo!

-Pero tienes que admitir que lo aprecias en el fondo-dijo Yami sin quitar su mueca burlesca

-Pero muy en el fondo!- afirmó Seto.

Con esa respuesta las tres personas en la habitación rieron hasta que...

-Su alteza- dijo un sirviente entrando a la habitación e inclinándose ante su rey- El general Jou pide permiso de ingresar

-Ya era hora!- dijo Seto reasumiendo su posición inicial al lado de Yami

-Dile que pase- al oír la orden del faraón el sirviente se retiró

Instantes después, ingresó un joven de diecisiete años con el uniforme de general de la guardia y ejercito del faraón ( imagínense a Joey con traje de general egipcio y con la piel más bronceada)

-Buenos días su alteza-dicho esto se inclinó ante Yami

-Jou, no es necesario tanta formalidad, después de todo estás entre amigos- con eso Yami se acerco a abrazar a su viejo amigo

-Por ti no hay problema Yami-dijo abrazándolo- pero ¿estas seguro de que estamos completamente entre amigos?- dijo mirando a Seto, quien le devolvió una mirada ofendida

-Si te molesta mi presencia, entonces me retiro, después de todo, no me agrada estar tan cerca del olor de los burros!

-Así, pues entonces báñate, sacerdote de tercera!

-Bueno, al menos yo me baño, guerrero de segunda mano!

-¿qué dijiste!-Jou se acerco Seto y Seto a él

-Lo que oíste!- con eso ya se estaban gritando cara a cara

-Óyeme bien Seto, nadie me llama un mal guerrero y se sale con la suya!

-Pero quien te insinuó que eras un mal guerrero?...yo no!

-¿Ah no?- dijo Jou confundido

-No...yo trataba de decir que ERES EL PEOR REMEDO DE GUERRERO QUE EXISTE!

-Así, pues tu eres...eres...UN TONTO SACERDOTE!

-Uy, ahora si que me asustaste Jou- dijo burlescamente Seto

Entonces Yami vio a Jou acercar su mano a su espada y a Seto acercarla a su cetro milenario y alejarse para pelear, entonces supo que tenía que hacer algo

"tengo que detenerlos!"

-Yami creo que mejor los detienes- dijo Shimon susurrándole

Con eso ambos guerreros sacaron sus armas y se disponían a lanzarse uno encima del otro, cuando Yami se puso en medio de ambos, ocasionando que ambos contrincantes trataran de detenerse ante la posibilidad de herir a su rey ...

-Ay, no quiero ni ver- dijo Shimon cubriéndose los ojos

El intento de no lastimar a Yami sólo llevo a que los tres se chocaran y perdieran el balance provocando una caída por unas gradas que terminó con uno encima del otro.

-Ou, mi cabeza- dijo Jou

-Ay, mi espalda- dijo Seto

-¿Están bien?

-Si Yami- respondieron los dos al unísono

-Me alegro... ahora, PODRÍAN BAJARSE DE MI ESPALDA!

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que habían caído sobre el faraón y a la velocidad de un rayo ambos se habían bajado de la espalda de Yami y estaban pidiendo disculpas. Shimon ayudo a Yami a pararse, él cual vio como su primo y su amigo estaban de rodillas pidiéndole disculpas y preguntando si estaba bien

-Si! estoy bien, pero estos Pleitos que tienen cada vez que se ven me van a matar uno de estos días!-dijo Yami con tanta gracia que todos los presentes estallaron en risas.

-Bueno, bueno, ya basta de risas, vayamos a lo que vinimos- dijo Yami volviendo a tomar su espacio en el trono real- Jou ¿conseguiste la información que pedí?

-Por supuesto que si- dijo tomando un royo de papiro- aquí mismo la tengo!

-Muy bien, ahora sólo nos falta un punto...

De pronto la puerta se abrió con rapidez dejando ingresar a una jovencita de no más de catorce años, pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

-lamento la tardanza su alteza, me encontraba ayudando a la señorita Ishizu en la enfermería y perdí noción del tiempo- dijo de rodillas ante el rey

-No tienes de que preocuparte Rebeca, no le diré a tu abuelo que llegaste tarde- dijo Yami con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias Yami, realmente creí que me castigaría esta vez!

-Sabes, creo que incluso es mejor que hayas llegado algo tarde, así evitaste la penosa necesidad de ver a ciertas personas hacer el ridículo- dijo mirando de reojo a Jou y Seto, quienes estaban sonrojados de vergüenza

-Bueno, y ¿para qué necesitas a Rebeca para tu plan?- dijo Shimon

Antes de que el faraón respondiese Rebeca lo hizo

-Lo que pasa señor Shimon, es que el faraón sabe que soy buena para retratar a las personas, incluso si no las he visto. Por ello me pidió que tratase de hacer una imagen de la apariencia del ladrón Janub a base da la información que mando pedir!- dijo con una sonrisa- verdad su majestad?

-Si, completamente cierto, gracias por explicarlo Rebeca

-Un placer su alteza- con eso ocupo el banco que usualmente usan los escribas y tomo sus materiales de dibujo, lista para empezar con su misión.

-Entonces era para eso que me pediste esto ¿verdad?-dijo Jou sosteniendo el papiro

-Sí, mi plan consiste en que podamos ver ,a base de los testimonios de tus soldados, una imagen del ladrón que buscamos. Luego podremos decidir quien es la persona más indicada para este caso!

-No me parece un mal plan- dijo Seto- bueno, entonces comencemos

-Haber Jou, dale lectura al papiro

-Con gusto Señor Shimon-dicho eso desenrollo el papiro- Entre las primeras afirmaciones, los soldados afirman que este ladrón tiene la experiencia de un ladrón de más de cuarenta años, pero la agilidad de uno de menos de treinta

-Um, eso es un poco difícil de deducir- dijo Seto- lo único que los soldados parecen aceptar es que es un hombre adulto

-Lo segundo que dicen es que, tiene la capacidad de correr largas distancias y hacer acrobacias en sus huidas

-Eso podría señalar que tiene una contextura fuerte y a la vez delgada, por lo cual soporta mucho y es flexible- dijo Yami

-Lo siguiente es que aseguran que es capaz de noquear a dos soldados de un sólo golpe

-Para ello a de tener una musculatura algo grande, tomando en cuenta de que derriba soldados del ejercito real- opinó Shimon

-La otra afirmación que hacen es que reciba ayuda de un misterioso monstruo volador con aspecto de ave

-Podría ser una sombra o algo así- dijo Seto

-También afirman que se cubre el cuerpo con una capa y una capucha. Además de cubrir parte de su rostro con un trapo negro

-Podría ser así como se filtra con facilidad entre las sombras- afirmó Shimon.

-La última afirmación es la más preocupante. Dicen que es capaz de manipular las sombras y que sus manos a veces brillan.

Con esto Yami se puso de pie y se miro con Seto...

-Pero eso podría ser...-dijo Yami

-No es posible...-dijo Seto

-Magia oscura?- dijo una voz desde la puerta

-Mahado?- todos los presentes voltearon a ver al sacerdote Mahado entrando por la puerta y haciendo una reverencia al faraón

-¿qué haces aquí Mahado?- preguntó Yami

-Bueno, me enteré que trataban de atrapar a Janub y quise tratar de ayudar. Cambiando de tema, he oído los rumores de que el tal Janub puede usar la magia del reino de las sombras como nosotros, pero en mi opinión, esos no son más que rumores!

-Bueno, pero eso es lo que dicen mis testigos.

-Gracias Jou. ¿Rebeca terminaste?- dijo Yami con amabilidad

-Si, su majestad- dijo con una sonrisa. Luego levantó el dibujo que había hecho y lo mostró a los presentes los cuales enmudecieron.

La imagen que veían era de un enorme hombre encapuchado, con sombras alrededor y gran musculatura, pero a la vez moderada.

-¿Ese es Janub?- preguntó nervioso Jou – Si ese es, no hay duda de porque los soldados nunca pueden con él!

Todos los presentes asintieron. Yami se acerco a Rebeca y tomó el dibujo de su mano, observándolo con detalle.

-Bueno- dijo llamando la atención de todos- Ya tenemos al sujeto que hay que perseguir- dijo mostrando de nuevo la imagen- ahora la pregunta es ¿Quién lo perseguirá?. Me encantaría hacerlo...

-Quizá debería hacerlo yo primo, después de todo, si ese sujeto tiene magia, lo más lógico es que lo combata un hechicero!

-No lo creo Seto- dijo Mahado- Humildemente pido que me otorgue esta misión, mi Señor- dijo arrodillándose- No creo Janub tenga tanta fuerza como para que el sacerdote Seto sea el que vaya, además ya he pensado en un plan.

-Bueno, Si estas seguro Mahado... entonces creo que te dejaré a cargo.

Con eso le entregó el dibujo y cada quien fue a seguir con sus respectivas labores.

Ooo

Fuera en las arenas del desierto, al atardecer, cierto ladrón disfrutaba de su tarde libre de robos y de su trabajo de niñero.

No había nada que Yugi disfrutase más que recostarse en una piedra y admirar a Ra ocultándose al oscurecer. Lo hacía sentir tranquilo. Pero muy en el fondo Yugi no estaba totalmente tranquilo. Desde el instante en que su padre lo había traído a Kemet la extraña sensación de vacío había aparecido en su pecho. Con el tiempo Yugi se las había arreglado para que fuese algo insignificante, pero era en estos momentos de tranquilidad en los que la sentía con más fuerza. Pero ¿qué le faltaba?

Ooo

Yami acababa de terminar con una junta y tenía tiempo libre. Se dirigió hacia los jardines del palacio y tomo asiento en una banca de piedra tallada.

Después de un día atareado no había nada más tranquilizante que poder contemplar el viaje de Ra por el cielo mientras se retiraba a dormir. Era en estos momentos que podía olvidar la presión de ser rey y volverse del 'Faraón Yami' a Yami un simple joven de quince años.

Sin embargo, no todo era tan hermoso. Era extraño pero hacía tiempo ya que Yami sentía un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, sentimiento que apareció cuando el aun era un príncipe. Algo le faltaba, pero ¿qué?

Ooo

Yugi miraba al cielo y casi como un ritual, saco de su vieja capa una flauta de madera, nada especial para quien la viese, pero para él era un gran tesoro. Mientras el sol se ocultaba Yugi contemplaba la flauta, cuyo único adorno era la marca del milenio que el mismo había tallado.

Ooo

Dejando que su cuerpo actuara por él, Yami saco del saco de su cinturón una flauta, una flauta de madera, pero no cualquier madera, la madera más fina que se podía conseguir en Egipto, además de tener oro adornando una réplica del símbolo del milenio. Yami la contemplaba con gran aprecio. Para todos la flauta era una obra de arte, pero nada más. Para Yami, la flauta era un gran tesoro y la cuidaba con mucho apreció.

Ooo

- - - - - - - - -

De pronto Yugi comenzó a tocar una melodía, una melodía especial. Era algo triste pero tenía tanto sentimiento que llegaba al corazón. La melodía era desconocida para él, no sabía cómo la sabía, nunca la había oído, pero desde la primera vez que la tocó, se volvió su favorita.

Yugi continuó tocando su flauta, sin saber que en otro lado, en el palacio real, su hermano Yami tocaba la misma canción pero a otro tono. Las melodías fluían por el viento, casi cómo buscándose una a otra. Casi sabiendo que si se encontraban conformarían la más bella melodía. Sus interpretes no lo sabían, pero lo que sus melodías transmitían era la necesidad de estar uno con el otro. Más mientras no lo supiesen, al menos podían desahogar sus sentimientos con la música que dos corazones unidos por el destino liberaban al viento con la esperanza de encontrarse algún día.

Ooo

Dark: bueno y que les pareció?

Nico: no estuvo tan mal, me gusto lo de las flautas

Dark: me da gusto que te haya agradado n.n

Nico: bueno, pero recuerda que tienes que actualizarlo pronto, no me hagas esperar mucho!

Dark: no te preocupes, ya tengo en mente lo que sigue, así que hasta la próxima!

R&R


	8. El plan de Mahado

Dark: Hola y bienvenidos a ...

(ve a Nico a punto de decirlo y se le lanza encima amarrándola a una silla)

Nico: mmmmnmnmnnn

Dark: Bueno ahora que ya me encargue de eso, bienvenidos al octavo capitulo!

Nico: mmmn ¬¬''

Dark: Yo te advertí que lo pagarías

Nico: mmnmnmnm ¬¬''''''

Dark: Así, el disclaimer

Nico: n.n mmm

Dark: (prende una radio) es bueno tener grabadoras n.n

Radio: **Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! De ninguno de sus personajes **(se apaga)

Nico: o.O ... mnm ¬¬''''''''''

Dark: Jaja, bueno comencemos con el fic!

El plan de Mahado

Mahado tenía todo listo. Gracias a un mapa y una relación de los robos ocurridos, había logrado deducir el próximo golpe del ladrón Janub y estaba listo para recibirlo.

Se había armado con los más fuertes guardias que pudo conseguir, además de los más rápidos, pero si eso no era suficiente tenía una buena carta bajo la manga.

"Janub, esta noche caerás en mis manos!" pensaba Mahado mientras terminaba los preparativos.

Ooo

-Bueno, estoy listo!- decía Yugi amarrándose su bolsa en el cinturón- hora de que Janub se ponga a trabajar!

-Hijo, recuerda, siempre piensa dos pasos más adelante que el enemigo

-Sí- dijo entusiastamente

-Prepárate para todo!

-Sí!

-Confía en tus habilidades, pero no demasiado

-Si- Yugi ya se estaba aburriendo

-Y también...

-Papá, ya estoy grandecito puedo cuidarme!

-Bueno, eso de grandecito... puede estar en tela de juicio- dijo burlándose de la estatura de Yugi

-Papá, ... mira ,sé que te preocupas por mi, pero ya me sé todas las reglas que me enseñaste...

-De acuerdo, pero una cosa más- se acerco con rostro serio- recuerda, nadie, y me refiero a nadie, puede ver tu rostro, ¿entendido!...cof...cof

-Si señor!

-Y cuida a Yavuk!

Con eso Yugi se fue cabalgando de la cueva. Dio un silbido y con gran rapidez Haru ya estaba en su hombro.

-Muy bien chicos!... esta noche, Janub hará otra de sus grandes apariciones, jaja- dijo mientras se colocaba su pañuelo en al rostro.

Ooo(En el edificio de la tesorería)

Yugi había dejado a Yavuk cerca de una palmera a las puertas de la ciudad y había ordenado que Haru ingresara y lo esperara en algún lugar del edificio por donde lo pudiese ver al entrar.

Lentamente Yugi se deslizo hacia la entrada del edificio, la cual era custodiada por dos guardias. Él como ladrón ya tenía en mente que era lo que debía de hacer. Primero burlar a esos guardias. Segundo ingresar y dirigirse al patio central que de seguro será resguardado por uno o dos guardias más, en ese caso necesitara quitarlos del medio, puesto que su objetivo era subir por la pared hasta la ventana que lo llevaría al piso superior, de donde se abriría paso hasta la sala del tesoro, tomaría lo que vino a buscar y regresaría a casa.

Una vez repasado el plan, Yugi se deslizo hacia una roca cerca de los guardias. Haciendo usa de una onda y una piedra golpeó una palmera algo lejana.

-Oye, viste eso?- le preguntó un guardia al otro

-Si, creo que hay alguien ahí, vayamos a ver!

Apenas se movieron de sus posiciones, Yugi se escurrió por la entrada. Corriendo a gran rapidez, cruzó el pasillo al patio central y se dio cuenta de que sus predicciones habían sido acertadas. Ahí, junto a una fogata charlaban dos preocupados guardias.

-Oye, oíste los rumores?

-No, qué pasa?

-dicen que el tal Janub puede derribar a dos guardias de un solo golpe!-dijo el primero

-Oye si eso es cierto debe ser un monstruo enorme y tenebroso!- dijo temblando el segundo

-En serio, vaya me pregunto que tan monstruoso será, dos guardias de un golpe- dijo una voz juguetona detrás de ellos. Por su preocupación los guardias no habían notado que Yugi estaba detrás de ellos. Y al oír su voz se petrificaron- ¿vaya cómo lo hará?

Con eso los dos Guardias dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con nada. Sin ellos notarlo, Yugi se había movido detrás de ellos y con un rápido movimiento estrello las cabezas de los guardias entre sí. Con eso ambos guardias tuvieron un boleto al país de los sueños.

-Y he aquí la respuesta al problema cómo derribar a dos guardias de un golpe caballeros. Es muy fácil cuando usas el ingenio, jaja

Yugi camino hasta la pared que conducía a la ventana que buscaba. Con cautela sacó de su bolsa unas manoplas con garras de navaja, además de una rodilleras iguales, y se las colocó. Y empezó a escalar lo más rápido que podía usando las navajas como un soporte.

-La... próxima...vez...traeré...otra...soga!- dijo Yugi que realmente detestaba el esfuerzo extra de escalar así, solo por que sólo tenía una soga y esa ya tenía un uso.

Habiendo llegado a la ventana, Yugi rápidamente llamó a Haru el cual salió de detrás de una viga en el techo. Yugi le indico a Haru que se mantuviera en silencio y con gran rapidez corrió por los pasillos. Habiéndose escabullido por la mitad de su trayecto, Yugi noto un pequeño obstáculo. Unos quince guardias se habían reunido en el pasillo que llevaba a la cámara principal para protegerla. Con mucha cautela Yugi se les acerco, con mucho cuidado sacó de su bolsa unas pequeñas esferas y las lanzó en centro de los guardias creando una pequeña nubecilla, y en menos de diez segundos todos los guardias estaban en el suelo roncando como bebés.

-Dulces sueños, jaja

Yugi siguió corriendo y llegó a su destino, la puerta de la cámara principal, la cual era resguardada por cuatro guardias.

-Haru, es tu turno-dijo señalando fuera de la ventana- hora de hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer amigo, Ve!

Con eso el halcón salió volando por la ventana e ingresó por una más alejada. Ya estando dentro, de un topetazo tiro un jarrón. Al oír el fuerte ruido unos guardias se acercaron y Haru, haciendo uso de su velocidad, empezó a picarlos con rapidez.

-ayuda, nos ataca una bestia!- gritaban los guardias, confundidos por el dolor de los picotazos y la oscuridad.

Al oír sus gritos de ayuda, tres de los guardias fueron a ayudarlos, dejando a uno, que aparentaba ser joven, para lidiar con Yugi.

Un guardia no era un reto para el ladrón Janub. Además el guardia estaba tan asustado de estar vigilando sólo que hasta temblaba. Yugi noto que el guardia era un cobarde y que podía usar ese defecto a su favor.

Tomo la daga de su cinturón he hizo notar su presencia entre las sombras al tirar un jarrón.

-¿Qui...quién anda ahí?-dijo temblando el guardia

-tu peor pesadilla, jajaja-dijo con la voz más tenebrosa que podía lograr.

A pesar de no lograr una voz muy espantosa, claramente el inexperto guardia estaba aterrorizado.

Yugi desenfundo su daga y apuntó a la cabeza del petrificado joven, y con un tiro muy certero

Zap!

La navaja calló justo a dos centímetros de la cara del guardia, el cual al ver lo ocurrido, simplemente se desmayó.

-Pan comido!- dijo Yugi mientras acercaba su mano para abrir la puerta

"Esperen, Quizá esto sea demasiado fácil, quien dejaría a un soldado inexperto proteger la puerta del lugar más importante del edificio?. Hmm , me parece que algo me esta esperando...y...Me muero por saber que clase de trampa me Pusieron!" Pensaba Yugi mientras sonreía entusiasmadamente, y sin pensarlo más entro en la habitación.

"hmm, parece muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo", pensaba Yugi mientras se acercaba al centro de la habitación admirando todos los tesoros que ahí habían.

-AHORA!- gritó una voz detrás de él y sin previo aviso una enorme jaula de metal calló sobre él. Yugi estaba atrapado.

-Wow!- dijo acercándose a los barrotes y fijándose en su gran solidificación, hasta se veían reforzados

-Lo tenemos, Lo tenemos, Señor Mahado, lo tenemos!- gritaban los guardias

-Mahado?- se preguntaba Yugi

-Yo soy Mahado- dijo saliendo de la oscuridad y acercándose a la jaula- Y es un gran placer conocerte Janu... –Mahado no terminó su oración pues estaba atónito de que lo que había capturado no podía ser lo que buscaba- ¿Tu eres Janub!

-Si, ese soy yo!-dijo Yugi entusiastamente- es un placer Señor... Mahado

-Pero, pero, yo esperaba a un adulto, no un chiquillo y debilucho muchacho!

-Oiga cuidado, seré pequeño pero no soy un niño, ya tengo más de catorce, así que no puede llamarme niño!-dijo Yugi claramente ofendido

-pero yo esperaba a un hombre muy fuerte...como puede ser que tu seas el que ha sido capaz de derrotar tantas veces a la guardia?

-Las apariencias engañan, créame. Pero debo de felicitarlo. Esta es la primera vez que alguien me enjaula. Debo de admitir que obviamente usted es de un rango superior, no solo en estatus sino también es inteligencia!

-No te hagas el muy agradable, ya verás, cuando te lleve ante el faraón pagarás por haberte burlado de él y su consejo!- dijo Mahado que ya se estaba irritando

-Del faraón, discúlpeme, pero yo contra el faraón no tengo nada ni contra su consejo, sólo trato de hacer más amenas las cosas

-Chiquillo, ya verás- dijo acercándose a la jaula- Me encargaré personalmente de que pases el resto de tu vida en las minas de cobre!- dio media vuelta y empezó a irse

-¿El resto de mi vida, uy, pero si hace eso llegaré tarde a cenar!-dijo riendo, lo cual irrito a Mahado quien siguía su camino –Pero sabe?- dijo Yugi sonriendo debajo de su pañuelo- Yo no creo...-saco unas esferas de su bolsa- ...Que eso vaya a Pasar!

De un momento a otro, toda la habitación se llenó de humo, y nadie podía ver nada. Al disiparse, Mahado miró a la jaula para encontrarla vacía y con la puerta abierta.

-ah, DEMONIOS, No ESCAPARÁS!-con eso salió corriendo para alcanzarlo

Yugi estaba corriendo con un pequeño saco con lo que vino a buscar y noto que Mahado lo seguía.

-jajaja... disculpe, pero ya se me hizo tarde, debo ir a casa- Yugi se dirigía a una salida que daba a un patio de reuniones.

-Oh! No, tu no vas a escapar- "si quieres que te lastime, eso haré!"

Mahado junto sus manos y en ellas empezaron a brillar con el poder de las sombras, en unos instantes había formado una esfera y se la lanzó a Yugi.

-¡¿QUÉ!- fue lo que dijo Yugi antes de ser golpeado por la ola de energía que lo mandó volando directo al patio

-Ya te tengo- dijo Mahado mientras corría al patio listo para atrapar a Janub.

-Ou- Yugi se frotaba la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie- eso si me dolió... vaya, nunca pensé que enviarían a un sacerdote a atacarme, bueno, eso me lo gano por confiado- dijo mientras revisaba no haberse lastimado nada.

-¿Pero qué...?- fue todo lo que Mahado pudo decir mientras veía al ladrón Janub de pie.

-oye, no es nada gentil de tu parte atacar con sombras a los demás!- le resondro Yugi

-Pero...pero eso es imposible...esa esfera de energía debería haberte noqueado...como es posible!- Mahado estaba claramente molesto y confundido.- Pero esto no lo voy a dejar así, ahora veras.- Mahado empezó a crear una esfera de energía más grande aun-Recibe esto!

La esfera voló hasta Yugi, quien sólo puso una mano enfrente y con gran sencillez la desvío.

-¡¿qué, ... ¿co...cómo es posible! –Mahado estaba nervioso

-Si quieres jugar con sombras...-el símbolo del milenio brillaba bajo la capucha de Yugi- Entonces jugaré con sombras!

De pronto una gran onda de energía salió de Yugi y se estrelló en contra de Mahado quien salió volando hasta el otro lado del patio.

-Oops, creo que se me pasó la mano- Yugi se sentía como un tonto por haber atacado tan fuerte. Corrió rápidamente al lado de Mahado quien estaba en el suelo y no se podía levantar. Mahado miraba con ira a Janub

-Ya... a...aca...acaba con...migo de una vez!

-Eres muy fuerte, pero no tan listo como yo creía

-¿qué?- Mahado no entendía

-Si hubiese deseado matarte, lo hubiese hecho cuando me encerraste, pero yo no busco manchar mis manos con la sangre de nadie, solo busco esto- dijo señalando a su saco-No te preocupes, te podrás bien, solo necesitas una buena noche de sueño y no moverte mucho y te pondrás como nuevo- dijo tiernamente Yugi mientras se retiraba

-Oye, pero...- decía Mahado tratando de levantarse pero notando que le era imposible

-ah, una cosa más, saluda al faraón y al consejo de mi parte- dijo acercándose al borde del techo. Dio un silbido y Haru Apareció volando con la soga que ya estaba atada aun palmera abajo. Yugi amarró el otro extremo a una banca de piedra y saco un trapo- Bueno... Adiós!- con eso salto por la cuerda y se deslizó hasta abajo. Dio una última mirada al edificio del que había salido y emprendió la huída .

-Te...volveré...a..ver...ja...nub- dijo Mahado antes de caer inconsciente.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno eso es todo!

Nico: mmnnnmm ¬¬''

Dark: No Nicole, no te voy a soltar, al menos no hasta el próximo capitulo n.n!

Nico: O.o mmmmnnn!

Dark: Hasta la próxima n.n!

Nico: O.Ommmnn...TT-TT mm mm mn

R&R


	9. El recuento de los daños!

Dark: Bueno, es un placer poder anunciar el noveno capitulo!

(Nico aparece amarrada en lasilla y saltando con ella para acercarse)

Nico: mmmm...TT-TT mnmnmm

Dark: que? O.o

Nico: Mm MMM mnn mnmmm!

Dark: A sí, prometí soltarte en este episodio verdad?

Nico: mmmm n.n

Dark: ok... pero si vuelves interrumpir en mi presentación te ira peor...

(Dark libera a Nico)

Nico: Ah, que bien poder hablar y moverse (se estira) ... luego hablaré contigo ¬¬''

Dark: n.n U no creo que debas amenazarme ¬¬' (Dark muestra la soga a Nico quien solo la ignora)

Nico: bueno...es hora de decir...**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!...**que bien se siente hablar n.n !

Dark: Si claro, bueno empecemos con el fic!

El recuento de los daños!

Yami estaba realmente nervioso. Hacía horas que había permitido que Mahado fuese a tender su emboscada, pero aun no regresaba, y había recibido noticias de que las cosas no estaban como se esperaban.

Seto, por su parte, buscaba entretenimiento al mirar a su primo recorrer la habitación, una y otra vez; realmente era algo cómico, pero la única razón que impedía que Seto riese era que también estaba nervioso. Pronto el cómico pasear de Yami por la sala del trono se volvió desesperante y Seto, siendo tan comprensivo como es (alerta de indirecta!), estaba al borde de la desesperación, borde que no dudo mucho en cruzar...

-Ya, basta Yami!- grito Seto- Se que estas preocupado y yo también, pero si crees que caminar por la habitación como un maniaco traerá noticias de Mahado, déjame decirte que antes que eso lo traiga tu habrás cavado una fosa en el suelo...Y me permito repetirte...EL SUELO ES DE GRANITO PURO!

Yami fue sacado de su trance por los gritos de Seto, aunque en realidad apenas y atendió a lo que decía, pero con ver la cara de su primo supo en un instante lo que le pedía, que se sentará y tranquilizara, pero esas eran justo las cosas que Yami no podía hacer en ese momento.

-Lo lamento Seto- Yami tomo asiento en su trono sin mirar a Seto- es solo que me preocupa que Mahado este herido...

-Yo entiendo que él es uno de tus mejores amigos Yami, pero debes ser paciente!

-Pero cuánto?

Con eso se oyó un golpe en la puerta

-Parece que no mucho primo- dijo Seto

-Su alteza- dijo un sirviente algo nervioso- el...El sacerdote...Mahado quiere...hablarle..

-Que pase- dijo Yami apresurado

Con eso las puertas de la sala se abrieron e ingresó Mahado, quien no estaba recuperado de su encuentro con Janub. Era notorio a simple vista que estaba herido. No podía caminar bien y usaba una vara como soporte, su ropa estaba sucia y su rostro agotado.

-¡Mahado!-dijeron al unísono Yami y Seto

-Qué fue lo que pasó contigo?- Yami corrió a la par de Seto para ayudar pero Mahado les hizo señas de que no la necesitaba, hecho que los presentes no creían.

-Fue Janub su alteza, ese ser es realmente fuerte!- Yami y Seto tenían un rostro sorprendido-Es muy ágil y veloz . Pero lo más impactante es su poder de las sombras

-Puede manipular las sombras?- preguntó Seto

-Si, y con una magnitud increíble. Cuando lo ataque no logre infringir ningún daño, pero él, con una sola mano desvió mi ataque, y con una simple ola de energía me mando volando dejándome inmóvil en el suelo!

-Te dejo noqueado con un ataque, entonces no hay duda de que subestimamos al sujeto!- dijo Seto sorprendido

-Si, no debimos confiarnos, desde que vimos su apariencia no debimos creer que sería sencillo!-dijo Yami

-Si, no debimos creer que un sujeto tan forzudo sería fácil de vencer!-dijo Seto

-Ah...bueno...lo de esa imagen...pues...

-si, que pasa?

-Esa imagen no estaba muy acertada que digamos

-En ese caso creo que debemos de corregirla!- dijo Yami y mando llamar a Rebeca

Cuando Rebeca llegó Yami le pidió a Mahado que le dijese como era en verdad el ladrón, pero Mahado estaba algo avergonzado...

-Bueno, él es...-a Mahado no se le hacía nada fácil admitir que había sido derrotado por un jovenzuelo que no le llegaba ni al cuello, pero tenía que decir lo que había visto-En primera nos equivocamos con la edad del ladrón...

-Era más viejo?...pregunto Seto

-No, en realidad más joven...como de quince a dieciséis años

-¿Tan joven?-dijo Rebeca

-Si

-Vaya, de seguro debe haberse iniciado domo ladrón a corta edad- dijo Yami muy interesado

-También nos equivocamos en su altura- miro a todos antes de seguir- en realidad es más bajo que usted su alteza!

Todos se sorprendieron, con excepción de Yami que se sonrojo puesto que no le agradaba mucho que la gente le recordara que no era el más alto de todos

-Más bajo que mi primo, vaya eso si es muy bajo- dijo entre risas Seto, pero se calló cuando vio a Yami dandole su mirada de o-te-callas-o-mueres!

-Que más- dijo molesto Yami

-Su contextura es delgada pero fuerte, como usted su majestad!-con esto Yami se calmo, le agradaba que la gente apreciara que al menos no era un alfeñique

-Qué más?-dijo Rebeca muy entusiasmada

-Su misteriosa sombra de la que recibe ayuda, no es más que una simple águila!

-UN ÁGUILA?- dijeron todos al unísono

-Si, pude verla bien al final. Era un águila joven, tiene plumaje rojizo oscuro y ojos de un color algo escarlata, un ave excepcional, con una rapidez tal que no me sorprende que la confundieran con una sombra!

-Un joven y un águila, una pareja misteriosa!- dijo Yami

-Ciertamente, es muy difícil entrenar a un águila, ya lo he intentado, pero esas aves son muy independientes!- aseguró Seto

-Se viste con una capa y ropa negras, además de cubrir parte de su rostro, no pude ver ninguna facción de su rostro por la oscuridad!

-Muy bien ya lo terminé!- dijo Rebeca, quien se lo mostró a todos los presentes, los cuales quedaron sorprendidos

-Es Él!- grito Mahado

-Ese es Janub, pero no es más que un niño, como puede vencernos un niño!- grito Seto

-Seto, me permito recordarte que el león no es como lo pintan

-Bien dicho Yami!- dijo Jou que venía con un papiro

-qué haces aquí?- preguntó Seto

-Sólo vine a traerle al faraón el recuento de lo perdido en esta emboscada- volteó a ver a Mahado apoyado en la vara- Mahado, qué haces aquí, deberías estar en la enfermería, sabes Mana te ha estado buscando!

Mahado se puso nervioso-Si, es que tenía que traerle el informe a su majestad, pero Mana quería que me quedara echado en cama.

-Bueno, bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de Mahado y su aprendiz, ahora. Podrías decirnos cuales fueron nuestras bajas?- preguntó Seto

-Bajas?

-Si Jou, Seto se refiere a los soldados heridos y...los muertos- dijo algo decaído Yami

-Bueno...en realidad...ninguna Señor

-NINGUNA?- dijeron todos

-Si. Lo único que tenemos son dos guardias con dolor de cabeza, quince dormidos y algunos con marcas de golpes en la cabezas y...a Si, Mahado que esta herido aquí!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Mahado se sonrojaba

-Nada más?- dijo Seto sorprendido- Eso es raro

-En cuanto a lo material, se rompieron dos jarrones y se robó cuarenta monedas de Plata- termino Jou

-Cuarenta y de plata, eso es muy poco, es decir, cualquiera robaría más!

-Tienes razón Seto. Este ladrón es realmente misterioso, es decir, es un joven, que asalta un lugar resguardado por una gran cantidad de soldados y los pasa sin herir gravemente a ninguno sólo para robar algo que pudo robar en cualquier tienda, eso es admirable- dijo Yami

-Ahora que lo menciona Señor- dijo Mahado ganándose la atención de los demás- antes de quedar inconsciente, ese muchacho me dijo que no quería herir a nadie, solo quería tomar lo que deseaba y que no tenía nada en contra de usted, me parece muy extraño...

-Mahado tiene razón, no es usual que un ladrón no tenga algo contra ti primo, es decir todos te culpan por lo que el consejo te hace hacer!

-Bueno...yo creo que debemos investigar más acerca de Janub antes de dar un veredicto, no lo creen mejor?

-Estoy de acuerdo su majestad- dijo Jou- Ahora son su permiso me retiro a los cuarteles a tomar versiones de soldados heridos- con esto Jou salió de la sala

-Y ahora contigo...-dijo Yami mirando a Mahado que apenas y podía estar parado, claro si es que podías llamar pararse a la postura en la que Mahado se tambaleaba.

-Yo?...este..su Majestad, no necesita preocuparse...-decía Mahado tratando de pararse mejor- yo estoy bastante, OUCH!- grito Mahado cuando Seto le dio una sueva palmada en la espalda

-Si, claro. Si tu estas bien, entonces yo soy la reencarnación de Sobek!- dijo Seto haciendo claro que Mahado no estaba bien (Sobek: dios egipcio cabeza de cocodrilo)

-Mahado...-Mahado volteo a ver la cara de Yami algo molesto

-si su majestad?-dijo con una sonrisa inocente

-Por lo que dijo Jou, no se supone que tu deberías estar aquí, se supone que deberías estar en la enfermería cuidándote!

-Y ES EXACTAMENTE A DONDE VA A IR AHORA MISMO!-grito una voz desde la entrada

Todos voltearon para ver a un muy molesta Mana en la puerta

-Ma...ma...Mana?-Mahado estaba claramente nervioso

-Claro que soy YO maestro!- en ese instante Mana noto la presencia de Yami y Seto en la sala y enrojeció un poco- uy, lo lamento mucho su excelencia, no era mi intención interrumpirle, es solo que-volteo a ver molesta a Mahado- mi maestro estaba estrictamente prohibido de salir de la enfermería!

-No hay problema Mana- dijo muy amablemente Yami- somos amigos y no tienes que disculparte

-En serio?- Yami solo le asintió- Oh gracias, gracias Yami!- con esto Mana se lanzo a abrazar a Yami quien solo sonreía por la muestra de cariño- Yo sabía que podía contar contigo, ...Uy, pero que cosa estoy haciendo!- Mana recién se dio cuenta de que no se suponía que abrazara al faraón- Lo olvide, ya no eres al príncipe, no debería seguirte abrazando tanto..tonta de mí, jaja

-No, no, Mana. Realmente me agradan tus abrazos, jaja-dijo Yami sonriendo- además, príncipe o no, seguimos siendo amigos, no?

-Claro que si!

-Disculpen?- dijo Seto

-Oh, perdóname Seto, no era mi intención ignorarte!-Mana se le lanzó a Seto con un gran abrazo y por extraño que parezca, éste no se rehusó-Como los viejos tiempos, jaja!

-Si, pero Mana recuerda que no debes de dar demostraciones de afecto como esas a tus superiores ante otras personas-dijo Mahado recordándole su posición a su aprendiz

-Sí, y como los viejos tiempos, Mahado sigue siendo el gruñón de siempre...Mahado es que nunca te cansas de las reglas y órdenes?-preguntó Yami

-Yo, Nunca, las órdenes son para cumplirse!

-Así, pero maestro, usted desobedeció la orden de la Señorita Ishizu de quedarse en la enfermería!

Mahado se puso algo avergonzado

-A si, entonces Mahado rompió la regla de obedecer a los médicos?- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica Seto

-Si- dijo Yami con una sonrisa igual

-Yo...este...gulp-Mahado estaba cada vez más nervioso

-Y, usted me dijo que el que rompe una regla tiene un castigo, no es así maestro?

-Bueno,... si...pero...

-A, pero las reglas no tienen cuestionamiento Mahado!-dijo Seto

-Pero...yo...este...

-Y como la máxima autoridad aquí soy yo, creo que es mi trabajo sancionar las reglas rotas, verdad?- dijo Yami con una mueca siniestra.

-Si- respondieron los otros dos con la misma mueca

Mahado ya estaba muy, muy nervioso, estaba seguro que esto no iba a gustarle, no si Yami ponía ese rostro

-Mana...dime, te gustaría hacer el favor de llevarte a Mahado a la enfermería?-dijo con una gran sonrisa Yami

-no...-Mahado sabía lo que regresar a la enfermería significaba y no le agradaba

-Claro su alteza-dijo Mana con una sonrisa traviesa

-Y, asegúrate, de que Ishizu lo revise, y que permanezca un buen tiempo en cama!-dijo con la misma sonrisa traviesa

-No...no...no sea así señor...-Mahado sabía que regresar a la enfermería sería ver a Ishizu, lo cual significaría recibir un sermón de cuchumil horas! Y luego ser condenado a cama perpetua, lo cual era permanecer en cama bajo vigilancia, y si algo odiaba Mahado en este mundo era sentir que lo sobre cuidaban, y por supuesto Yami sabía bien esto.

-Y, además asegúrate que no use su sortija del milenio por un buen rato!-dijo Seto con una sonrisa muy maquiavélica

-no...-ahora si Mahado había caído hasta el fondo, quitarle su sortija, eso lo descapacitaría de escabullirse de Ishizu

-Como que no maestro?

-no puedes pedirme eso Yami!

-Mana haz lo que te pedí quieres?- dijo Yami con una sonrisa

-Es acaso una orden Señor?-preguntó inocentemente

-Ahora que lo dices...-Miró a Mahado le sonrío- Si Mana, es una orden!

Mahado parecía muerto en pie

-Ya lo oyó maestro!- dijo muy entusiasmada Mana-Si es una orden, se debe obedecer, y más si es una orden del faraón, así que vamos!

Dicho esto Mana corrió hacia Mahado y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación (literalmente ya que Mahado no lo hizo muy sencillo)

-Mahado, nunca cambiará, jajaja- se rió Seto

-Crees que algún día le diga acerca de sus sentimientos a Mana?-preguntó Yami

-Él, yo lo dudo, tiene mucha dificultad con siquiera tenerla de aprendiz, además Mahado no es la clase de persona que dice con libertad sus sentimientos!

-Ahora que lo dices, yo diría que él y tu tienen mucho en común!- dijo con una sonrisa

Seto se molestó- él y yo, Claro que no, nosotros no nos parecemos- dijo a gritos

-A no, entonces debo recodarte que Kisara es el motivo por el cual tu, mi querido primo, te haz cambiado de túnica tres veces en un día, sin mencionar que haz dejado de gritarle a los sirvientes en su presencia, pero has sido incapaz de decirle un simple 'Te quiero', yo diría que tu y Mahado en verdad tienen mucho en común, jajaja

-Ya verás!

Con eso los dos primos se pasaron varias horas hablando, riendo y especulando en posibles razones para el robo.

Mientras por otra parte, el ladrón que era su objeto de intriga estaba por descubrir una noticia no muy agradable.

Ooo

Dark: bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado!

Nico: Siiiiii, que bueno es poder hablar de nuevo!

Dark: Si, y si no empiezas a calmarte, no podrás por mucho tiempo! ¬¬'

Nico: Ya veremos ¬¬''''

Dark/Nico: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	10. Un riesgo que tomar!

Nico: hola y bienvenidos a el siguiente episodio!

Dark: mmnnn (Dark aparece amarrada en la silla)

Nico: Ves te dije que me vengaría! Muahahaha!

Dark: O.oU….T-T mmmm

Nico: Ahora sabes lo que se siente!

Dark: T-T...O.O...mmmmm mm m!

Nico: No te preocupes, tengo tu historia aquí (mostrando la impresión del capitulo), Soy muy precavida! Muahaha

Dark: TT-TTmmm

Nico: No te preocupes te soltaré al final del episodio...o no? ¬-¬...bueno ahora...**Dark Janubis (aunque atrapada) no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

Dark: n.n U

Nico: Ahora si con el fic, uy! Que bien se siente poder tener tu papel!

Dark: ¬¬''

Un riesgo que tomar!

Yugi cabalgaba sobre Javuk con Haru cerca de ellos. Estaban muy contentos, habían logrado cumplir con su misión.

-Apuesto que papá va estar muy orgulloso de nuestro trabajo!- ambos animales concordaron- Hey, ya veo la cueva, Javuk aligera el pasó- dicho esto el caballo disminuyó la velocidad y Haru se posó en el hombro de Yugi.

Yugi desmontó de Javuk varios metros antes de llegar a la cueva y empezaron a caminar juntos. De pronto, un extraño presentimiento choco a Yugi, algo no estaba del todo bien.

Como un rayo, Yugi corrió hasta la cueva en donde encontró a Malik en la entrada, el cual se veía muy nervioso. Cuando Malik vio a Yugi corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Janub, no sabemos que le pasa!- gritaba el pequeño niño mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas

-Tranquilo Malik, qué es lo que pasa, de quién hablas?-preguntaba algo angustiado

-Es...es...el Señor Casef...

-¿qué!-Yugi sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda

-Tu papá se desmayó y ahora Kiet lo esta revisando- dijo Marik desde la entrada de la cueva

Sin más que decir, Janub corrió al interior de la cueva hasta donde estaban agrupados los niños. Al acercarse vio la figura de su padre en el suelo respirando con algo de dificultad, y a su lado estaba Kiet, uno de los niños mayores, atendiéndolo.

-Papá!- grito Janub y corrió hacia él. Al ver a Yugi todos los niños se hicieron a un lado- Papá...estas bien?

-...Yu...yu...gi?-decía Casef mientras abría sus cansados ojos- eres tu?

-Si, soy yo, papá. Pero, pero qué pasó?

-No es nada, no te preocupes...- dijo el viejo ladrón tratando de parase- Ah!- pero cayó de nuevo

-Como que nada, lo ves, algo esta mal contigo!

Casef miró con detenimiento a Yugi. De pronto vio una pequeña herida en la mejilla del muchacho de la cual había caído un poco de sangre.

-Yugi, pero qué...ah...qué fue lo que pasó contigo?- preguntó mientras con una mano limpiaba la mejilla del muchacho

-No es nada...

-Esa es mi excusa, búscate otra para tu padre...ahhh

-Es sólo que un hechicero me estaba esperando en ese lugar..y...bueno

-Te dije que estuvieras preparado para todo...creí que lo tenías claro...

-lo lamento...yo...

-Ya es suficiente!- dijo Kiet

-uh?- Todos se le quedaron viendo

-Discúlpenme, pero este no es momento para que el Señor Casef este esforzándose tanto!

-Qué no es nada...-dijo Casef

-pero si Kiet dice que si lo es entonces lo es, sabes bien que él sabe lo que dice!- le reprocho Yugi

Eso era cierto, Kiet tenía catorce años y era posiblemente el más grande del grupo, con excepción de Yugi y Casef. Además antes de terminar con Yugi, él había vivido con su padre, el cual era un médico de pueblo y había aprendido muchísimo, puesto que su meta era ser como su padre; pero un día su padre falleció y después de vagar por mucho, se encontró con Yugi, quien lo aceptó con la condición de que Kiet tendría que ser el médico de los niños, los cuales ahora son como sus hermanos menores.

-Pero yo...cof...cof...cof...-Casef empezó a toser, pero Maref le acercó un jarro de agua y se tranquilizó. Luego se recostó a descansar.

-Kiet...-dijo Yugi mirando nervioso al muchacho- por favor, dime...sabes qué le pasa a mi padre?

-Me temo que creo saberlo- dijo muy preocupado

-Entonces dímelo!- exigió Yugi

Estuvieron mirándose fijamente por unos minutos hasta que Kiet rompió el silencio

-Es la fiebre del nilo...-dijo decaídamente, lo cual angustió más a Yugi- Es una enfermedad que ataca principalmente a los adultos viejos y débiles, y a los niños más débiles...y me temo...que...es casi siempre mortal...

El silencio rodeó la estancia de la cueva. Nadie emitía ningún sonido, el único ruido era la respiración del cansado y viejo ladrón. Yugi acababa de recibir un choque muy fuerte.

-no...No!- fue lo que Yugi dijo

-Lo lamento...-Kiet no terminó lo que iba a decir puesto que vio sorprendido como una lágrima caía del rostro de Yugi. Todos los presentes sabían y entendían lo que era que te informaran que no tendrías padre. Todos eran huérfanos y de cierta manera se sentían mal por Yugi, después de todo, él y Casef los habían recibido cuando más lo necesitaron. Ver las lágrimas del ladrón más astuto de la ciudad, no era una escena agradable. Para los pequeños la única expresión que querían ver en su rostro era alegría.

Entonces Marik se le acercó a Kiet y lo miró con una mirada decidida.

-Oye...y que hay de la medicina?- preguntó naturalmente

-¿qué?- respondieron todos

-La medicina, porque deduzco por tu "casi siempre mortal", que debe de haber una, o no?

-Es eso verdad Kiet?- preguntó Yugi limpiando su rostro

-Si pero...no creo que sea una buena idea...-dijo dudoso

Yugi se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, dandole una mirada decidida

-Pero yo creo que sí lo es, y te pido, no, TE EXIJO ME LO DIGAS!- dijo en un tono bastante dominante, aunque no lograba intimidar a ninguno de los presente, pero si conmoverlos.

-Bueno...el único lugar en donde puedes encontrar esa...medicina es...

Ooo

-En la enfermería del palacio!-dijo Ishizu al faraón

-Ya veo, con que la plaga se ha esparcido por toda el área norte del afluente del Nilo- dijo Yami algo preocupado- Estas segura que la reserva de pociones de la enfermaría alcanzaría?

-Sí su majestad, quizá no alcance para todos los enfermos, pero sí para los más graves, para los otros puedo fabricar más!

-En ese caso creo que debo de encargar que te dirijas hacia la zona afectada y que además te acompañen Mana y Rebeca, además de los dos médicos de palacio!

-Cla... ¿Qué, pero su alteza, si nos envía a todos los principales médicos del palacio, quién se quedará para atenderle a usted y los otros hechiceros en nuestra ausencia?- preguntó algo preocupada de que algo pase en su ausencia y Yami o alguien resultará herido. En realidad le preocupaba mucho Yami, para ella, que había perdido a su familia a corta edad, Yami pasó a tomar el papel de su hermanito. Dejarlo la preocupaba.

-No se angustie señorita Ishizu, yo me haré cargo de la enfermería en su ausencia- dijo Shimon que entraba por la puerta y daba una suave venia- Yo tengo conocimientos médicos, ya que solía ser asistente del antiguo médico del padre del faraón. Así que puede confiar en mí!

-Esta seguro señor Shimon, podría ser mucho para usted, tal vez no sea buena idea...

-Tonterías Ishizu, Shimon puede con esto, además puede pedirle apoyo a cualquier sirviente, no tienes que angustiarte, después de todo, no te vas para siempre, solo por algún tiempo, jajaja- dijo Yami reasegurándole a Ishizu que estaría bien.

-Bueno...si usted lo dice su alteza...-Ishizu aún dudaba

-Ishizu, ya no te preocupes, además, mi pueblo necesita más de ti que yo, no te preocupes, prometo que nada malo va a pasar, pero ya no te angusties, si...hermana?

Al oír el dulce apodo que Yami solía darle desde que tenía siete años, Ishizu sintió que no podía negarse.

-Esta bien, lo haré Yami, pero más te vale que cuando regrese todo este bien, porque faraón o no, no voy a permitir que faltes a tu promesa, jajaja

Todos empezaron a reír juntos antes de retirarse cada quien a continuar con sus deberes.

Ooo

-El palacio?

-Si Janub, el palacio, es el único lugar donde se puede conseguir la medicina, lastimosamente no es algo que se pueda comprar. Es para ataques epidémicos y es muy guardada!

-En el palacio, eh?- decía Yugi mientras ponía una mirada pensativa

-Sí. Ya hay muchos guardias. Uno tendría que colarse hasta la enfermería para obtener lo que buscamos!

-El palacio...

-Janub...¿me estas oyendo!- gritó Kiet

-Esta resuelto!-dijo Yugi en tono animoso

-¿qué?

-Si la medicina es algo que no puedo conseguir y esta en el palacio, entonces tendré que entrar ahí y robarla!

-¿QUÉ!-Todos miraban sorprendidos a Yugi

-Qué no es obvio, no voy a permitir que mi padre muera, no si puedo evitarlo!

-Olvídalo!- se oyó la voz débil de Casef- no hay...manera de que ...yo te deje ir!

-Pero padre, si no voy podría perderte y eso es algo que no permitiré suceda!

-Pero tu no estas listo aun para algo tan grande, la última vez te enfrentaste con un hechicero, pero dentro del palacio hay cientos de ellos, sin mencionar a los siete grandes!

-Lo sé, pero iré cautelosamente. Me disfrazaré y me haré pasar por un sirviente. Me infiltraré en el palacio y me he de escabullir a la enfermería y traeré esa medicina para ti!-El rostro de Yugi mostraba gran decisión.

-Esta seguro?...

-Completamente- dijo Yugi acercándose a Casef

-Entonces no creo que pueda detenerte, tienes una personalidad muy terca y no podría...quitarte algo que ya este dentro de tu cabeza...Pero sólo iras con una condición...-Casef miró a Yugi y continuó al notar que tenía toda su atención- Escúchame, Nadie...y me refiero a NADIE...cof...cof...debe de ver tu apariencia, me entiendes!

-Pero, por qué?- se preguntaba sorprendido Yugi

-Cuando entres al palacio...y veas al faraón...entenderás que por el bien de tu vida y las nuestras...no te conviene que te vean.

La conversación solo duró otros minutos mientras Yugi mostraba el fruto de su trabajo. El plan estaba hecho, el día siguiente, Janub, el gran ladrón, haría una de sus más grandes hazañas: robaría bajo las narices del rey!

Ooo

Dark: mmm mm mmmn!

Nico: Bueno, creo que mi hermana quiere decir que espera que lo disfrutaran!

Dark: mm Mmm ¬¬''

Nico: Esta bien, esta bien, te voy a soltar! (suelta a Dark, la cual se tambalea por el entumecimiento de sus piernas)

Dark: Bueno, con eso comprobamos lo alocada que puede ser mi hermana!

Nico: Yo, pero si fuiste tu la que me amarró primero!

Dark: Y por qué debes vivir en el pasado!

Nico: Ay, olvídalo!

Dark: bueno, no importa...

Dark/Nico: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	11. Recolectando lo necesario

Dark: Bienvenidos a este nuevo capitulo...y mil disculpas por la tardanza n.n U

Nico: Siempre lo mismo contigo, primero faltas y luego pides disculpas como si nada!

Dark: Bueno, en ese caso supongo que te gustaría escribir tu el fic!

Nico: eh...bueno, la verdad ¬¬U...tu haces un buen trabajo y por eso te disculpamos n.n U

Dark: Si, claro. Bueno pero ahora haz tu trabajo ¬¬'

Nico: bueno...**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

Dark: Bueno, ahora si con el fic!

Recolectando lo necesario

Esa mañana Yugi había salido con rapidez de la cueva, a pesar de las innumerables protestas recibidas por Casef y los niños quienes se preocupaban por su seguridad. Yugi, para darles animo, prometió que volvería al anochecer. Su propuesta no alegro a nadie, pero los tranquilizó un poco.

Yugi ahora estaba recorriendo las cercanías al palacio y pensando cómo podría escabullirse y no ser notado. De pronto vio a un joven sirviente que disfrutaba de un día libre. Entonces notó el collar en su cuello, marca clara de ser sirviente del palacio. "_Si yo tuviera uno así, los guardias me dejarían el paso libre para entrar, pero como lo obtengo". _Pensó en robarlo, pero de hacerlo, esa persona perdería su empleo. "_lo tengo!". _Yugi se colocó un collar de zafiro que traía en su bolsillo y se acercó al sujeto.

-Oye...pss...amigo...

-Uh, disculpe, me habla a mí?- preguntó confundido el sirviente acercándose a la sombra en el callejón.

-Si. Dime, cuánto quieres por tu collar?

-Mi collar, disculpe, pero para que lo quiere?- pregunto sospechando el sirviente

-Es verdaderamente una obra de arte, y soy aficionado a coleccionar cosas con gran estilo!- dijo Yugi tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Ah, bueno. Pero me temo que no puedo vendérselo, vera, sin él no me dejarían entrar a mi trabajo-dijo amablemente. Aparentemente, éste sujeto debía de ser un comerciante.

-Y...cuánto te pagan en tu trabajo?

-Bueno... antes solían darme tres monedas de oro a la semana, pero ahora...por órdenes del Señor Namir... todos los sirvientes no deben de recibir más de una moneda de cobre cada dos semanas... debo decir, que eso no es muy útil para cubrir las necesidades de mi familia!... oh...disculpe, no era mi intención incomodarlo con mis problemas...de seguro usted no los pasa.- dijo algo avergonzado el sirviente

"_Ni te imaginas los problemas que paso!"_se decía así mismo Yugi

-No te preocupes, es bueno hablar de los problemas, así se puede desahogar, dime y cuanta familia tienes?- preguntó con gran curiosidad

-Bueno, tengo una esposa y tres hijos- dijo con gran orgullo

-Y dime... que dirías si te doy lo suficiente para que los mantengas durante un tiempo, a cambio de ese collar?

-Ah!-el sirviente de pronto se notó muy interesado- de cuánto estaría usted hablando señor?

-Digamos...-Yugi metió la mano debajo de su capa y saco un pequeño saco- siete zafiros y un rubí?

El sirviente quedó boquiabierto. Siete zafiros y un rubí, con eso el podría mantener a su familia cómodamente durante al menos tres años, claro, eso si viajaba a otra ciudad donde los impuestos no fuesen tan altos, pero de cualquier forma, con eso podría vivir ahí tranquilamente cuando menos un año!. Esta era una oferta de una vez en la vida, y verdaderamente había que ser tonto para rechazarla.

-Es...Es...Esta usted...hablando en serio?- preguntó dudoso el sirviente, que esperaba oír que era una broma.

-Si, es más también te puedes llevar este collar de oro con incrustaciones de zafiro y diamantes!...todo esto, si tu me das tu collar!- dijo estirando su mano para entregárselo.

Con gran rapidez, el sirviente se retiro su collar y se lo entregó, a la vez que tomaba su recompensa, asustado de que ese sujeto cambiara de opinión.

-Muchas gracias- dijo amablemente el sirviente- agradezco su generosa paga...ahora mi familia no morirá de hambre, mil gracias Señor!

-Llámame Janub, jajaja...

-Ja….Ja…Janub?- al oír el nombre de tan reconocido ladrón, el sirviente empezó a temblar. De pronto calló de rodillas- oh, por favor , no me haga nada, se lo ruego!

-No te haré nada, no te angusties. Lo único que quería era poder agregar a mi colección este collar. Ahora que lo tengo, tu puedes quedarte con eso como paga...mil gracias por tu cooperación...- dio una venia de agradecimiento y empezó a irse

-que raro...-murmuraba el sirviente anonadado-se supone que si él es el gran Janub...debería ser un sanguinario ladrón ...mmm...bueno, los rumores casi nunca son ciertos, y si lo son...qué importa, esta noche mi familia comerá bien y el día de mañana y los que le sigan!- El sirviente empezó a marcharse a casa lleno de alegría "_gracias gran Janub, nunca olvidaré esto!"_

Ooo

Por otro lado, Yugi se estaba cambiando de ropa en un viejo establo. Haru estaba parado en un poste junto a él, mirando interesadamente el nuevo disfraz de su amigo.

Yugi se estaba terminando de colocarse unas vendas en las manos cuando vio a Haru mirándolo.

-Qué pasa Haru?- preguntó algo confundido

El águila chillo casi cómo formulando una pregunta.

-Qué para que me pongo vendas si no estoy lastimado, bueno..es que son parte de mi disfraz!- al notar la mirada confundida del águila Yugi decidió explicar mejor su punto- veras...papá dijo que nadie debía de saber que yo estaría dentro del palacio... por eso, debo de encontrar una forma de que no me pidan que muestre mi rostro...así que se me ocurrió que si llego fingiendo haber sufrido un accidente y que mi rostro esta desfigurado...entonces no seré obligado a retirarme la capucha...listo, no?

El águila tenía una mirada de que si pudiera hablar diría "Es el plan más loco que he oído que has dicho en mi vida!". Yugi se dio cuenta de la mirada de su emplumado amigo.

-Qué pasa Haru, acaso no crees que estoy seguro de lo que hago?

La mirada de Haru mostraba un "No!"

-Así, haber dime... cuántas veces me he equivocado en mis planes!

Por la mente de Haru pasaba una imagen de la vez que yugi trato de infiltrarse en una taberna, pero lo expulsaron por ser menor de edad; la vez que quiso robar en una tienda, pero en vez de tomar una fruta tiro todas quedando atrapado bajo ellas; ó la vez que yugi estaba escapando y necesitaba una soga y tomo una del suelo para darse cuenta de que era un víbora; y por último la vez que Yugi le pidió a Haru que lo siguiera y Haru terminó con todas las plumas de su cola chamuscadas.

Ahora la mirada de Haru decía algo como "realmente quieres que te lo diga?"

Yugi también había estado recordando y ahora estaba algo avergonzado.

-Bueno, jajaja...pero sobrevivimos, no?

Haru chilló como diciendo "Apenas!"

Pronto la mirada de Yugi se lleno de seriedad aunque la sonrisa seguía en su rostro

-Haru...sé que estas preocupado como los demás, pero...si no me arriesgo ahora...tal vez papá no sobreviva... no me importa si no lo logro...es sólo que no podría vivir con mi alma si no hago todo lo posible por él hombre que me crió como a su propio hijo!

Haru entendía bien eso. Y se le paro en el hombro a Yugi, frotando su cabeza en la mejilla de su amigo. Esta era la manera de Haru de decir "confío en ti!"

-Gracias amigo- dijo Yugi frotando el pecho de su amigo- Ahora...por favor vuelve a casa...te prometo que daré mi mayor esfuerzo por volver lo más pronto posible

Viendo los ojos de Yugi, llenos de determinación, Haru alzo el vuelo y con un último chillido de buena suerte, se marchó volando.

-Ahora, a encarar mi mayor reto!- con eso Yugi emprendió el camino hasta la puerta del palacio, esperando y rogando a los dioses que lo ayudaran a cumplir su objetivo.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno eso fue todo el capitulo!...y no se preocupen ...trataré de escribir más pronto...pero quizá sea un poco difícil...así que pido un poco de paciencia si me tardo n.n

Nico: Y cuál es tu excusa esta vez?

Dark: Bueno...en realidad es que estoy en época de exámenes y tengo mucho que estudiar y trabajos que entregar... te parece suficiente ¬¬''

Nico: Bueno...es aceptable n.n

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	12. Un viejo amigo desconocido

Dark: Bueno como quien dice que dice el decir de un cuento...

Nico: Deja las tonterías para después, ya hiciste esperar mucho, ahora podrías tener más consideración y empezar de una buena vez!

Dark: Ok..ok...pero no te esponjes!...bueno de todos modos sean ustedes bienvenidos a otro capitulo de esta historia!

Nico: no te olvidas de algo?

Dark: a sí, quiero agradecer a las personas que no han dejado de enviar sus reviews a pesar de que realmente me demoro a veces en actualizar la historia, jajaja n.n U(y eso va para todas mis historias)

Nico: A veces?

Dark: sí, a veces; y alguien a veces debería cerrar la boca!¬¬'

Nico: Si claro, bueno de todos modos si yo no hablara nadie diría...**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

Dark: Pues adivina...Ya antes te suplió una maquina grabadora y puede volver a hacerlo!

Nico: Pero no es lo mismo...en todo caso , mejor olvídalo, y haznos un favor a todos comenzando el capitulo!

Dark: si, si , si, lo haré, pero no me agrada que una niñita me pare mandoneando... bueno ahora sí, comencemos con el Fic!

Un dato:

Sólo para aquellas personas que no tengan bien clara la vestimenta de Yugi, sólo imagíneselo vestido con su ropa de ladrón pero con ropa marrón en vez de negra; brazos, pies y cara envueltos en vendajes; y con una capucha que le cubre el rostro dejando sólo que los demás puedan ver de su nariz para abajo.

Un viejo amigo desconocido

Yugi comenzó a acercarse lentamente al palacio y vio a su primer reto en la entrada... dos ENORMES guardias que vigilaban la entrada. Bueno, quizá Yugi se había enfrentado a soldados más fuertes y aguerridos, pero nunca lo había hecho en plena luz del día, a tan corta distancia y sin el elemento sorpresa; y ahora realmente tenía que admitir que estaba algo nervios: de esta misión dependía la vida de su padre, y no había espacio para errores.

Nerviosamente se colocó el collar y trato de actuar naturalmente.

Caminó hasta la puerta rogando que no llamara la atención, empezó a cruzarla y cuando ya casi la había cruzado...

-TU! DETENTE, INDENTIFICATE AHORA MISMO!

Yugi sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Que debía decir?

-um...yo?-dijo volteando nerviosamente

-Si tu, cual es tu nombre?

-um...pues...

-RESPONDE!

-soy...-"_no puedo decir Janub...qué hago?"_-soy...soy...soy Yugi-dijo en casi un susurro

-Qué?...YU...YU...YUKI?

-no...emm...digo..SI...me llamó Yuki-"_phew, me salvé"_dijo pensando que gracias al mal oído del guardia ahora tenía una identidad con la cual ocultarse.

-Bueno, pero... DE TODAS FORMAS DIME QUE HACES EN EL PALACIO!

-IDIOTA!-Yugi volteó inmediatamente para ver al otro guardia dando un fuerte grito y un golpe al otro; obviamente éste era su superior.

-pero...señor yo sólo...

-ERES UN COMPLETO TONTO, no te das cuenta del emblema que lleva en su pecho este joven!

Yugi miró rápidamente el collar en su cuello y sintió un alivio inmediato, su plan estaba funcionando.

-SI, lo veo señor!

-Entonces deberías ser consciente de que ese emblema identifica a este pobre muchacho como un sirviente del palacio, no seas estúpido, no le detengas el paso a su trabajo!

-Si SEÑOR, mil disculpas joven sirviente- con eso el guardia regreso a su puesto y Yugi continuó su camino con gran alivio.

Al ingresar al palacio Yugi quedo completamente deslumbrado. Nunca en toda su vida había visto un lugar tan lujoso, tan magnificente, tan maravilloso, y sobre todo tan nostálgico. Era extraño pero Yugi sentía nostalgia, era como si ya antes hubiera estado en ese lugar, pero aunque lo intentaba no podía recordar alguna ocasión en la cual el hubiese pisado el palacio real.

Casi como llevado por una fuerza invisible, Yugi terminó caminando hasta un pasadizo que conducía a un enorme jardín, al mirar por la ventana quedó maravillado con todas las plantas que podía ver, y repentinamente sintió que casi podía oír voces en ese lugar, voces de niños jugando y el sentimiento nostálgico aumento más.

Yugi estaba en un trance tan profundo que no notó al señor Shimon descendiendo de una escaleras justo detrás de él. Shimon estaba cargando en sus brazos numerosas vasijas que le entorpecían un poco la visión. Al oír las quejas del anciano acerca de su espalda y de lo pesadas que eran las vasijas, Yugi notó que no estaba sólo. Entonces volteó, solo para encontrarse con una emergencia. Aparentemente, Shimon no pudo ver bien un escalón y ahora estaba cayendo de las escaleras, y en su susto lanzó todas las vasijas al cielo, y ahora estaban por caerle encima.

El pobre de Shimon cerro sus ojos con fuerza, esperando sentir el dolor de las vasijas cayendo sobre su cansado cuerpo, pero se sorprendió cuando eso nunca pasó. Se animo así mismo para abrir un ojo y quedo sorprendido de lo que vio. Era Yugi, el cual haciendo uso de su gran agilidad, había logrado hacer semejante marometa que logró detener las cinco vasijas de caer sobre el pobre Shimon; quedando algo atascado con dos vasijas en su rodilla derecha, una en cada mano, y una que había aterrizado en su cabeza y que para su alivio no decidió romperse.

Shimon estaba asombrado de tal forma que no se había levantado del suelo, pero fue la voz de Yugi la que lo sacó de su trance...

-Em...disculpe...señor...cree que puede darme una mano...en lugar de mirarme?-preguntó amablemente

-uh?...Ah! por supuesto, permítame!-Shimon corrió a auxiliarlo y en un instante había retirado todas las vasijas y las había colocado a un lado.

Shimon volteó a ver al joven que lo había ayudado.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda jovencito- dijo con una amable sonrisa y ofreciendo un apretón de manos.

-De nada Señor-respondió Yugi tomando la mano de Shimon.

De pronto la sonrisa de Shimon se borro al observar bien la mano del muchacho y darse cuenta de que estaba toda envendada.

-Oye...jovencito, estás herido?-dijo Shimon mientras notaba que debajo de la capucha que el muchacho usaba se veían más vendajes.

Yugi se puso algo nervioso. Esta era su segunda pruebe, engañas a los habitantes del palacio con una mentira que lograra convencerlos de que no le pidieran mostrar su rostro.

-Pues...vera...es que... sufrí un accidente...

-Un accidente?-preguntó curioso el señor Shimon

-Si vera...-Entonces Yugi recordó su pelea contra Mahado y se le ocurrió una idea-La verdad es que me vi envuelto en una pelea...

-Una pelea, por Ra... que clase de pelea deja a un joven cubierto de vendas?

-Una pelea de sombras!-dijo Yugi quien evidentemente se estaba logrando meter en su personaje puesto que esa parte si era verdad.

-UNA PELEA DE SOMBRAS, pero cómo se vio usted envuelto en eso?

-Vera...quedé atrapado en medio de una pelea entre... un ladrón y un hechicero... para mi mala suerte no estaba en el lugar indicado y un fuerte ataque de sombras me golpeó!

-Por todos los dioses, eso es terrible, y está usted bien?...cómo sobrevivió?

-Bueno...este...si estoy bien...en realidad no sé cómo sobreviví pero estoy feliz de ello... también de que la pelea solo afectara mi piel y no mis huesos ni músculos!- lo último lo dijo con un tono animado. Esto era más sencillo ya que no era por completo mentira; y si había algo que le costaba dominar a Yugi en el mundo de los ladrones, eso era ser cruel y ser un buen mentiroso.

-Wow...eso debió ser devastador... entonces me dejarías ver el daño ocasionado?-preguntó Shimon algo preocupado.

Yugi quedó tieso, Y ahora qué, le mostraba, se negaba?...

-Pero...para que quiere ver?-preguntó nerviosamente

-Es que soy el único médico en el palacio actualmente y quizá pueda hacer algo para ayudarte...

-No creo que eso sea posible...

-Por qué no?-preguntó Shimon sospechando algo raro.

-Bueno porque...-"_Que digo...que digo...esperen...cuál era el nombre de la hechicera que curaba en el palacio...Isha...Ishu...Ishizu?...A sí...Ishizu!"_-Porque si la señorita Ishizu intentó curarme y no pudo, realmente creo que no valdría la pena mostrarle algo tan desagradable a usted señor-dijo Yugi son naturalidad

Shimon tenía que admitir, si Ishizu no pudo hacer nada por el muchacho, entonces él no tenía posibilidad alguno, por ello le creyó- Ah...ya veo...quizá tienes razón...

-Además...estar así no me incomoda en lo más mínimo, después de todo usted vio que no me dificulta el movimiento, lo único que no me gusta es mostrar mi rostro... la verdad es que resulta desagradable!-dijo Yugi esperando que Shimon se lo creyera todo.

-Entiendo...en ese caso no creo que haya motivos para forzarte. Pero cambiando de tema... no creo haberte visto trabajando aquí antes... es que acaso eres un sirviente nuevo?-preguntó con interés

-Am...pues..sí...soy un sirviente nuevo que acaban de traer para...apoyar, jajaja-dijo con una suave risa.

-Ya veo, oye y ya tienes asignado algún trabajo?

-Pues...no...pero...

-Entonces podrías ser mi ayudante!-dijo con gran entusiasmo

-¡Qué?

-Sí, verás, tengo mucho trabajo para mi sólo y como veo que tienes muchas habilidades entonces creo que seras bueno para ayudarme!

-Si, pero...-_"no..no puedo distraerme de mi misión!"_

-Oh, vamos, el trabajo de médico no es tan complicado si se hace entre dos!

-Sí pero...espere...dijo usted médico?

-Sí, soy el suplente de la señorita Ishizu!-dijo con gran orgullo

-Cómo ir a la enfermería del palacio y atender con medicinas?-volvió a preguntar ansiosamente

-Pues...sí...tendríamos que ir allá de rato en rato y...

-Entonces estoy completamente de acuerdo!-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-además la paga es...Qué, aceptas, grandioso!-dijo Shimon devolviendo la sonrisa

-Muchas gracias por ser amable señor...?-Yugi recién noto que no conocía el nombre del sujeto

-Shimon-dijo con alegría

Yugi sintió que ese nombre le era familiar por algún motivo, pero decidió ignorar ese sentimiento.

-Hablando de eso...necesito saber tu nombre antes de que vayas conmigo

-Yo?...pues...me llamo Yuki!-dijo con gusto de saber que no tuvo que pensar en un nombre nuevo, y todo gracias al distraído guardia.

Esta vez Shimon fue el que sintió algo extraño. _"Yuki...eso suena al nombre del pequeño príncipe yugi, que descanse en la gloria de los dioses...que raro, apenas conozco a este chico, pero me parece conocido, aunque no veo su rostro...esa sonrisa se me hace familiar...bueno, o importa..."_

Entonces Shimon y Janub se pusieron en camino a iniciar las labores del día.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, ése fue el capítulo y sinceramente espero que les hiciera sentir que valió la espera n.n!

Nico: Si claro...sólo no nos hagas esperar tanto quieres! ¬¬

Dark: Oh, ya callate! ¬¬''

Nico le saca la lengua a Dark, quien hace lo mismo.

Dark/Nico: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	13. Preguntas, decretos y problemas!

Dark: Hola, bienvenidos al trece...trecea...treceado...tre...

Nico: (suspira) ay...treceavo capitulo...

Dark: Eso era lo que iba a decir!

Nico: si claro! ¬¬'

Dark: bueno...quizá no...pero eso no es importante...así que di tu parte de una vez. Ya quiero comenzar!

Nico: Ok...**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

Dark: Bueno, ahora vayamos con el fic!

Preguntas , decretos y problemas!

El señor Shimon condujo a su nuevo ayudante hasta un salón amplio.

-Muy bien, ahora deja los jarrones en el suelo-dijo Shimon mientras miraba en un cofre algo.

Yugi los dejó suavemente en el suelo y se quedó observando a Shimon.

-Bueno aparentemente tenemos una agenda un poco atareada...-dijo Shimon mientras revisaba una lista-tenemos q revisar a dos sirvientes, luego atender a un soldado herido, después tendremos un descanso, y después del descanso iremos a atender a un paciente de la señorita Ishizu...

El señor Shimon siguió relatando la lista, pero Yugi no se sentía muy interesado por su contenido, su única preocupación era obtener la medicina que necesitaba, y si para ello tendría que apoyar al anciano todo el día, entonces lo haría, de todas formas le agradaba mucho la presencia de Shimon.

Ooo

En otra parte del palacio...

-¡Qué?... quiere verme hoy, por qué?-gritaba un furioso Yami.

-Bueno, según él, le debes una explicación por lo que le ocurrió a Mahado-respondió Seto con toda tranquilidad.

-Pero qué no tiene a alguien más que hacer infeliz!-gritó Yami dejándose caer en una silla.

-Aparentemente hoy, no-Seto ya estaba a punto de reírse de su broma pero le basto la expresión que le estaba poniendo su primo para saber que no sería recomendable para su salud atreverse a ello.

-Namir!...si pudiera exiliaría a ese inútil y pondría a cualquier tonto en su puesto...Mira que hasta te pondría a ti Seto!-dijo Yami riendo.

-Oye, te aprovechas de tu título para burlarte de mi... vaya admirable líder-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Pero ya era hora de que alguien te manipule tonto Sacerdote!-dijo Jou mientras entraba al salón.

-Como quisiera que alguien pudiera hacerte callar a ti, bobo guerrero!

-Vieja momia!-dijo Jou

-Chacal taciturno!-respondió Seto

-Víbora venenosa!-atacó Jou

-Cocodrilo desdentado!-contraatacó Seto

-Apis mojado!-gritó Jou

-Tu lo serás!...Buey sin cuernos!

(Nico: Apis mojado? O.o/ Dark: no me preguntes, son egipcios, déjalos ser!)

Ambos seguían gritándose la primera cosa que pudiesen llamar ofensa que se les pasaba por la cabeza.

-YA BASTA!-Yami no estaba de humor para soportar sus tontas peleas en ese momento-No ven que no es hora para esas cosas, cuento con ustedes y así se comportan? Peleando como locos. Lo único que lograran es que me critiquen por no saber hacer respetar mi presencia!...Y saben que Namir sería capaz de mandarlos a prisión con tal de que la 'imagen del rey' quede intacta...si claro, la imagen de quien firma sus papeles será...-Yami dijo lo último para sí mismo.

-Lo... Lo lamentamos mucho...-dijeron ambos.

-Bueno, ya no importa, lo mejor será que ya me vaya al sitio de la reunión, no permitiré que también me critique por impuntualidad!

Ooo

Yugi y el señor Shimon acababan de terminar de revisar al soldado herido y estaban llevando los utensilios usados hasta la enfermería.

"_Creo que nunca voy a quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza!"_pensaba Yugi, algo asqueado de la horrible e infectada herida del soldado. No era que nunca hubiese visto algo peor, pero nunca tuvo que limpiar las heridas de alguien más. "_Juro que nunca volveré a despreciar a un médico!...hacer ese trabajo es verdaderamente horrible!"_

Yugi estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no notó al señor Shimon detenerse y por consecuencia se choco con él.

-Uh?... disculpe... Señor Shimon por qué se detiene?-preguntó Yugi confundido.

-No hay problema Yuki, es solo que el faraón viene para acá-dijo Shimon señalando hacia el fondo del pasillo donde Yami, Seto y Jou estaban saliendo de la habitación donde momentos antes habían estado conversando-Rápido, deja todo en el suelo e inclínate ante el faraón!-dijo con rapidez Shimon.

Yugi no había llegado a ver bien al faraón porque Shimon lo hizo inclinar su cabeza y dejar todo en el suelo.

Yami divisó a Shimon de lo lejos y se acercó alegremente hasta él, seguido por los demás.

-Buenas tardes mi faraón-dijo Shimon con la cabeza inclinada.

-Buenas tardes Shimon, puedes enderezarte, sabes que nunca te exijo que te inclines ante mí-dijo Yami, muy alegre de encontrar a su viejo amigo.

Pero de pronto una sensación extraña lo sacudió. Era como si algo en su pecho hubiese saltado y como si su mente se hubiese abierto, pero lo más importante era un extraño sentimiento de alegría (poco sabía el faraón que Yugi ,a su costado, sentía lo mismo). Yami no tardó en notar la presencia de muchacho al lado de Shimon.

-Y dime Shimon, quién es este joven?-preguntó muy interesado.

Shimon volteó a ver al chico que aun tenía su cabeza gacha. Y sonrío, "creo que nunca ha estado en presencia de alguien tan importante... se nota que tiene miedo a levantar la mirada!"pensó Shimon. Lo que Shimon no sabía era que el muchacho no estaba asustado, sino que se sentía tan extraño por los sentimientos nuevos que recorrían su cuerpo que no se había dado cuenta de que hablaban de él.

-Este muchacho?...pues su nombre es Yuki y es un sirviente nuevo que muy amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme en la enfermería-dijo muy contento Shimon.

-Que bien, es bueno que haya chicos que se ofrezcan a apoyar-dijo Jou.

-Sí... bueno, pero por qué no me miras chico?-preguntó Yami un poco preocupado al notar las vendas en las manos del muchacho.

-Pues, verás...este pobre chico se vio envuelto en una pelea entre un hechicero y un ladrón y por desgracia terminó siendo herido por las energías oscuras, me dijo que Ishizu ya había visto su caso pero no pudo hacer nada... por ello el muchacho no gusta de mostrar su rostro...

-oh... pues entonces...lamento la pregunta si te hice sentir mal chico, pero no tienes que mantenerte agachado todo el tiempo, después de todo no soy más que una persona más si me quitas el título y la ropa vistosa, jajaja-Yami se sentía muy alegre y no sabía porqué.

Yugi, gracias a las últimas palabras de Yami, se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando y decidió mirar hacia arriba. Pero cuando vio la imagen de la persona que estaba viendo, casi, pero casi y por un milagro no gritó!

Ahí, enfrente de él, había una exacta replica de sí mismo con una que otra pequeña diferencia pero eran casi iguales. Yugi no entendía lo que pasaba. "_que raro...este es el faraón?...pero si es igual a mí... siento que lo he visto antes...ja, tonto de mi, si veo esa imagen cada vez que miro un espejo..."_Yugi estaba tan nervioso que estaba temblando un poco.

-Chico, estas bien?-preguntó preocupado Yami-Ya dije que no era mi intención ofenderte-realmente el sentía que iba a empezar a temblar si este misterioso chico no paraba.

Yugi decidió tranquilizarse un poco y responder.

-Sí... estoy...estoy bien... no me siento ofendido Señor-respondió Yugi.

Al oír su voz, Yami sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y casi lo hace saltar de los nervios. "_Esa voz...donde he oído esa voz... que raro suena como la mía, pero menos gruesa y más infantil... se me hace familiar..."_

-Bueno, odio arruinar enternecedores encuentros, pero debo recordarle al faraón que tiene una reunión muy importante-dijo Seto dandole un pequeño empujón a su primo para que despertase de sus sueños-Yami no es hora de andar en las nubes!-le susurró al oído.

-Ah! Es cierto...bueno, este fue un placer verte Shimon, y un placer conocerte Yugi...-con eso Yugi casi salta del susto-Ah... perdón...me equivoque...lo lamentó Yuki, jajaja-Yami se sentía apenado, de donde rayos salió el nombre de su hermano. Cómo se le ocurría llamar Yugi a este pobre sirviente. "_Si pudiera me daría un golpe en la cabeza, pero de seguro creerían que estoy loco"_pensaba Yami mientras se marchaba con Jou y Seto detrás de él.

Yugi sentía que miles de preguntas le venían a la cabeza. _"Pero quién era él qué se me hace tan familiar?...por qué me llamó Yugi, será que cometió un error?...me preguntó si a eso se refería mi padre con que algo tenía que ver la apariencia del rey?... por qué su voz me es tan conocida?...AH! y qué importa eso, este no es momento de que piense en tonterías, luego pensaré en esas cosas, pero ahora debo pensar en salvar la vida de mi padre!" _decidido de que no era importante pensar en las respuestas a sus preguntas en ése momento, Yugi siguió a Shimon.

Ooo

-Cómo puede ser que ése tonto haya fallado en capturar a un simple muchacho!-gritaba furioso Namir mientras esperaba el arribo del faraón a la sala de reuniones.

-Señor, el faraón a llegado-anunció un sirviente.

-Dile que puede pasar- "_Ahora tengo un nuevo plan para atrapar a esa rata, y si lo arruinas Yami, entonces me desharé de ti como lo hice con tu patético hermano!"_

Ooo

Yugi había llegado con el señor Shimon hasta la enfermería y había dejado todo en su lugar. Shimon había dicho que iría a traerles algo para comer mientras tomaban su descanso. Yugi por su parte decidió investigar la habitación para ver si encontraba la medicina que necesitaba, sin embargo, se encontró con tantos frascos que no podía distinguir cual era qué. "_rayos!"_pensó "_necesito que alguien me diga cual es el frasco...tendré que hacer que el señor Shimon me lo diga... no creo que sea tan difícil..."_

_-_Yuki? Qué haces allí?-preguntó Shimon trayendo dos bandejas, una con carne asada y la otra con fruta.

Yugi se sorprendió y casi tira un frasco, pero por suerte sus reflejos , después de años de robos, eran muy buenos y logró sujetarlo.

-Yo?-preguntó nerviosamente-pues...este... yo sólo miraba la cantidad de medicinas que tiene este lugar, apuesto a que es el lugar más provisto de todo Egipto!

-Pues sí, yo organicé la obtención de medicinas!-dijo con orgullo.

-Así, entonces usted debe de saber cuál medicina es cuál, verdad?

-Pues sí...

-Entonces quizá usted sepa cual es la medicina para la fiebre del Nilo, no?

Shimon se le quedó viendo, nadie hablaba de la epidemia, esto era extraño.

-Para qué quieres saber cual es?-preguntó Shimon.

-Pues...vera mi padre...

-Tu padre...?

Yugi no quería mentir pero necesitaba una excusa.

-Mi padre contrajo esa enfermedad y fue ella la que le quitó la vida-Yugi sentía tristeza de pensar que quizá, si no se apuraba, eso no sería mentira.

-Oh...yo... lo lamento-dijo Shimon algo mal por haber preguntado-pero, para qué quieres saber eso?

-Es que yo siempre quise saber si existía alguna manera por la cual mi padre no hubiese muerto, así al menos si alguna vez algún miembro de mi familia contrae esa enfermedad tendré en mente la posibilidad de salvarlos...

-Entiendo-Shimon se sentía feliz de saber que al muchacho le preocupaban los suyos, y pensó que no haría daño decirle-Mira...es este frasco...-dijo levantando un frasco de color púrpura-basta con que el enfermo tome tres gotas en la mañana, en la tarde y en la noche, y en dos días estará sano. Sin embargo, la enfermedad lo dejará agotado por algunos días. Espero que eso te haga sentir mejor-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No tiene idea de cuan tranquilo me siento ahora-dijo Yugi. Ahora ya sabía como curar a Casef.

Ambos pasaron unos minutos comiendo y hablando.

-Bueno, el descanso terminó, es hora de que atendamos al paciente de la señorita Ishizu-dicho esto Shimon tomo una bandeja con agua y se la dio a Yugi. También tomo un frasco y un vaso con agua.

Ambos salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a una habitación que se encontraba en la zona de dormitorios.

-Disculpe señor Shimon-dijo Yugi mientras se detenían ante una puerta-A quién vamos a atender?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Shimon solo lo guió al interior de la habitación, en donde en una cama juntó a la ventana abierta, descansaba alguien que Yugi conocía muy bien.

-Él es el sacerdote Mahado, tuvo una pelea muy dura el otro día y esta muy agotado desde entonces-dijo Shimon mientras se acercaba a la cama-Mahado, estas despierto?

-Sí señor Shimon-respondió con voz débil.

-Ven Yuki, necesito que traigas eso-dijo indicando a la bandeja.

Yugi se acercó algo nervioso.

-Quién es él?-preguntó Mahado mientras observaba constantemente a Yugi.

-Oh, él es Yuki, un sirviente nuevo que se ofreció a apoyarme-dijo Shimon mientras limpiaba la espalda del sacerdote y le colocaba un ungüento.

-Así? Y por qué se cubre el rostro?-preguntó desconfiadamente Mahado.

-Este pobre chico se vio envuelto en una pelea entre un hechicero y un ladrón y por desgracia terminó siendo herido por las energías oscuras, me dijo que Ishizu ya había visto su caso pero no pudo hacer nada...

-Así? Que raro-Mahado no tenía nada de confianza en ese chico-Chico, dime, cuántos años tienes?

-Pues...yo...tengo quince-dijo Yugi.

Mahado sintió que esa voz la conocía.

Pasaron varios minutos y la tensión no disminuía en la habitación.

-Bueno, ahora solo falta tu medicina- dijo Shimon, pero justo en ese momento apareció un sirviente en la puerta.

-Señor Shimon, venga pronto, el cocinero se quemó la mano y el sirviente de la cocina se resbaló con el agua que dejó caer el cocinero!

-Oh, cielos...Yuki, por favor dale su medicina a Mahado mientras yo arreglo esto, son dos gotas del frasco de la mesa-con eso Shimon se fue.

Yugi tomo el frasco y cogió el vaso de agua. Se los llevó hasta una mesa e iba a verter el contenido cuando...

-Qué haces en el palacio?-preguntó con voz de demanda Mahado, a pesar de estar cansado.

-Yo? Sólo mi trabajo-dijo Yugi siguiendo en su papel.

-Puedes haber engañado a todo el mundo, pero no a mí!-Gritó Mahado.

-Sinceramente no creía que te podría engañar... ya lo dije eres muy listo...

-Claro, y ayuda haber conocido en persona tu presencia, Janub!-dijo Mahado con astucia.

-Bueno, descubriste quien soy, pero qué tiene, acaso esperas un premio por eso-respondió de mala gana.

-Mi premio será cuando le avise al rey quien eres. Entonces te sentenciaran de seguro!

-Es lo más probable... pero dime, precisamente cómo planeas revelar quien soy si ni siquiera puedes pararte?

-Bueno...yo...-Mahado no había pensado en eso-supongo que tienes razón, aun estoy agotado por nuestra pelea, además estoy en tus manos y todo el palacio, ahora no podré detenerte de hacer lo que quieras con todos y...

-Ay! Por favor deja de ser tan dramático!-dijo Yugi ya cansado de oírle decir eso- ya te lo dije, yo solo robo lo que necesito y no soy un asesino!

-Con tu habilidad, eso es difícil de creer-afirmó Mahado.

-Bueno, quizá... Oye, pero ya hablando en serio, aun te sientes mal?-preguntó preocupado, cosa que sorprendió a Mahado.

-Acaso te preocupo?

-Bueno, sí. Es que yo nunca quise atacarte tan fuerte, es sólo que me enoje y a veces no me controlo.

-Bueno... el dolor desapareció hace varias horas-dijo Mahado, que aun estaba sorprendido-Pero estoy tan agotado que creo que estaré en cama por mucho tiempo-dijo tristemente-odio estar en cama...

-Bueno...entonces creo que tienes que tomar tu medicina, así te sentirás mejor! -dijo Yugi con una inocente voz.

Yugi fingió servir la medicina, pero en su lugar vertió el polvo que traía en un pequeño envoltorio. "_Te ayudaré Mahado. Perder mi energía me a pasado tantas veces que siempre cargo conmigo un poco de esta poción especial, la cual hizo un hechicero que conocí cuando era un niño. Esta poción te devolverá la energía al cuerpo diez veces más rápido que cualquier descanso_"pensó Yugi mientras le traía el vaso con agua a Mahado.

-Oye...estas seguro que eso no es veneno?-pregunto Mahado aun desconfiando de Yugi.

-Eres más terco que una mula! Ya te dije que no soy asesino!-grito Yugi ya algo molesto.

-De acuerdo. Pero cuando recupere revelaré tu presencia al faraón!-dijo Mahado.

-Sí, lo sé-respondió Yugi dandole a Mahado el vaso con agua mezclado con la poción.

Mahado se bebió toda la poción. Todo estuvo bien al principió, pero pronto empezó a sentir un suave mareo, que fue creciendo y creciendo...

-Qué fue lo que me diste?-preguntó alarmado Mahado.

-Solo una inocente poción , pero tiene un efecto secundario-dijo Yugi con una pícara sonrisa-el cual es que te dejará dormido por varias horas, jajaja, no creerías que te dejaría intervenir en mis planes o sí?

-Qué?...qué vas a...hacer...-con eso Mahado tuvo un boleto al país de los sueños.

-Dulces sueño Sacerdote-dijo Yugi-Ah, un descanso te hará bien, te preocupas demasiado.

Entonces entró Shimon y le preguntó si Mahado había tomado su medicina, a lo que Yugi respondió: 'Si, y luego se quedó profundamente dormido'.

Ooo

Por otra parte...

-¡Qué?- gritaron juntos Yami, Seto y Jou, quienes se llevaron una aterradora sorpresa con la proposición de Namir.

-Lo que oyeron. El consejo exige medidas drásticas ante el problema de Janub!-dijo Namir muy complacido de la reacción de sus oyentes.

-Pero qué tipo de medidas?-preguntó Seto.

-Sí. Ya de por sí doblegamos la guardia!-dijo Jou.

-Habla Namir, ahora que cosa quieres que se haga?-dijo Yami.

-El consejo a decidido que dado el caso de que Janub nunca es atrapado en sus robos, sea perseguido y atrapado en las calles-Namir se detuvo sólo para deleitarse con la expresiones de los otros-Hemos decidido contratar a Mercenarios profesionales y capturar a Janub para luego aplicar la pena capital!

-¡Qué?-gritó Yami lleno de indignación- Quieres que mande ejecutar a un muchacho sólo por robo?

-Eso es indigno!-gritó Seto

-Sin mencionar que inhumano!-reclamó Jou.

-No lo es. Es sólo prevención. Vieron lo que ese muchacho hizo con Mahado. Ahora piensen en lo que hará cuando deseé que su presa sea el faraón o el pueblo. No tardará en que deseé atacar el palacio!

-Pero aun no lo ha hacho y castigar a alguien por un crimen no cometido no es justo-dijo Yami.

-Bueno, en ese caso le propongo algo, faraón. Si ese muchacho no entra al palacio a robar, entonces no exigiré que su castigo sea tan duro, pero si pone un solo pie en el palacio, ni usted ni nadie impedirá que se cumpla la ley!-gritó Namir.

Esa discusión seguiría por horas, pero Namir siempre se las arreglaba para ganar ventaja.

Ooo

Ya estaba oscuro, y Shimon y Yugi habían terminado con todos sus deberes y ahora estaban de vuelta en la enfermería.

-Bueno, hiciste un gran trabajo Yuki, estoy muy feliz de haber contado con tu apoyo-dijo Shimon dandole la mano a su nuevo amigo.

-Para mi fue todo un placer señor Shimon-respondió Yugi.

-Bueno, ahora por favor, espera aquí mientras yo voy por tu paga para que puedas irte-dijo Shimon. No era común que pagaran a lo sirvientes por día, pero Shimon consideraba que el trabajo del muchacho merecía una gratificación. Yugi se quedó y observó como se marchaba.

-Bueno...Llegó la hora!

Yugi se quitó la capa vieja que traía y se desamarró con rapidez los vendajes, de su cara y de sus brazos. Luego, de su cinturón tomo la bolsa que contenía su capa negra y se la colocó, y en cuestión de minutos, Yuki se había convertido en Janub.

-Ahora sólo necesito esa medicina...

Ooo

Por otra parte, en su habitación, Mahado estaba despertando.

-Oh, mi cabeza, que raro, qué paso?-entonces las imágenes de los últimos instantes antes de quedarse dormido se pasaron por su mente y se puso de pie como un rayo-Janub...Ah, ese malandrín, tengo que informarle al faraón...ese tipo tramaba algo!-Mahado entonces notó que se podía mover perfectamente y que ya no estaba agotado, pero no le dio importancia, tenía que informarle al faraón!

Ooo

De nuevo en la enfermería...

Yugi acababa de encontrar el frasco que necesitaba cuando...

-Yuki, aquí tengo...AH!-Shimon se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio al muchacho de capa negra tomando un frasco-Quién eres, y qué hiciste con Yuki?

Yugi sólo señalo a las ropas tiradas en el suelo y al verlas Shimon entendió.

-Yuki?... pero cómo?

-Yuki era sólo un disfraz que usé para infiltrarme en el palacio-dijo Janub.

-Acaso tu eres...Ja..Ja..Janub?-preguntó algo asustado.

-Si, no vale la pena negarlo mas, ese soy yo señor Shimon-dijo Janub mientras empezaba a dirigirse a la ventana.

-Espera!-grito furioso Shimon mientras trataba de golpearlo con una vara-No te iras tan pronto! Por tu culpa el rey a tenido varios problemas y, además te atreviste a engañarme, yo confié en tí!

-Y eso que tiene de importante?-preguntó fríamente-ahora tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pelear con un anciano.

-Cómo te atreves!

Shimon se le abalanzó a Yugi, el cual lo esquivo con facilidad y lo tomó por la espalda. _"lo lamento señor Shimon"_pensó Yugi al insertar un certero golpe en el cuello del anciano dejándolo inconsciente.

-Le ruego disculpe mi actitud, pero no puedo permitir que me impida salvar a mi padre-Yugi dejó a Shimon en una cama de la enfermería, dejó algo en su mano y se retiró por la ventana.

Ooo

La discusión entre el rey y Namir continuaba cuando de pronto...

Pum!

La puerta se abrió con rapidez revelando a Mahado quien estaba algo agitado por la carrera que hizo para llegar.

-Mahado?-dijeron todos los presentes.

-Faraón...Janub está en el palacio con Shimon!

Dicho esto no tardó mas de unos segundos en que todos se dirigieran a la enfermería.

Ooo

Al llegar a la enfermería encontraron a Shimon despertando y le preguntaron lo que pasó. Shimon relató la historia todos quedaron sorprendidos, menos Namir. El cual llevo al faraón a un lado para hablarle.

-Lo ve, se lo dije faraón. No tardaría en que ese muchacho entrara al palacio. Esta vez Shimon está bien, pero que hay de la próxima?. Por ello exijo que Janub sea cazado y ejecutado cuanto antes!

Yami no podía negarse más. El ladrón había llagado realmente lejos y él ya no podía defenderlo. Resignándose se retiró de la habitación. Shimon estaba triste, se sentía decepcionado por la mentira que cometió el chico, él había depositado su confianza en alguien que lo despreció.

-No debiste mentir Janub, creí en ti, pensé que eras una buena persona, te di mi confianza y te trate como un igual, pero tu me USASTE!- de pronto Shimon noto un royo de papiro en su mano y lo abrió para ver que decía y se llevó una gran sorpresa al leer su contenido.

**Querido Señor Shimon:**

**Lamento mucho haber tenido que mentirle y tratarle de una forma tan incorrecta, pero necesitaba tomar una medicina de la enfermería para rescatar la vida de alguien muy valioso para mí. Nunca podré justificar mi conducta, pero espero que en su corazón, esta razón sea importante como para sobrepasar el daño. Espero que algún día me perdone.**

**Sinceramente**

**Janub**

Shimon sintió que de pronto sus palabras le pesaban mucho. Ese chico no trató de hacer ningún daño, solo quería ayudar a alguien. El pobre señor estaba tan conmovido que empezó a derramar sus lágrimas mientras observaba la carta en sus manos.

-Tu eres un buen niño...en verdad...un muy buen niño...-decía entre sollozos.

Ooo

Nico: Ahora Janub esta en líos!

Dark: Sip. Lo ves este capitulo fue de mala suerte!

Nico: Por qué? O.o

Dark: Porque es el Trece! n.n

Nico: Ya no se te ocurre nada verdad? ¬¬'

Dark: n.n U

Nico: no importa u.u

Nico/Dark; Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	14. Quién es el chico tras el ladrón?

Dark: Bueno, bienvenidos al capitulo catorce!

Nico: o Catorceavo capitulo! n.n

Dark: siempre quieres dejarme mal, verdad?

Nico: como tu hermana, es mi deber!

Dark: genial ¬¬, genial pero que tal si cumples con tu deber actual!

Nico: si claro...**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**...

Dark: bueno, ahora si podremos ver lo que ocurrirá, empecemos el fic!

Quién es el chico tras el ladrón?

Ya habían transcurrido dos días desde el robo que realizo Yugi. Ahora su padre estaba mejor, pero aun estaba demasiado débil como para moverse. Durante ese lapso, Yugi, quien se había estado muriendo de la curiosidad, decidió preguntarle a Casef acerca de la apariencia del faraón. El ladrón se sintió algo presionado, en verdad hubiese querido evitar mentirle a Yugi y más tras su sacrificio para salvarlo, pero la idea de perderlo era muy aterradora para el cansado ladrón. Por ello decidió decirle una mentira, una que pensó bastaría. Le dijo a Yugi que su apariencia era igual a la del faraón por mera y simple coincidencia y que la razón por la cual no dejaba que mostrara su rostro era que podrían considerar a Yugi como un imitador del rey (delito muy grave), por lo cual podrían mandarlo a matar y a toda su familia con él.

La explicación de Casef no hizo que Yugi dejara de dudar del todo, pero al pensar que tal vez su padre hablaba en serio, pensó que sería mejor seguir la promesa de no revelar su rostro. Después de todo, si eso evitaba problemas a su familia, entonces con gusto seguiría esa regla, por más tonta que pareciese.

Ooo

En el palacio...

El faraón había tratado un último intento por persuadir a Namir de que cazar y matar al ladrón no era necesario, pero no obtuvo nada más que un "Yo pongo las reglas y tu obedeces!". Yami estaba pensando seriamente en si podía fingir que Janub era Namir y mandarlo ejecutar a él. Pero por más que lo odiara no podía hacer nada, después de todo, si no obedecía estaría oponiéndose a la última voluntad de su padre y eso era algo que Yami nunca haría.

Shimon había logrado escuchar el resultado de la discusión y estaba consternado.

-¿Van a matar al muchacho?...pero...pero el no hizo nada más que tomar una medicina... no puedes permitirlo!

Shimon quería hacer algo, pero sabía que no estaba en su poder hacerlo. También sabía que no estaba en el poder del faraón, este asunto estaba a cargo del consejo, y si algo era obvio, eso era que Namir no cambiaría de idea.

Shimon sintió lastima por el muchacho ,quien sería cazado a partir del día siguiente. Quería ayudarlo, ver que estuviese a salvo, pero no sabía como. Entonces, de la nada, le broto una idea. "_Janub entro aquí con un disfraz... quizá yo pueda ir al pueblo con un disfraz de aldeano y encontrarlo a él para prevenirle! sí! eso haré!"_

Luego de pensar bien en su plan, Shimon salió con rapidez y se hizo de una capa de aldeano. Dejó todos sus símbolos reales y se preparó para ir a un lugar donde no había ido a parar desde hacía años.

Ooo

En el pueblo, o mejor dicho sobre él, Janub retozaba con tranquilidad. Haru esta en su pecho mientras Yugi yacía recostado en un techo. El sol caía sobre ellos pero eso los relajaba. Yugi estaba disfrutando de un día apacible. Ese día no tenía que robar ya que había llevado provisiones para dos días. Sus pequeños amigos tampoco serían un problema ya que habían ido en grupo a nadar al río. Y su padre estaba tranquilamente durmiendo mientras Kiet, que se había ofrecido a quedarse, lo vigilaba.. Pero su día tranquilo estaba a punto de tomar un giro inesperado.

Ooo

En una parte algo estrecha del pueblo, Shimon, que ahora tenía la apariencia de cualquier anciano, caminaba en busca de Janub, por ello se había internado en lugares que él creía podrían ser escondites del muchacho.

Pero a causa de su inexperiencia en el terreno de la ciudad, Shimon ignoraba el peligro al cual se estaba adentrando. Sus vagos pasos lo habían llevado hasta una parte conocida por que era el territorio de un grupo de ladrones, y éstos ya le habían echado el ojo al anciano.

El jefe del grupo estaba asechando de cerca y se preparaba para atacarlo. Shimon sintió que lo seguían y volteó justo a tiempo para esquivar al ladrón que lo atacaba con una vara en mano. El movimiento del anciano fue tan inesperado que el grandulón no pudo detenerse y cayo de un golpe al suelo. En su rabia dio un fuerte grito y se incorporó dispuesto a volver a intentar su ataque.

Ooo

De pronto la tranquila siesta de Yugi y Haru fue interrumpida por un repentino grito cercano. El halcón levantó la cabeza con curiosidad y Yugi lo imitó.

-Qué fue eso?-preguntó Yugi. Haru lo miró como diciendo no saberlo-entonces vayamos a ver!

Entonces ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la fuente del sonido.

Ooo

El pobre señor Shimon ya no podía seguir esquivando al enorme ladrón, quien parecía estar algo molesto por la actitud del anciano.

-Ya verás viejo, te voy a dejar sin nada!-grito con rabia mientras se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque.

Shimon cerró los ojos en espera de lo inevitable, pero en lugar de un golpe, oyó un alarido del ladrón. Al abrir los ojos vio que el ladrón había sido golpeado con una roca en la mano y había dejado caer su vara.

-Demonios!...quién...!

-Se ve que tu nunca aprendes verdad Kieve?-dijo Yugi quien acababa de arrojarle una roca desde el techo de una casa.

-Eres TU!...rata, quién te crees que eres para mandar en mi territorio de trabajo!-gritó con furia.

Yugi solo descendió del techo con la ayuda de un pilar y se colocó frente al anciano(léase Shimon)

-Escucha. Yo no me opongo a que trabajes aquí-dijo Yugi con aburrimiento-pero es muy indignante que siendo tan grandote siempre te metas con personas incapaces de defenderse!

-YA BASTA, ESTOY HARTO DE TI Y TU ARROGANTE PRESENCIA, VOY A HACERTE PEDAZOS!

-Si, claro. Como si lo hubieses logrado la última ves-de pronto de detrás del ladrón aparecieron otros cuatro hombre más. Yugi se puso serio ante esto.

-ESTA VEZ NO TE SALVARÁS, hoy no estoy solo, jajaja-reía el ladrón mientras sus secuaces sacaban sus navajas-Y dime, como planeas enfrentarnos a todos, eh?

-Kieve, Kieve, Kieve...soy fuerte pero no tonto... claro que no me enfrentaría a ustedes solo-dicho esto Yugi llamó a Haru con un silbido. En unos instantes Haru se posó en el hombro de Yugi.

-Así que ese es tu refuerzo?...muahahaha, tienes que estar bromeando, un halcón va a salvarte? Jajaja, No te esfuerces ENANO!

-Ya veras que te has de tragar cada una de tus palabras, principalmente lo de enano! Haru, démosles una lección que no olvidaran!-con esto ambos Yugi y Haru se lanzaron contra los ladrones.

Ooo

En el palacio, el faraón tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el plan de Namir. Se sentía completamente destrozado por dentro. Algo le decía que no debía permitir que Namir continuase, pero no podía detenerlo. De hacerlo, Namir podría crear grandes problemas a Egipto y eso era algo que el faraón no podía arriesgar. Poco sabía el faraón que con esta decisión cometía el mismo error que su padre.

Ooo

De nuevo con Yugi...

Los cinco ladrones yacían uno encima del otro en el suelo. Todos estaban apaleados y adoloridos.

-Con eso basta o necesitas que este ENANO te de un poco más de lección?-dijo Yugi con algo de molestia.

-NONONONONO!-gritaron todos juntos-TU GANAS; NO LO HAREMOS DE NUEVO!

-Me da gusto que sean razonables-dijo Yugi con tono un poco burlón.

Haru descendió y se posó en el techo de un edificio. Yugi se acercó al anciano y tomo su mano.

-Sígame señor Shimon, este no es un lugar apropiado para usted-dijo con gran amabilidad y respetuosamente empezó a guiar al sorprendido consejero por la ciudad.

Después de varios minutos llegaron a una zona de apariencia deshabitada e ingresaron a un edificio por un agujero algo pequeño, pero gracias a que ambos eran de baja estatura pasaron, con gran facilidad.

-Muy bien. Ahora me podría decir...QUÉ RAYOS PENSABA AL CAMINAR SOLO POR LA ZONA MAS PELIGROSA DE LA CIUDAD?-Yugi sonaba en tono de reproche-NO SABE QUE PUDIERON MATARLO?... NO VUELVA A HACER ESO!

Shimon estaba sorprendido por la reacción del ladrón, pero no lo dejó así.

-pues...yo..rrr...NO CREO QUE UN LADRÓN Y MENTIROSO CHIQUILLO TENGA DERECHO A REPROCHAR MIS ACCIONES Y...!-Shimon no pudo continuar sus palabras ya que Janub le tomó su mano donde tenía una herida y comenzó a limpiársela con un paño humedecido en agua.

-Sé que soy la ultima persona que tiene derecho de reclamarle...pero-Yugi vendó la mano del anciano con delicadeza-no quisiera que usted quedase gravemente herido si puedo evitarlo Señor Shimon...

Shimon quedó sorprendido ante la actitud del joven muchacho y más aun al notar que éste había notado la herida en su mano, a pesar de que el mismo Shimon no la había notado.

-Ya está!-dijo alegremente

-Gra...gracias-respondió Shimon

-No es nada...tómelo como paga por haberle causado tan mal momento el otro día, jajaja

-El otro día...sí claro-de pronto Shimon recordó el motivo de su viaje- LO DE HACE DOS DÍAS!

El grito de Shimon asustó a Yugi quien se tropezó con un ladrillo y calló al suelo con un fuerte ¡Tud!

-Uh?...ay,perdona te asuste?-Había que decir que Shimon estaba confundido de que el ladrón se hubiese asustado con un simple grito. Pero igual le extendió una mano.

-Um...sí...solo me tomo desprevenido-Yugi tomo la mano de Shimon y se puso de pie-pero...por qué se puso tan agitado de repente?

-Bueno es que...en realidad, acabo de recordar el motivo por el cual estoy aquí!

-Y ése motivo es?

-Vine para decirte que...TIENES QUE IRTE DE LA CIUDAD!

-¡Qué?-Yugi se sobresalto-Pero y por qué?...acaso es porqué le robé?...ya le dije que no quería meterlo en problemas!

-Oye cálmate chico...no es por eso

-Entonces?

-Es porque...tu última visita al palacio no fue desapercibida, ya que todo el palacio y principalmente el más alto de los consejeros del faraón notaron tu presencia y por ello ahora se ha decretado que tu serás cazado, capturado y destruido a partir de mañana al anochecer!...entiendes?...tienes que huir de la ciudad cuanto antes!

-Ya veo...entonces de verdad lo enfurecí esta vez, no? Jajaja-Yugi no parecía tomarse en serio lo que oía.

-Qué?...que ocurre contigo, acaso no te importa tu vida?-Shimon estaba muy angustiado.

-Claro que me importa mi vida...pero no puedo huir de esta ciudad, al menos no aun, hay muchos motivos por los cuales no puedo irme...

-¡Qué puede ser más importante que salvar tu vida?

-Mantener a mi familia con vida!-la respuesta del ladrón impactó a Shimon- Usted no lo entiende, pero si yo me voy de este pueblo...mis amigos...ellos morirán de hambre y mi padre también, ya que ninguno puede salir de casa en este momento...irme esta fuera de discusión! No voy a dejar que mi familia perezca así yo tenga que morir para ello!

"_increíble...no había oído palabras tan honorables salir de la boca de un muchacho...con excepción de Yami... espera... la sonrisa de ese muchacho se me hacía algo familiar...pero donde la he visto?"_

-Veo que amas mucho a tu familia, en especial a tu padre-dijo Shimon

-Sí, aunque no sean mi familia verdadera han hecho tanto por mi que nunca podré pagárselos!

-Espera...como que no son tu verdadera familia?-La curiosidad estaba aumentando dentro de sí.

-Ah?...lo que pasa es que, cuando yo era bebé, mi verdadera familia me dio la espalda, entonces mi padre me encontró y me arrebató de ellos para salvarme de un destino cruel, al menos eso es lo que sé! Jajaja!

"_Un muchacho cuyo padre no es su padre de verdad?... hay algo extrañamente familiar con este asunto"_

-Después de esta conversación espero que entienda las razones que tengo para no irme de esta ciudad, realmente agradezco la preocupación que tiene por mí a pesar de mis acciones, pero no puedo obedecer-entonces Yugi se volteó para retirarse-siga el camino que hay fuera de esta casa, camine rápido y llegara al camino del mercado, ahí podrá encontrar algún soldado que lo ayude a llegar rápidamente al palacio...

-Gracias...-de pronto Shimon vio algo brillante en el suelo de la habitación, lo recogió y vio que era un collar- Oye, espera!

-Uh?-Yugi volteó para ver lo que pasaba y vio su collar con la marca del milenio en la mano de Shimon

-Acaso esto te pertenece?

-Si!... debe habérseme caído cuando caí al suelo...Gracias!-lo tomo de la mano de Shimon y se lo colocó en el cuello-no sabe cuanto lo agradezco, esto es realmente valioso para mi!

-Se ve que es algo de muy buena calidad-Shimon no podía evitar sentir que ya había visto eso en otra parte-ten mucho cuidado, al igual que tu...no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara si puedo evitarlo, jajaj...

En ese momento algo muy inesperado pasó. Janub le dio un afectuoso abrazó a Shimon, el cual quedó en blanco ante esta situación, algo en su mente lo hacía sentir muy feliz, pero otra parte le decía que esto era lago que ya había sentido antes.

-Gracias, Shimon- entonces yugi lo soltó y lo miro a los ojos, cosa que no suele hacer muy seguido.

En ese instante Shimon puedo ver una breve imagen de dos ojos mirándolo inocentemente. Algo era muy extraño con este ladrón y aunque él mismo ya se estaba yendo, Shimon se dijo así mismo que encontraría el motivo de eso.

Ooo

Dark: Gracias por haber sido tan pacientes conmigo, jajaja, haré más esfuerzo por continuar pronto n.n

Nico: Oye, y Shimon ya se dio cuenta?

Dark. Creo que tu nunca entiendes, si quieres saberlo, ESPERA HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO COMO TODOS LOS DEMÁS!

Nico: Ya lo sé pero me gusta irritarte, ajajajajaja n.n

Dark: Bueno, como sea ¬¬'

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima!


	15. Uniendo las piezas

Dark: Hola y bienvenidos!

Nico: Capitulo quince ¬¬

Dark: Ya lo sé!...pero como me interrumpes no me dejas decirlo! ¬¬''

Nico: Cómo digas...**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!...**

Dark: Bueno, ahora comenzaremos, si es que no tienes ninguna objeción!

Nico: Yo? ...no tengo ninguna -.-

Dark: Muy bien, ahora vayamos con el fic!

Uniendo las piezas

Yugi había estado caminando hasta su casa muy pensativo. La extraña sensación que había aparecido al abrazar Shimon lo estaba molestando mucho.

"_No lo entiendo"_pensaba _"por qué lo abracé?...y por qué siento que no es algo fuera de lo común?..."_

Yugi estaba tan distraído que no escucho los llamados de Haru, el cual, tras haber chillado casi diez minutos, estaba empezando a enojarse por la falta de atención de su compañero. Por ello, y solo por eso, Haru se le lanzó en picada a Yugi y le dio un certero picotazo en medio de la cabeza.

-AHHHHH!-Yugi cayó sentado frotándose la cabeza en el gran chichón que se le estaba formando- HARU!...ME PUEDES EXPLICAR...POR QUÉ RAYOS HICISTE ESO?-preguntó lleno de ira.

El Halcón se posó sobra una piedra cerca de Yugi y lo miro con ojos muy molestos y con algo de reproche.

-Ahora qué hice?... ¡por qué estas tan molesto?

El halcón solo extendió un ala hacia la izquierda y la retrocedió. Yugi siguió la dirección del ala de Haru con la mirada y se dio cuenta de porqué su amigo estaba tan furioso. Yugi había estado tan distraído que no oyó los gritos de Haru que le advertían que se había pasado de largo la cueva y que se estaba acercando al río.

-Ah...jajaja...pero qué cosas no?...creo que me pase un poco de casa...

El Halcón chilló molesto ante su aclaración.

-Esta bien-dijo Yugi algo molesto- Me pase MUCHO de casa¡estas contento ahora?

Aparentemente Haru estaba muy feliz de tener la razón, tanto que se le paró a yugi en el hombro y le frotó la cabeza con su pico.

-Eso no es necesario Haru...jajaja...ya no me duele, mucho-Yugi decidió no hacer un drama de eso, después de todo, se moría por llegar a casa.

Ooo

En el palacio...

El señor Shimon no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa sensación tan rara que tuvo cuando Janub lo abrazó y le dio las gracias. Más allá de eso, no podía quitarse la imagen que tuvo repentinamente de los ojos del ladrón. Algo sobre ese ladrón le hacía recordar mucho a alguien pero Shimon no podía cuadrarse bien a quien.

El viejo sirviente continuó caminando sin sentido por el palacio, pero pronto algo llamó su atención. Era una melodía, una hermosa melodía. Shimon sintió que debía acercarse. La melodía parecía provenir del jardín. Shimon se acercó cautelosamente y sonrío al ver que, sentado en una banca de piedra, estaba Yami tocando expertamente su flauta. Shimon continuó oyendo la hermosa melodía que el faraón parecía tocar evocando mucho sentimiento.

Yami por su parte ignoraba la presencia de Shimon. Él estaba tan metido en su música, que prácticamente había olvidado que el mundo existía.

Cuando hubo terminado, dio un fuerte suspiro. Pero pronto su atención fue captada por un sonido. Eran aplausos. Yami volteó y vio a su viejo amigo aplaudiéndole con una sonrisa.

-Hermoso. Verdaderamente hermoso. Eres muy bueno para tocar la flauta Yami.

-Gracias Shimon-dijo Yami y le hizo mención para que tomara asiento junto a él

Shimon se sentó muy felizmente junto a Yami. Él recordaba que cuando el joven faraón aun era un pequeño príncipe solía sentarse en esa misma banca. Esa banca siempre había sido la favorita de Yami. Shimon creía que eso se debía a que cuando la reina estaba con vida, ella solía pasar horas acunando a sus dos bebés en esa banca. Y cuando ambos príncipes aprendieron a caminar, solían gustar de ver el atardecer juntos desde esa misma banca. Shimon notó que en el lugar en el que se había sentado, en ese lugar solía sentarse el pequeño príncipe Yugi. Recordar eso lo puso algo nostálgico.

-Ya es muy tarde- dijo algo decaído el faraón.

-Sí-Shimon vio la cara de Yami y notó que éste estaba triste-Yami, estas deprimido?

-No lo puedo evitar...no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que mañana un pobre muchacho será perseguido como un animal... y yo soy incapaz de evitarlo...

-Entiendo como te sientes, pero ya verá que encontraremos una forma de arreglar todo esto!

Yami miró los ojos de su antiguo cuidador y viejas memorias de grandes momentos compartidos pasaron por sus ojos. De pronto, sin aviso alguno, Yami abrazó a su viejo amigo. Shimon estaba sorprendido al principió pero luego lo abrazó.

Cuando Yami soltó a Shimon, ambos estaban sonriendo.

-Gracias Shimon...era justo lo que necesitaba jajaja-dijo el faraón.

Shimon estaba feliz de poder ayudar. A veces uno podía olvidar que Yami era un simple joven de quince años que como cualquiera, a veces sentía la necesidad de saber que no estaba solo.

-Es un placer verte feliz - de pronto Shimon vio algo fuera de lo usual en el faraón. Una cadenita dorada colgaba de su cuello-Um?...faraón, qué es eso?- preguntó señalando la cadena.

-Qué?-Yami se sacó el resto de la cadena que no se veía por su túnica- Esto?...no me digas que no lo recuerdas?

Shimon pronto quedó asombrado al ver que era una cadena con un dije con el símbolo del milenio. Pero más asombrado al pensar que esta cadena era igual a la del ladrón Janub.

-Qué es esto?-Preguntó Shimon sin salir de su asombro.

-No puedo creer que lo olvidases. Bueno, después de todo, casi nunca lo muestro. Esta es mi cadena de nacimiento. Mi padre mandó hacerla y también una igual. A mí y a Yugi nos dieron una a cada uno. Lo gracioso era que antes, cuando tenía casi un año, este dije tenía escrito en la parte posterior el nombre de mi hermano y la suya tenía escrito mi nombre. Pero poco después de que Yugi fuese secuestrado la tinta se empezó a desvanecer hasta no quedar nada-Shimon estaba impactado- quién sabe... las cosas pueden parecer increíbles coincidencias jajaja- Yami se puso de pie y se estiró un poco-bueno, creo que mejor regreso a la sala del trono real, no quiero llegar tarde a la conferencia de la tarde, te veré luego Shimon!- y con eso Yami se retiro.

Pero a diferencia de Yami, Shimon no se movió de su asiento. Su mente estaba muy confusa, y una misma frase se repetía constantemente: "Esto no es posible..."

Ooo

Dentro de la cueva y escondite de Yugi ...

-¡QUÉ, QUÉ?-grito la voz de un hombre.

Aparentemente, cuando Yugi llego a casa, les informo sobre lo que el señor Shimon le había contado. Noticia que Casef no se tomo con mucha calma.

-NI HABLAR! Yugi, tienes que salir de la ciudad!-gritaba histérico el viejo ladrón.

-Claro que no!

-YUGI, por primera vez en tu vida... SE RAZONABLE!

-Soy razonable, pero aun así yo no me voy a ir ni abandonarlos a ustedes a su suerte!

Sin que los dos ladrones lo notaran, los pequeños niños se habían empezado a colar a la habitación de Casef y estaban viéndolos discutir.

-Yugi, por favor, no seas obstinado-Casef ya estaba prácticamente suplicando- no puedes arriesgarte tanto!

-Sí puedo, y lo haré!

-OH, no. Tu no lo harás!-gritaron juntos los niños.

-Qué?-ambos ladrones estaban sorprendidos.

-Janub, entendemos que quieres cuidarnos, pero no podemos dejarte!-dijo Kiet

-Apreciamos tu esfuerzo-dijo Marik

-Pero no puedes ponerte tanto en riesgo-dijo Malik

-Isho no quiere que Janub se muera!-dijo el pequeñito mientras su hermana trataba de calmarlo.

Yugi estaba sorprendido mientras cada uno de los niños expresaba su opinión. Cuando hubieron terminado de hablar Yugi estaba sonriendo.

-Gracias por su apoyo chicos, pero no lo ven... si me fuera, no sería por un día o dos, sería por meses o años! Es demasiado... como sabré que están bien?

-Yo los cuidaré-dijo Casef

-Pero papá, tu apenas y puedes caminar, estas muy débil como para salir y traer provisiones, y estarás así por al menos un par de días!

-Eso no impide que te vayas!-dijeron todos juntos.

-Chicos, yo...-Yugi miro sus rostros determinados- bueno...pero si me fuera, eso solo sería cuando estés completamente bien papá!

-Estas loco?...mañana al anochecer te empezaran a cazar...yo estaré bien hasta dentro de unos días...pero un par de días es demasiado riesgo, tu te irás mañana mismo antes del anochecer!

-Y precisamente cómo planeas que haga eso papá?-pregunto algo nervioso Yugi.

-Simple. Mañana, al atardecer, una caravana partirá rumbo al reino vecino, tu puedes colarte entre ellos y pasar inadvertido por los guardias, y puedes llevar a Yavuk contigo.

-Veo que lo tenías algo planeado...-Yugi aun estaba reacio a la idea- Pero cómo le van a hacer con la provisiones, ya se han agotado y tendrían que pasar hambre si yo no puedo ir por ellas...

-No tiene que ser así...-dijo Maref

-Cierto, mira Janub, mañana por la mañana podríamos ir todos en grupo al pueblo y comprar provisiones con el dinero que ya antes has robado, de esa forma, habrá suficiente para todos, y también, evitaras meterte en problemas por robar comida en las grandes tiendas-afirmó Kiet

-Además...yo siempre he querido ver la ciudad mejor-afirmó Kiya.

-Ummm...bueno...parece que esta vez no tengo muchas opciones...supongo que esta vez tendré que hacer las cosas a su modo... En ese caso...prepárense chicos que mañana...LOS LLEVARÉ A LA CIUDAD!

-SI!-gritaron emocionados los pequeños.

Ooo

En el palacio, otra vez...

Shimon estaba buscando entre los archivos de crímenes algo que ayudara a apoyar su idea sobre Janub, y justamente logró encontrarlo en un estante.

-Ve...veamos...liste de robos pos criminal Janub-dijo Shimon leyendo el título. EL la lista figuraba lo siguiente:

**-Cuatro tesoros obsequios del rey persa**

**-50000 monedas de oro y 4000 de plata**

**-39...(recientemente uno extra)...40 telares finos**

Shimon estaba completamente impresionado.

-E...Esas cifras...esas cifras!...yo las he visto antes...las he visto en...-Entonces Shimon recordó los documentos y objetos que el faraón akunumkanon le había pedido que se llevase del cofre real.

Shimon sentía que tenía que hacer algo, pero necesitaba una evidencia contundente que apoyara su teoría. Por ello pensó en mostrar aquel documento, pero ahora que recordaba, Shimon recordó que por seguridad, él había llevado esos objetos a un lugar fuera de la ciudad. Sin tiempo que perder, el anciano se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación con la determinación de llegar a ése lugar.

Ooo

En la sala del trono real...

-Dime amigo, para qué me mandaste llamar? en qué puedo ayudarte?-preguntaba Jou mirando a su intranquilo amigo.

Yami acababa de terminar otra aburrida conferencia con el consejo y le resultaba un alivio tener a un amigo cerca.

-Jou...supongo que sabes que mañana Namir mandará a sus mercenarios por las calles de Egipto, verdad?

-Estoy al tanto, y la idea esta lejos de agradarme...

-Es por eso que quiero pedirte un favor muy especial amigo...

-Pídeme lo que quieras!-dijo orgulloso Jou

-Quiero que seas mis ojos en cuanto a esos mercenarios...quiero que estés cerca de ellos desde el momento en que partan hasta que regresen y quiero que te asegures de que no hagan abuso del poder que se les confiere!

-Pero, por qué?

-Porque estoy seguro que Namir cambiará de ciertas formas las reglas del juego. Quiero que aunque esto sea una injusticia, no sea una tan terrible. Quiero que te asegures de que traten a ése joven como un humano y no como un insecto!

-Si ese es tu propósito, puedes contar conmigo amigo-ambos amigo charlaron un poco más sobre los detalles de este plan.

Ooo

Por otra parte del palacio...

Shimon estaba corriendo sin fijarse bien hacia donde iba y por ello termino empotrándose con el sacerdote Seto.

-AU! Señor Shimon?...esta usted bien?-pregunto el sacerdote ayudando al anciano a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, sí...mil disculpas Seto...-Shimon estaba a punto de irse cuando se le ocurrió algo- Seto, le molestaría que hiciese una pregunta?

-Claro que no, pregunta lo que desee-dijo sin interés el sacerdote.

-Cuán importante es la felicidad de tu primo para ti?-preguntó Shimon con mucha expectativa.

-La felicidad de mi primo?...la felicidad de mi primo...de mi primo...felicidad...

Shimon sintió que abordó mal el tema.

-Esta bien, pregunta errada. Entonces que haría con tal de que yo le hablase bien de ti a Kisara?

De pronto la cara del Sacerdote se torno roja.

-Bueno, este...haría mucho, eso es seguro-habiéndose ya calmado Seto se puso serio-pero claro que también haría lo que estuviese a mi alcance por ver feliz a mi primo...

-Bueno, en ese caso, quiero que me acompañes a Tembal!

-Tembal?...se refiere a ese pueblo en ruinas a un día de aquí? para qué?

-Tengo algo importante que recoger de ahí, es algo que podría decidir el destino de muchas vidas Seto!

-Pero Tembal es un pueblo abandonado y derruido, que puede tener que ver ahí?

-Sólo un oscuro secreto que no será oscuro por mucho tiempo!

Y con eso Shimon jaló la mano de Seto y ambos se fueron a alistar.

Ooo

Dark: BUeno espero sinceramente que les gustara!

Nico: Si, genial...

Dark: Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo episodio!

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	16. El precio del afecto

Dark: Bueno...Bienvenidos al capitulo dieciséis!

Nico: SI!

Dark: Y ya nos estamos acercando a un punto interesante!

Nico: entonces deja de hablar y empieza pronto!

Dark: Entonces deberías dar el disclaimer!

Nico: ok...** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!...**

Dark: Bueno, comencemos!

El precio del afecto

Yugi y sus pequeños amiguitos se habían estado preparando para ir al pueblo. Todos estaban muy emocionados. Después de varios meses, por fin tenían permiso de ir.

Yugi por su parte no estaba muy contento. Algo lo estaba molestando. Y Casef, que estaba cerca de él, lo notó.

-Yugi, hijo, te pasa algo?-preguntó preocupado el viejo ladrón.

-Bueno...es que, tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre esto...como si no fuese buena idea salir

-Yugi, vamos, estos niños se cuidaran en grupo y tu solo tendrás que esperar a que regresen en las afueras del pueblo, nada puede salir mal, después de todo tienen hasta el anochecer!

Ooo

-¡Al atardecer?-preguntó uno de los mercenarios.

-Sí

-Pero Señor, con todo respeto, el faraón dijo que al anochecer y...

-No me interesa lo que dijo ese tonto jovenzuelo, YO los contrate y harán lo que digo!-gritó Namir perdiendo los estribos.

-Pero si es posible saber, cuál es el repentino motivo para el cambio de planes?-preguntó otro mercenario.

-Es simple, se supone que saldrían a cazar al anochecer, pero si de repente salen al atardecer no hay duda de que encontraran a Janub desprevenido por completo. Además, si lo traen antes del anochecer, entonces puedo arreglar que el faraón lo juzgue esta misma noche, jajajaja! Es un plan a prueba de tontos!

Pero sin que lo noten una misteriosa sombra salía del recinto.

Ooo

Yami estaba sentado en su cama. Toda la noche había tenido malos sueños sobre monstruosas criaturas al mando de Namir aplastando al pobre ladronzuelo y luego culpando a Yami por ello.

El faraón ahora se sentía agobiado por la presión. Además, Shimon y Seto se le presentaron en la madrugada en su habitación solo para informarle que tenían que ausentarse por un corto periodo, no más de un día.

Yami seguía pensando en el resultado de lo que pasaría cuando de repente tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante!-dijo tratando de sonar fuerte.

-Faraón?

-Jou, que ocurre?

-Creo que mi misión tendrá que empezar antes de lo planeado...

Y con esto Jou le contó a Yami lo que había oído con Namir.

Ooo

En las afueras del pueblo...

-Ahora escuchen bien niños. Tienen hasta el atardecer para volver aquí con todas las provisiones. Quiero que todos se cuiden mucho y vayan con cuidado. Entren a la zona de puestos y eviten alejarse mucho de la zona donde hay guardias. Recuerden que aunque son una pesadilla para mi, ellos son buenos para protegerlos a ustedes de otros posibles ladrones.

-Si!-gritaron los niños antes de correr en grupo hacia el pueblo.

"_Por qué siento que esto no va a terminar bien?"_se preguntaba Yugi mientras veía a los niños correr. Haru aterrizó en su hombro y Yavuk se acercó por el otro lado.

-Creen qué esto salga bien?-les preguntó Yugi. Los animales solo lo miraron-Algo me dice que hoy sucederá algo difícil de entender...

Al ver la preocupación en su compañero, ambas criaturas se le acercaron tratando de reconfortarlo. Yugi sonrió ante el mensaje que sus amigos le daban, mensaje que sólo él podía entender.

-Lo sé. Nosotros estaremos aquí para ellos si algo sale mal... solo espero que eso no ocurra...

Ooo

Dentro del pueblo...

Los niños se habían agrupado en el mercado, el cual estaba algo lleno ese día. Kiet y Kiya al ser los mayores del grupo, se habían distribuido a los pequeños.

Ya para el atardecer los niños empezaron a dirigirse a las afueras del pueblo. Los dos grupos no se encontraron hasta que llegaron a donde Janub estaba retozando con Haru y Yavuk

-Y cómo les fue chicos?-preguntó Yugi.

-Muy bien!-afirmo Kiet

-Mi grupo se portó de maravilla -afirmó Kiya volteando a ver a las dos niñas que habían ido con ella.

-Muy bien, entonces es hora de regresar a casa!-"_qué alivio, ya tenemos todas las provisiones y están todos aqu...esperen un segundo..." _Pensó Yugi mientras veía a los niños hablando sobre su paseo. –Marik, Malik, Kiet, Kiya, Maref, Ana, Namila, Min...-de pronto Yugi sintió que la sangre se le helaba por dentro-Mina?...Isho?...-los niños que estaban hablando voltearon ante el sobresalto de Janub- Kiet, Kiya... ¡dónde estan Mina y su hermanito Isho?

-Mina e Isho?-dijo Kiet- Creí que estaban contigo Kiya

-Yo pensé que tu te los habías llevado Kiet!

-Oh, no!-gritaron los dos chicos.

El rostro de Yugi perdió el color por causa del miedo.

-Oh, por Ra, aun siguen dentro del pueblo!

-NO, no puede ser...-dijeron ambos chicos

-No puede ser que olvidáramos a los pequeños-dijo Kiya con miedo.

-No puedo creer que seamos tan descuidados!-grito Kiet

-Luego se lamentan! Ahora no es momento para tontos lloriqueos!-grito Yugi haciendo que los dos le prestaran atención-Quiero que se lleven a todos los demás a casa, Yavuk los guiará-dijo dandole una palmada a su amigo.

-Pero...y tu, que vas a hacer?-preguntaron los chicos.

-Yo voy a buscar a nuestros pequeños amiguitos antes de que se metan en terribles líos!

Dicho esto cada quien siguió el camino que tenía que recorrer.

Ooo

Dentro, muy dentro del pueblo... Isho y Mina caminaban asustados por calles siniestras.

-Hermana, Isho tiene miedo!-dijo el pequeño abrazándose de la túnica de su hermanita.

-Tranquilo Isho, todo va a estar bien, ya verás que vendrán por nosotros...o al menos eso espero-lo último lo dijo para ella misma.

Lo que había ocurrido era que en el momento en el que los mayores se habían repartido a los niños, una enorme multitud estaba comprando en el mercado. No tardo mucho antes de que Isho y Mina se perdieran de su grupo de amigos. Desesperados por encontrar una cara familiar, se empezaron a internar en el mercado y mientras más se internaban más gente encontraban, pero no a sus compañeros. En determinado punto, ambos niños empezaron a ser empujados por la multitud hasta terminar en una zona diferente del gran pueblo, o ciudad capital que era Kemet. Y por miedo, ambos niños caminaron más y más tratando de encontrar el mercado de nuevo, pero en vez de ello, solo lograron perderse aun más. Y ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Mina, Janub vendrá por nosotros?-dijo el pequeño.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos estaban conscientes de las personas que estaban ocultas muy cerca de ellos.

-Isho, no se supone que debas hablar de Janub. Además, ya veras que Kiet y los otros vendrán.

-Pero Isho piensa que Janub debe estar preocupado por nosotros!

-De seguro lo está, por eso...

-Acaso mencionaron el nombre Janub niños?-se oyó una poderosa voz preguntando desde las sombras.

Los dos pequeños voltearon para ver aterrorizados a un enorme hombre con ropa de guerrero muy vistosa.

-Um...qué señor?-pregunto nerviosa Mina

-Estaban hablando del criminal conocido como Janub, verdad?-dijo otro hombre saliendo de un callejón.

-Nosotros...nosotros no-dijo Isho muy asustado.

-Te lo advierto niño, nosotros no estamos jugando!-gritó el primer hombre

-Será mejor que nos lo digan o si no...

Los hombres empezaron a acercarse a los aterrados niños.

-AUXILIO!-gritaron los dos mientras trataban de escapar de esos dos mercenarios.

Ooo

En otra parte de la ciudad...

Yugi se escabullía por callejones y tejados tratando de encontrar a sus dos perdidos amigos, cuando de pronto...

-AUXILIO!-se oyó a la distancia.

-Esos deben ser ellos...Haru!-dijo llamando al halcón-Haru, quiero que esperes a las afueras de la ciudad y te asegures de que los otros ya se hayan ido. Quiero que esperes justo en el lugar donde estábamos en un principio, de acuerdo?-el halcón asintió y emprendió vuelo.

Yugi empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado para alcanzar a los pequeños hermanos esperando que éstos estén bien.

Ooo

De nuevo con Isho y Mina...

Estaban corriendo tratando de escapar a los enormes hombres que los perseguían. De repente, Isho se tropezó con una piedra y cayo al suelo. Su hermana no lo notó hasta que oyó su llamado.

-Mina!-gritó el pequeño pidiendo ayuda.

-Isho!-gritó ella tratando de alcanzarlo, pero justo antes de llegar a su lado, uno de los mercenarios agarró a su hermano por el cuello de su túnica.

-Ah!-gritaba el pequeño mientras trataba de escapar.

-Oiga! Suelte a mi hermanito!-grito Mina con todo el valor que podía tener.

-Sólo lo haré si me dicen lo que saben de Janub...de lo contrario no responderé por la vida de tu hermano!-gritó el mercenario levantando aun más el asustado Isho. Mientras esto ocurría, el otro mercenario reía con crueldad.

-no es...no es justo, déjalo, lo vas a lastimar!-decía la pequeña, ya con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-NO! Primero me dirás de Janub!-gritó molesto el hombre.

-Y tu para que quieres saber sobre él!-gritó una voz. El mercenario volteó para ver quien era y fue recibido con un fuerte golpe que hizo que soltara al pequeño Isho, el cual fue sostenido por Yugi que había llegado en el momento preciso (y que por suerte había encontrado un duro madero en uno de los tejados!)

-Janub!-dijo Isho antes de abrazar a Yugi con mucha fuerza. Mina corrió hasta él y también lo abrazó.

-Todo esta bien niños, todo va a estar muy bien-dijo dejando a los niños en el suelo y volteando a ver a los dos hombres detrás de él.

-Así que tu eres el infame Janub, eh? Jajajaja, sabía que eras de baja estatura, pero no me dijeron que también eras un alfeñique!

-Sí, pero yo cuidaría mis palabras al notar que éste alfeñique casi te noquea!

-Ya verás! Por órdenes del faraón y del gran consejo real, nosotros hemos venido a capturarte!

"_Qué?...pero se supone que no me tratarían de atrapar hasta el anochecer, y para eso aun faltan casi cinco horas!"_ pensó algo confundido "_definitivamente esto era predecible si te metes en la cabeza del consejo. Nota para mí: siempre seguir mis presentimientos!" _Yugi estaba un poco molesto por no haber pensado antes que algo así era posible y por haber puesto la vida de los niños en peligro.

El mercenario pronto empezó su ataque, pero Yugi era muy rápido. Cuando los mercenarios notaron que no podían atrapar a Yugi decidieron que necesitaban ayuda, y con un simple silbido aparecieron otros tres mercenarios para ayudarlos. Yugi ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, no importaba cuan rápido era, en un espacio tan pequeño y tan rodeado la velocidad no era de tanta ayuda.

Isho y su hermana veían como Janub daba su mayor esfuerzo por esquivar los ataques de sus enemigos.

-Vamos Janub!-gritaba Isho.

-Tu puedes!-animaba Mina.

Yugi, al notar la voz de los niños, se puso algo nervioso _"Pero qué hacen ahí?...si no se mueven saldrán lastimados!" _pensaba angustiadamente. Sin notarlo, uno de los mercenarios se percato de su mirada y se alejo del grupo de los atacantes.

Yugi ya se estaba agotando mucho con esta pelea. De pronto, en un momento de distracción, uno de los mercenarios le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho y lo mando volando hasta la pared. Yugi cayó al suelo tosiendo por el golpe y sujetándose el pecho. _"eso...fue muy...poderoso"_ pensaba mientras sentía un gran dolor. _"no debo tomar a la ligera a estos hombres...debo de terminar con esto cuanto antes!"_ Entonces Yugi se concentró por un segundo. Bajo su capucha, en su frente, se iluminó el símbolo del milenio, y pronto la energía oscura se había concentrado en sus puños.

Los guerreros se inquietaron ante la repentina magia que veían, pero no se detuvieron. Atacaron en grupo a Yugi, pero, él por su parte solo se quedó en su posición. Justo cuando el ataque iba a impactar, Yugi expulsó una onda de energía oscura de sus manos, causando que dos de los mercenarios se empotrasen contra la pared del otro lado. Los otros dos parecían estar algo asustados. Por ello sacaron sus espadas y se lanzaron al ataque. Yugi los esquivo y con rapidez les lanzó dos esferas de energía. Ambos guerreros cayeron al suelo.

Yugi se sintió más tranquilo y el símbolo dejó de brillar. Entonces los mercenarios se empezaron a poner de pie, ante lo cual Yugi se preparó para volverlos a atacar, cuando de repente algo lo hizo petrificarse. Eran cinco mercenarios y solo habían cuatro, donde estaba el último. Y en ese instante obtuvo su respuesta.

-Ah!-se oyeron los gritos de los niños. Yugi volteó inmediatamente y vio una imagen que lo hizo enfurecer. El mercenario faltante se había escabullido y había atrapado a los dos niños. Ahora, el cruel hombre tenía a los dos hermanitos sujetos con un brazo y una daga en la otra mano.

-Jajaja...parece que tengo a tus amiguitos, no?-reía el guerrero que aparentaba ser el líder.

-NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLOS O...- Yugi se estaba enfureciendo mucho y el símbolo volvió a brillar.

-O qué, eh? Crees que estas en posición de quejarte?-decía burlonamente el cruel hombre.

-Arrr-gruñía Yugi mientras la energía volvía a reunirse en sus manos.

-No creo que debas intentarlo. Acabo de afilar esta navaja esta mañana y te aseguro que podría cortar el cuello de tus amigos en menos de un segundo-ante esto Yugi sintió que se le helaba la sangre-además, no necesito una navaja, me basta mi propio brazo para quebrar los jóvenes cuellos de estos niños...quieres ver?-dijo maliciosamente mientras empezaba a aplicar presión en su brazo.

-NO!-gritó Yugi en desesperación al ver el dolor en el rostro de los niños-NO LO HAGAS!

-Entonces quiero que hagas lo que yo digo!-ordenó el guerrero- Obedece y no me veré en la penosa necesidad de manchar mis manos con la sangre de estos mocosos!

Yugi no tenía opción. Los pequeños estaban desesperados y él ya no sabía que hacer. Solo podía rendirse.

-Es...Esta bien...que es lo que quieres que haga-dijo Yugi con total sumisión.

-Bien-el guerrero metió su mano en su bolsillo y extrajo un pequeño frasco, luego se lo arrojó a Janub-Quiero que te bebas eso, y quiero que te lo bebas todo!

Yugi no sabía que era lo que contenía el frasco.

-Qué es esto?...-preguntó mirando el frasco de color negro.

-Es una poción. Te prohibirá el usó de tus poderes por las próximas catorce horas!

-¡Qué?-Yugi en verdad estaba en aprietos. Su energía física estaba prácticamente agotada con la disputa y su único recurso era su poder de las sombras, si se lo quitaban, entonces estaba perdido. Tomar eso era como suicidio!. Pero las dudas se borraron del rostro de Yugi al ver a sus pequeños amiguitos, ambos llorando de dolor y de miedo. _"no puedo permitir que les hagan daño...y si para ello yo debo de rendirme, entonces que así sea"_y con gran rapidez Yugi abrió el frasco y bebió su contenido. Pronto un fuerte mareo lo golpeó unido a una fuerte sensación de pérdida. Pero tan pronto como vino, se fue; Yugi ahora se sentía débil.

Al ver esto, el mercenario dejó caer a los niños al suelo corrió hacia Janub. Le ató las manos con unas cadenas y se dirigió a felicitar a su grupo.

Yugi yacía sentado en el suelo. Se sentía agotado, pero estaba más tranquilo al ver a Mina e Isho libres en el suelo. Por su parte los niños pronto se recuperaron y al ver a Janub corrieron a su lado llorando.

-Janub!-gritó Isho abrazando a su apresiado amigo-no, no, no, Isho no quiere que se lleven a Janub!

-Discúlpanos Janub!-dijo entre lágrimas la niñita-por nuestra culpa tu...tu...

Yugi miró a los niños y les sonrió.

-Todo va a estar bien niños-dijo en voz baja-quiero que intenten llegar a las afueras de pueblo, pidan ayuda a los guardias al final de esta calle, vayan al lugar en donde nos separamos esta mañana-la voz de Yugi se oía débil y esto hacía entristecerse más a los niños-Haru estará ahí, quizá sea difícil, pero quiero que intenten llegar a casa, de acuerdo?

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, solo prométanlo! –dijo Yugi.

-De acuerdo-dijeron entre lágrimas los niñitos-Janub...-ambos niños se abrazaron al ladrón deseando que esto no fuese real.

Pero justo en ese momento, uno de los mercenarios los vio y se acercó a ellos.

-Aléjense del prisionero, MOCOSOS TONTOS!-dijo sujetando a los niños por sus túnicas

-Déjalos!-gritó Yugi-Ya me tienen, déjenlos en paz!

-TU YA NO ERES NADIE QUE PUEDA EVITAR LO QUE HAGA!-ante el comentario de su compañero, todos los mercenarios reían de lo inútil que se veía el ladrón.-Ahora verán, jajaja!-dijo el mercenario preparándose para golpear a los niños, cuando...

-POR ÓDENES DEL SUPREMO FARAÓN DE EGIPTO, EXIJO DETENGAN ESTA BARBARIE!-se oyó una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos voltearon y se vieron con Jou, quien había logrado alcanzar al grupo de mercenarios a tiempo.

-Y quién te crees que eres para mandarnos?-gritó el líder.

-Soy el general de la guardia del faraón y mensajero directo de sus acciones. El faraón me dio autoridad sobre su misión!

Ante estas palabras, los mercenarios guardaron silencio.

-y si mal no recuerdo, el faraón autorizó que se capturase al ladrón Janub, pero...NUNCA AUTORIZÓ QUE USTEDES BABUINOS SUPERDESARROLLADOS HIRIESEN A UN PAR DE NIÑOS!-gritó con indignación-ahora, suelten a esos niños y lleven al prisionero a las mazmorras del palacio antes de que los encierre a ustedes en su lugar!

-SI, SEÑOR!

Con eso los mercenarios siguieron a Jou, mientras Yugi era empujado con ellos. Mientras, Isho y Mina corrían desconsolados hacia donde Yugi les había dicho.

Ooo

En el camino al palacio...

-Aun no puedo creer que tu y Kiya perdieran a Isho y Mina!-se quejaba Marik

-Oye, yo no te pedí que me siguieses, si hubiese sabido que te quejarías tanto te hubiese enviado con Kiya a casa!

-Si claro, pero...Oye...que es eso?-dijo Marik apuntando a una multitud que se había aglomerado en un camino.

-No lo sé-respondió Kiet.

-Vayamos a ver!

Ambos niños empezaron a escabullirse a través de las personas para poder llegar a ver que ocurría. Pronto estuvieron en frente de todas las personas y vieron como pasaban unos guardias.

-Señor, qué ocurre?-preguntó Marik.

-Aparentemente han atrapado a un ladrón...-dijo el anciano con desinterés.

-Un ladrón?-dijo Kiet.

Entonces empezaron a ver como los guardias pasaban y tras ellos venían los cinco mercenarios y parecían jalar a alguien con unas cadenas. Los niños quedaron estupefactos al reconocer la capa de Janub. Janub había sido atrapado?...eso era imposible. Sin saber que hacer, los niños siguieron sus impulsos y echaron a correr hacia su amigo.

-Janub-gritaron ambos niños mientras abrazaban a su fiel amigo.

-Kiet? Marik?-Yugi estaba sorprendido de verlos.

-Janub, pero...qué paso?-preguntó asustado Kiet

-Janub, cómo...?-dijo nervioso Marik.

-Niños, deben salir de la ciudad. Isho y Mina están tratando de llegar a las afueras. Vayan con ellos de prisa. Haru los guiará a casa...

En eso uno de los mercenarios vio a los otros dos niños.

-Oigan, acaso son sus cómplices?-dijo acercándose a los niños.

-No...noso...nosotros?-preguntaron nerviosos los niños.

-Si, no serán sus secuaces o algo así?-dijo acercándose mas.

-JAJAJA...secuaces?...estas loco, yo siempre trabajo solo!-dijo Yugi con naturalidad.

-Pero estos niños te conocen!

-Y quien no me conoce?...vamos, a estos niños yo nunca antes los he visto!-afirmo.

-eh?-dijeron ambos niños.

-De seguro solo son un par de niños que al ver al ladrón quisieron acercársele, olvídate de ellos!-dijo otro mercenario.

-Sí, de seguro estos niños hacían eso y ya tienen que irse, verdad?-dijo Yugi mirando a los ojos a los niños, los cuales, no querían irse, pero no tenían otra opción. Se pusieron de pie y salieron corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Delante de los mercenarios, Jou estaba atento a lo que ocurría. Al ver a los niños salir corriendo, llamó a uno de sus soldados de mayor confianza.

-Trist, quiero que sigas a esos dos, no les hagas nada, solo síguelos y ve a donde van-al oír las órdenes, el soldado se inclinó y se fue.

Ooo

Ya en las mazmorras...

Todos los soldados y mercenarios se habían retirado. Solo Jou guiaba al ladrón encadenado a su celda. Yugi por su parte miraba a todos lados con mucha curiosidad.

-Así que estos son los calabozos del palacio?...vaya, los ladrones dicen la verdad al decir que son grandes...jajaja

-Deja de jugar quieres-dijo Jou algo incomodo con la actitud del ladrón-Esta es tu celda-dijo abriendo la puerta.

Yugi ingresó a la celda y Jou le quito las cadenas, luego cerró la puerta.

-Wow, esto es una celda del palacio?...vaya, debo decir que no es la mejor que he visto hasta ahora jajaja

-Me habían dicho que sueles hacer broma de las cosas, pero no sabía que tanto...

-Es bueno hacer broma de las cosas cuando las cosas van mal, no le parece?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Supongo que algo tienes de razón.

-Oiga, gracias por ayudar a mis pequeños amigos... realmente me angustie mucho cuando ese enorme tonto los sujeto!-dijo Yugi con alegría.

-No me agradezcas a mi, el faraón me dio órdenes de no permitir ningún abuso de poder en esto

-Pero una orden es solo un montón de palabras, depende de la persona a la que se le ordena para que decida o no cumplirla, por ello le agradezco a usted jajaja

-Veo que estas algo entusiasmado, me sorprende considerando que estas tras una reja-dijo confundido Jou.

-Esto no me parece una celda, incluso sin poderes de sombras podría escaparme de aquí, jajaja

-¡Qué? Nadie nunca ha logrado escapar de aquí!-dijo algo molesto

-No te enfades, es solo que este lugar aparenta no haber tenido ningún prisionero por algún tiempo, por ello puedo decir que hay varias posibilidades de escape, yo diría que si me lo propongo podría huir de aquí en unos diez minutos...

-Cómo te atreves...?

-Pero, no creo que haya la necesidad, no si usted esta dispuesto a hacer un trato conmigo-dijo pícaramente

-Un trato con un ladrón?-preguntó Jou

-Si, pero no es uno nada indigno, al contrario.

-Te escucho, más te vale que esto sea justo!

-Lo es. Y es muy simple, usted me promete que no rebelara la posición de mi hogar y el de mis amigos y yo le prometo que no intentaré escapar de aquí!

-Qué? De que hablas?

-Vi que envió a uno de sus soldados a seguir a mis dos pequeños amigos, y también sé que usted no creyó que no eran mis amigos, por ello sé que cuando su soldado vuelva le dará esa información. Pero si usted divulga la información, esos hombres irán tras mi familia, y yo no estoy dispuesto a permitir eso. Además estoy consciente de que si yo escapase pondríamos en problemas a cierto faraón, por ello creo que este trato nos beneficia a los dos.

-Estarías dispuesto a eso?-preguntó Jou con algo de duda.

-Claro que sí. Así que, usted prométame que no permitirá que nadie hiera de ninguna forma a mi familia, y yo juro por mi vida que no intentaré escapar de esta prisión y además, aceptaré cualquier castigo que se me imponga, el que sea.

-Eso es prometer mucho...

-Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar por las personas que son importantes para mi-dijo Yugi mientras sacaba su mano a través de los barrotes-entonces, tenemos un trato?

-Yo...-_"nunca había oído algo tan honorable venir de una persona...a excepción del faraón...no sé _si_ esto sea correcto"_-Tenemos un trato-dijo Jou tomando la mano de Janub y dando un apretón.

-Gracias...um...disculpe cómo se llama?

-Soy el general Jou

-Muchas gracias Jou, se lo agradeceré eternamente jajaja

-De nada...-dijo el guerrero mientras se alejaba y se retiraba de las mazmorras _"no puedo tolerarlo...ese chico...ese chico...no merece un castigo tan cruel!"_pensó mientras salía a toda prisa para charlar con el faraón.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, ese fue un capitulo ciertamente largo...n.n U

Nico: Bueno, al menos esta vez avanzaste!

Dark: Es cierto!

Nico. Bueno, ahora solo tienes que darte prisa con tus otras historias y estarás bien!

Dark: otra vez cierto u.u...bueno, pero me esforzaré, y no se vayan a perder los próximos episodios, estamos llegando a la cumbre de esta historia!

Dark/Nico: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	17. La sentencia esta dictada!

Dark: Sean bienvenidos!

Nico: Al capitulo diecisiete!

Dark: Exacto!...bueno, espero realmente que les guste este episodio y...

Nico: Te quieres callar y empezar con el fic? Nadie vino a oírte, están aquí para saber que sigue con la historia!

Dark: ¬ / ¬ bueno...gracias por la ayuda a mi autoestima!

Nico: de nada n.n

Dark: ¬¬'' pero como se supone que empiece si no has dicho tu parte?

Nico: Oops... **Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!...**

Dark: Gracias...ahora comencemos con el fic!

La sentencia esta dictada!

Yami caminaba por su habitación con gran ira. Namir había solicitado que se realizara la sentencia al prisionero ese mismo día. Yami estaba tan avergonzado de tener que hacer algo así solo porque Namir lo decía, que casi no podía ni con su propia alma.

En eso se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

TOC TOC

-¡QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?-grito con furia.

-Hey, se que estas angustiado, pero yo no vengo para que me griten de esa forma!-dijo Jou desde la puerta.

-Jou?...lo lamento...por un instante creí que podría ser Namir o uno de sus sirvientes!...y cómo esta, todo salió bien?...no esta herido...o sí?

-Tranquilo, Janub esta bien. Aunque de no haber llegado a tiempo, esos mercenarios de seguro lo habrían traído moribundo...

-Qué pasó?-Yami tomo asiento en un banco y Jou se sentó cerca en otro.

-Esos malandrines había atrapado a un par de niños que creo eran amigos del ladrón. Por como vi las cosas, Janub estaba apunto de arremeter a esos villanos. De haberlo hecho, de seguro ellos lo habrían herido seriamente...pero justo en ese momento llegue ahí y los detuve-Jou hablaba con orgullo.

-Ya veo-Yami estaba muy confundido-sabes...no quiero permitir esto... algo me dice que si continuamos esta locura, estaremos cometiendo un gran error!

-dímelo a mí!...solo estuve tres minutos con el chico y ya tengo un nudo en la garganta por lo que ocurrirá!

-Te comprendo...solo espero que haya alguna forma de detener esto!

Ooo

Fuera, en las arenas...

-De prisa, debemos movernos rápido!

-Señor Shimon, espere! Por qué la prisa?

-Porque de nosotros depende una vida, Seto!

Ambos continuaron su camino a velocidad.

Ooo

En los calabozos...

"_Bueno...hasta aquí llego todo..."_se decía así mismo Yugi"_no más aventuras para este ladrón...jajaja...al menos esto es lo mejor...sin mi, el faraón no tendrá más problemas, y mi familia podrá sobrevivir con papá... vaya, parece que solo me queda esperar"_ tristemente, Yugi esperaba que lo llevasen a su juicio, juicio del cual él ya sabía el resultado.

Ooo

Al anochecer, en la sala del trono...

Todos los nobles se habían reunido para oír la sentencia. Los hechiceros también estaban ahí. Sentado en su trono, sobre las escalinata, estaba Yami. Al pie de las escalinata estaba Jou. Y apoyado en una pared cerca del trono, estaba sonriendo su enfermiza sonrisa el culpable de todo esto, Namir.

Todos estaban esperando que el faraón diese comienzo a esto. Entonces Yami inclinó la cabeza a su amigo. El cual asintió.

-Traigan al prisionero!-grito Jou.

Segundos después, dos guardias entraron trayendo encadenado al así llamado "terrible y destructor Janub". Los dos hombres se acercaron al trono del faraón y se inclinaron, al mismo tiempo tirando las cadenas que sujetaban al ladrón causando que éste prácticamente cayera al suelo.

La gente de la sala río ante el pequeño gemido del ladrón al haber caído sobre su codo.

-Silencio!-comando el faraón, y al instante todo el mundo estaba callado.

Namir se acerco con la cabeza agachada hasta Yami y le entregó un papiro. Yami lo recibió de mala gana. Luego empezó el juicio...

-Ladrón Janub, esta consciente de por qué se le ha traído a este honorable palacio?-preguntó Yami, siguiendo su rol de 'juez'

-Si su alteza-respondió Yugi que aunque angustiado se sentía muy feliz de volver a ver al faraón.

-Y cuál es ese motivo?

-Qué no me pude escapar antes de que me trajeran?-dijo Yugi con un tono burlesco.

Todos en la sala gruñeron ante el comentario con el comentario, excepto Yami, Jou y Mahado, quienes trataron de no reír.

-Cómo te atreves!-dijo uno de los guardias dandole un golpe a Janub en la espalda, causando que cayera más. Con esto la gente volvió a reír del dolor del ladrón.

-Suficiente!-dijo Yami-no volverán a golpear al ladrón, esta aquí para una sentencia, y no se le herirá si no se da la orden!-dijo Yami con gran ira.

-Sí su alteza-dijeron los dos guardias.

-Ahora, retiren las cadenas y dejen solo las esposas-ambos guardias hicieron lo que les ordenaron-ahora, ladrón Janub, acércate!-ordeno Yami con un poco de lastima en su voz.

Yugi sentía aun dolor por el golpe, pero estaba feliz de no estar atado a los guardias. Con dificultad se acercó hasta que estuvo a un escalón del trono del faraón. Era extraño, pero mientras más cerca estaba Yugi del faraón, mejor se sentía. Luego se inclino respetuosamente y se colocó de rodillas. Este acto sorprendió a todo el salón.

-Te...te pones de rodillas?-dijo Yami sorprendido-por qué?

-Usted es el noble rey de Egipto, por qué no habría de arrodillarme?-preguntó con calma.

-Se te trae detenido, no es común que un ladrón muestre tanto respeto ante el que dicta su sentencia...

-Con todo respeto su alteza, yo no soy un ladrón común.

Toda la sala estaba en silencio, nadie sabía que decir. Yami no quería continuar, pero entonces volteó y vio a Namir mirándolo con rabia. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Bueno...um...de acuerdo-Yami se puso de pie y desenrolló el papiro –Ladrón Janub. Se te acusa de haber cometido robos continuos durante varios años a los nobles de nuestra tierra-mientras Yami hablaba los nobles sonreían del gusto de ver al ladrón al fin atrapado-De dañar las pertenencias y tesoros de Egipto, de maltratar y herir a cientos de soldados. Se te acusa de casi haber asesin...asesinado al gran sacerdote Mahado?-_"pero Mahado nunca estuvo en ningún riesgo?...Namir escribió estas tonterías a propósito!"_

En ese momento Mahado se sorprendió de lo que el faraón decía "_pero eso no es verdad... el golpe fue fuerte pero nunca fue riesgoso! Por qué?"_Mahado no tenía palabras.

-De robar fortunas enteras...de abusar del poder de las sombras...de...de...-Yami ya no quería continuar, esto era absurdo. Este ladrón solo había robado un poco de varios lugares. Nunca robó nada tan valioso y ahora Namir lo estaba haciendo sonar como si hubiese sido el mayor enemigo de la economía Egipcia.

Yugi noto la mirada en el rostro del faraón. Y oyó los murmullos de la gente que se preguntaban porqué el faraón se había detenido. Yugi se sentía mal de que el faraón estuviese pasando por eso.

-Su alteza-susurro-siga leyendo...y debe darse prisa antes de que tenga problemas

-uh?-Yami estaba sorprendido con las palabras del ladrón-pero...-le susurro.

-No importa...solo siga de prisa-dijo Yugi en susurros.

Yami miro al muchacho con la capucha y no podía evitar el sentirse cómodo con su presencia.

-De causar desastres financieros a los planes del consejo y arriesgar las vidas de cientos de importantes personas-dijo el faraón tratando de superar el nudo en su garganta- cómo te declaras?

-Um...culpable, de la mayoría...pero creo que eso fue un poco exagerado, jaja-dijo con una suave risa.

Yami hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no demostrar lo mucho que esto lo estaba afectando.

-El acusado se declaró culpable-dijo mirando a los nobles de la sala, los cuales brillaban de satisfacción-Por ello...ante esta noble agrupación...Y-yo...te sentencio...sentencio a-Las palabras no querían salir, pero un vistazo a Namir confirmó que no tenía salida-Te sentencio a ser ejecutado...ejecutado al amanecer en el patio de ejecución del palacio-dicho esto todos los nobles animaron la moción. Pero ni Jou ni los hechiceros ni Yami se unieron a la emoción. Yami miró al joven que permanecía aun arrodillado, él esperaba que el ladrón gritase de furia o tratase de atacarlo, pero la actitud del chico lo tomó por sorpresa-lo lamento...-susurro-me gustaría poder evitarlo...

-No hay problema su alteza-respondió dejando ver su sonrisa-pero si no fuese mucho pedir...desearía que se me cumpliese una única petición...-su tono tenía algo de tristeza.

-Lo que sea que te haga sentir mejor-dijo Yami.

-Desearía que no se me obligase a mostrar mi rostro-dijo con tristeza.

-Por qué?-preguntó Yami con curiosidad.

-Sin ofender señor...se me ha arrebatado mi libertad...mis poderes...mi familia...al menos quisiera mantener lo único que me queda por lo que me queda de vida... y eso es mi identidad...

Yami sentía que las lágrimas querían caer de su rostro pero las contuvo lo mejor que pudo.

-Te lo concedo-dijo en susurro-Como último deseo, al ladrón Janub se le concederá mantener su anonimato hasta después de su ejecución... nadie podrá forzarlo a quitarse su capucha-todos en la sala callaron, y parecían decepcionados-cualquiera que tenga algún problema tendrá que resolverlo con mi persona-con eso nadie se atrevió a decir nada-ahora...pueden llevárselo...pero que quede claro que no se le ha de herir, su sentencia a sido dictada, y con ella su pago por sus acciones, hasta la hora de su sentencia Janub será tratado como un hombre de delito menor...esta claro?-dijo gruñéndole a los guardias.

-Si...su alteza-dijeron mientras se alejaban.

-Gracias...su alteza-dijo Yugi antes de retirarse.

Una vez que Janub se había retirado, Yami no lo tolero más. Ordenó que todos se fueran a casa y salió con rapidez de la sala del trono y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez ahí dejo que su tristeza saliera. Las lágrimas de lástima, vergüenza y decepción consigo mismo caían por su rostro. Se arrebato la corona de su cabeza y la arrojo en su cama.

-Por qué padre?-gritaba entre sus llantos-por qué debo de hacer esto para mantener tu voluntad?...ese chico no lo merece y yo lo sé!...odio el peso de la corona que me pasaste!...soy un ser humano como él, y aun así, me veo obligado a juzgarlo como si fuera más!... no lo puedo tolerar!-dijo entre lágrimas. Yami estaba seguro de que este era un gran error, pero no sabía que tan grande en realidad. No sabía que al condenar a Janub, condenaba a muerte a su propio hermano...y ahora quizá solo lo sepa demasiado tarde.

Ooo

Dark: Wow...eso fue algo triste...

Nico: Algo?...Fue muy triste!

Dark: Bueno, bueno...

Nico: no vas a dejar que lo maten o sí?

Dark: Um...la verdad...es que no te voy a decir...

Nico: Ay no!

Dark: Ay sí!

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	18. Las pruebas necesarias

Dark: Holas! Sean bienvenidos a un episodio más!

Nico: Osease el cap. Dieciocho!

Dark: Espero que hasta ahora la historia haya sido de su agrado, porque nos acercamos al final!

Nico: En serio?

Dark: Bueno sí!

Nico: Al fin!

Dark: Oye!

Nico: qué?...yo no dije nada...** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!...**

Dark: bueno lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, pero la próxima, me las pagas!

Nico: si, claro ¬¬

Dark: bueno, comencemos con el fic!

Las pruebas necesarias

Ya era de noche, pero ya habían llegado a su destino. El viejo y abandonado pueblo de Tembal. El Señor Shimon continuaba buscando una casa en especial entre las varias ruinas. Por su Parte, Seto estaba sentado cerca de la fogata que había encendido, y miraba al anciano correr de lado en lado.

-Señor Shimon, con todo respeto, esto no puede esperar hasta mañana?...ya esta muy oscuro y creo conveniente que descansemos-mencionó el sacerdote, recostándose en la pared que estaba cerca.

-Descansar? Cuando una vida pende de un hilo? Descansa tú si quieres!-gritó el anciano entrando a una casa.

Shimon empezó a buscar por todas partes en la casa derruida.

-Dónde está? Sé que estaba por aquí!-dijo rebuscando entre bastantes escombros.

-y ahora que está haciendo?-se preguntaba Seto.

Ah!

Seto se puso inmediatamente de pie y corrió hasta la casa, solo para encontrar al anciano sujetándose la espalda con una mano.

-Señor Shimon, esta bien?-dijo ayudándolo a sentarse en una roca-qué pasó?

-Es solo que trate de mover unos escombros, pero mi espalda ya no es lo que solía ser!-dijo frotándose la columna.

-Qué es lo que busca ahí de todas formas?

-Un pequeño cofre que coloque...pero cuando lo hice, no habían tantos escombros en este lugar...

-Ya veo...entonces permítame darle una mano!

-pero creí que dijiste que no querías-dijo sorprendido.

-Entre lo que digo y hago hay mucha diferencia. Ahora permítame.

Luego de aproximadamente veinte minutos, Seto encontró el viejo cofre debajo de los escombros, pero tuvo que ensuciarse bastante para ello.

Ambos salieron de la casa y se sentaron cerca al fuego para descansar. Seto le entregó el cofre a Shimon y luego se dejó caer en el lugar donde había estado antes de ir a ayudarle.

Por su parte, el anciano colocó el cofre en el suelo. Luego sacó una llave de su túnica y la acercó al cerrojo del cofre. Lentamente la giro y oyó el viejo sonido de la cerradura cediendo. Un instante después el cofre estaba abierto. Emocionado Shimon sacó de él un viejo papiro y una bolsa. Los objetos llamaron la atención de Seto, quien se acercó para ver más de cerca.

Shimon desenrolló el papiro y lo leyó a la luz del fuego. Seto quedó intrigado con la sonrisa de Shimon y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Qué es eso señor Shimon?

-léelo tu mismo Seto-dijo dándoselo a Seto.

Seto lo leyó, y vio que decía lo siguiente...

**Al gran faraón:**

**Tengo a su hijo, el príncipe, en un lugar tan escondido que ni se moleste en buscarlo, y si lo quiere vivo tendrá que cumplir mis demandas:**

**-Exijo los cuatro regalos del rey persa a su majestad**

**-50000 monedas de oro y 4000 de plata**

**-40 de los telares más finos de su bóveda**

**Todo esto deberá ser entregado antes del anochecer de mañana, deberá de ser dejado en la cueva al este del borde del nilo. Si no cumple, no necesito decir que nunca volverá a ver vivo a su pequeño.**

**Sinceramente**

**Su fiel secuestrador!**

-Esto es...es una...

-carta de rescate...la misma que se supone nunca fue recibida y que por ello el príncipe falleció, o al menos eso dice-respondió Shimon-pero ahora quiero que le des una leída a esto-dijo dandole un papiro que se veía más reciente.

Seto lo miro y leyó...

**Lista de robos:**

**-Cuatro tesoros obsequios del rey persa**

**-50000 monedas de oro y 4000 de plata**

**-39...(recientemente uno extra)...40 telares finos**

Seto quedó impactado.

-En esa lista están las sumas de todos los robos que ha cometido Janub hasta ahora...ves alguna similitud?

-Ambas listas...una tiene robado lo que la otra pide...

-Exacto, que te hace pensar eso Seto?

-Me haría pensar que Janub de alguna manera tiene conexión con el ladrón que secuestro a mi primo... pero no estoy seguro...

-Ahora quiero que veas esto Seto-dijo dándole un papiro viejo y algo manchado que había sacado del cofre.

Y Seto volvió a leer...

**A su bajeza**

**Hoy quiero informarle que su deseo se ha cumplido, ya que desde ahora en adelante jamás volverá a ver a su hijo, espero que este contento ahora.**

**Espero que los obsequios que le envío y esta carta lo hagan sentir contento MI SEÑOR**

Seto palideció.

-San...san...sangre!-dijo algo asustado.

-Si, eso es exactamente lo que tu padre dijo cuando vio esa carta escrita con sangre. Sangre que debo añadir, pertenecía al príncipe Yugi

-Pero, para qué me muestras esto Shimon?

-Ahora te lo diré, pero quiero que veas esto primero- con eso Shimon solo le dio a Seto los objeto que habían en la bolsa.

Seto los vio y reconoció una pequeña corona de príncipe, un pequeño brazalete y un trozo de tela; los tres objetos parecían aun conservar manchas de sangre poco visibles. Seto se sintió muy mal de sujetar las cosas que una pertenecieron a su más pequeño primo.

-No te parece raro?-preguntó Shimon. Seto levantó la mirada y lo miró extrañado-me refiero a la carta y a estos objetos... veras, cuando llegaron estaban casi como los vez ahora. Me pregunto porqué no me di cuanta antes, pero quizá estaba demasiado deprimido para preguntármelo-Seto seguía mirando confundido a Shimon-dime Seto, cuanta sangre crees que se requiere para dejar esas marcas y escribir esta carta-dijo señalando los objetos.

-Bueno...supongo que no mucha, la carta era breve y las manchas obviamente fueron esparcidas, de lo contrario, la sangre sería fácilmente visible y perdurable en estos objetos, pero parece que el tiempo la ha borrado bastante-dijo mirando con más detalle los objetos.

-Exacto, ahora dime, tu que has visto tantas heridas en tu vida. ¿De qué tamaño requeriría de ser una herida para que liberara esta cantidad de sangre?

-Yo diría que sería del tamaño de mi dedo pulgar y no necesitaría ser tan profun...-fue entonces que Seto miró a Shimon- Shimon, a donde quiere llegar?

-Al punto de que para hacer esto, no habría sido necesario que el ladrón matara al príncipe-esta declaración sorprendió a Seto.

-Pero la carta decía...

-La carta dice y lo cito! "desde ahora en adelante jamás volverá a ver a su hijo" y la otra dice "nunca volverá a ver vivo a su pequeño", pero en ningún lado dice, mataré a su hijo... en ambas cartas, y más importante en la primera, el ladrón solo menciona que el rey jamás volvería a ver a Yugi, pero no dice textualmente que lo mataría!

-Quiere decir que usted cree que ese ladrón no mató a mi primo sino que...

-Que quizá lo conservó para no dárselo a su padre...

-Pero lo más probable es que se deshiciese de él tiempo después...es decir para que querría un ladrón a un bebé que no es suyo sino de su enemigo?

-No lo sé, Seto. Pero dudo que el ladrón se deshiciese de él. En realidad creo que lo conservó. Y quizá estuvo más cerca de lo que creímos.

-Qué?...que le hace pensar eso?

-Alguna vez has notado el collar que tu primo siempre trae en su cuello?

-El rompecabezas?

-No, es uno que casi nunca se ve, pues lo trae bajo el cuello de su túnica-dijo Shimon.

-No...espera...una ves que fui a su habitación antes de dormir para discutir un asunto de sequía, lo encontré sentado mirando un collar con el símbolo del milenio, le pregunté que era, pero dijo que no era nada que me importara...

-Pues ahora si es algo importante. Déjame decirte Seto. Cuando los príncipes nacieron, el faraón mando hacer algo especial que siempre les hiciera sentirse unidos, por ello, pidió al mejor alfarero que hiciera dos collares idénticos con el oro más puro que pudiese encontrar. Ambos collares tenían la marca del milenio y en la parte trasera se les había escrito con tinta el nombre del otro. El que viste con Yami, alguna vez decía Yugi y viceversa

-Pero que tiene esto que ver?

-el día que el príncipe fue secuestrado, él tenía puesto ese collar, pero, el ladrón regreso al faraón todas las joyas del pequeño príncipe, todas excepto ése collar-Seto estaba cada vez más intrigado.

-Y qué más?

-Que, en mi encuentro con Janub, pude notar, que él tenía un collar exactamente igual al de Yami.

-Y eso qué...es decir...cualquiera podría tener ese collar!

-Si claro, pero no todo el mundo tiene OJOS PÚRPURA!

-QUÉ!-Seto casi se cae al suelo-o...o...ojos púrpura?...cómo los de mi tío?...imposible! nadie tenía esos ojos además de Yami...y...

-y su hermano?

-No...Shimon no puedes estar mencionando lo que creo que estas mencionando!-dijo algo fuera de sí.

-Y qué crees que menciono?

-Que Janub podría ser mi primo Yugi!

-Entonces pensamos lo mismo...

-Eso es imposible!

-No lo es, no si fue criado por un ladrón para ser un ladrón!...Seto...no lo entiendes?...si ése ladrón es Yugi, Yami mandará a su hermano a la muerte!

-Espere un segundo!...en primer lugar, cómo es posible que usted tuviese estas cartas!

-realmente quieres saber?

-Si!

Entonces Shimon le explicó a Seto todo lo que sabía. Todo, incluyendo cómo el faraón había planeado deshacerse de su hijo menor, y lo que había conversado con Janub. Seto quedó anonadado, no tenía palabras, estaba muy impactado.

-Lo ves, todo encaja perfecto! La situación, el tiempo, la historia de Janub de ser adoptado, su apariencia, el collar ¡vamos, incluso su edad es la misma que la de Yami! Cómo puedes tener alguna duda?

-Yo...no...pero, si esto es cierto, entonces... OH cielos, tenemos que volver lo más pronto posible!-dijo poniéndose de pie a toda prisa.

-Al fin reaccionas!

-Deje de hablar y suba a su caballo!

-Como digas Seto, como digas!-con eso, ambos partieron (si, partieron en medio de la noche) de vuelta a casa, esperando llegar a tiempo.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, entonces ese fue el capitulo!

Nico: (suspiras) um...

Dark: oye?...que no vas a dar algún comentario de la historia?

Nico: No...(suspira)

Dark: por qué no? O.o

Nico: Me siento mal...

Dark: Por qué?

Nico: Por algo que no te debe interesar...(se da la vuelta y se va)

Dark: oye, no me dejes así! Oh! Rayos!

Dark, solita: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	19. Primera visita nocturna

Dark: Hola, bienvenidos sean a...

Nico: el capitulo diecinueve n.n

Dark: gracias...

Nico: de nada!

Dark: di tu parte ¬¬

Nico: **Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!...**

Dark: Bueno, continuemos el fic!

Primera visita nocturna

Yugi estaba sentado, pegado contra la pared de la celda que lo mantenía cautivo. Arriba de su cabeza, en lo alto, había una ventana con rejas. Yugi había tratado de acercarse y ver hacia fuera, pero no podía ver el cielo. Era triste, su ultima noche y no podría ver el cielo. Sabía que había luna, probablemente llena, por el rayo de luz que atravesaba e iluminaba la celda, pero eso solo lo entristecía porque no podía verla.

"_y así termina...sólo en una celda, esperando al momento en que el verdugo me saqué para llevarme a mi última caminata al amanecer"_pensaba Yugi mientras ponía su cabeza en sus manos "_Sabía que algún día iba a terminar así, pero no creí que sería tan pronto...al menos sé que hago lo que es mejor...o eso creo..."_

Lo peor que Yugi sentía era la seca y fría soledad. Las antorchas iluminaban el corredor de fuera de su celda, pero eso no evitaba que Yugi se sintiera abrumado por ella. Pero de pronto, como si los dioses hubieran oído su dolor, se oyó a alguien entrar por la puerta de las mazmorras. En ese instante, a Yugi podía importarle menos si era un soldado o un ladrón, lo único que quería era compañía, y no podía estar más complacido con la visita...

-Hola-dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la celda-días de no verte, eh?

-Puedo decir lo mismo de usted sacerdote Mahado-dijo Yugi mientras inclinaba la cabeza en signo de respeto y se formaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro-Puedo preguntar el motivo de su visita?

-Bueno...yo...verás...me sentía algo inútil en tu sentencia, solo quería asegurarme de que no te estuvieran hiriendo o algo así...-Mahado obviamente se veía nervioso e indeciso-pero...pero, ya que estas bien, creo que mejor me voy y...

-NO!-gritó Yugi llamando la atención de Mahado quien se había dado la vuelta para irse-espere...no se vaya, se lo ruego-dijo Yugi con una voz algo deprimida, cosa que sorprendió a Mahado ya que Janub siempre fue reconocido por su tono de burla y tomar las cosas a la ligera.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-preguntó confundido.

-No sé vaya...tengo...tengo...tengo miedo...-dijo mientras en sus ojos se formaban pequeñas lágrimas, lágrimas que Mahado no podía ver pero podía sentir.

-Miedo? A qué? A tu sentencia?

-no...tengo miedo, miedo, pero no a morir mañana, puedo lidiar con eso, pero muero de miedo de...estar solo!

La afirmación de Janub hizo que Mahado quedara sin palabras. Ahí estaba, el más reconocido ladrón de Kemet, al borde de las lágrimas, y no por que sería ejecutado al amanecer, sino porque tenía miedo de pasar sólo lo que le restaba de tiempo.

-Yo, bueno, yo, no sé que decir-dijo Mahado confundido de cómo actuar.

-Solo diga que se quedará un rato...puede conversar conmigo...nunca he pasado una sola noche solo y me haría usted un gran favor si me permitiera gozar de un poco de compañía, al menos por un rato-Yugi se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras hablaba.

-Bueno...de acuerdo...supongo que no hará ningún daño si yo hablase contigo por un rato-entonces tomó un banquito que usaban los guardias para vigilar y tomó asiento en frente de la puerta de la celda de Janub.

-Muchísimas gracias!-dijo Yugi acercándose con dificultad. (Debo de aclarar que Yugi tiene las manos sujetas en unas esposas metal. Por lo consiguiente sus movimientos se ven algo restringidos)

-Bueno, dices que deseas charlar, pero de qué?-preguntó Mahado.

-Qué le parece si usted me hace esas preguntas que tanto quiere hacerme?-dijo Yugi sorprendiendo a Mahado. Él originalmente había ido a ver a Janub para responder sus dudas, pero el sacerdote no quería admitir que Janub le intrigaba muchísimo-no, no puedo leer su mente si eso es lo que piensa, pero en su mirada hay un claro brillo de curiosidad y sé que hay cosas que desea preguntar, así que adelante!

Ooo

En la habitación del faraón...

Yami trataba de dormir, pero su conciencia no lo dejaba. Las pesadillas lo atormentaban y de pronto se levantó de un golpe. Estaba sudando frío y tenía lágrimas en su rostro.

-ya no puedo más...tengo que hacer algo-se dijo así mismo.

Ooo

-Entonces así es como te escapaste?...vaya nunca pensaría que dos animales fueran tan útiles-dijo Mahado oyendo al final de la historia de Janub cuando hizo que su plan fallara y tuvieron su pequeña pelea de sombras.

-Si lo sé, ellos son los mejores cómplices del mundo. Y son mis grandes amigos-dijo mientras recordaba a Haru y a Yavuk-Oiga, pero sinceramente espero no haberle causado tanto daño cuando le ataque

-NO tienes idea. El dolor no era el problema, el problema era tener que sentirme cuidado en lugar de poder hacer algo, eso si me molestó!

-Jajaja, no lo dudo-dijo Yugi riendo de la aclaración

-Sí, pero justo cuando desperté ese día...me sentía tan bien que salí corriendo para hablar con el faraón, eso fue extraño-el comentario hizo que Yugi dejare de reír.

-Eso no fue extraño, ese fui yo-dijo levantando sus dos brazos.

-Tu?-Mahado estaba muy confundido.

-Si. Verá, cuando usted mencionó que se sentía muy agotado y que odiaba estar en cama, bueno, yo me sentí culpable por haberlo lastimado. Por eso, en lugar de su medicina, le di lo que quedaba de la poción que un anciano me regalo. El problema es que aunque esa poción te restaura la energía más rápido que cinco días de descanso...bueno...solo digamos que te deja completamente dormido por unas cuantas horas. Creo que antes de que usted quedase dormido, yo...este... le di un susto sobre lo que iba a hacer en el palacio y creo que por eso estuvo tan angustiado al despertar que me acusó con el faraón...no debí haberlo preocupado...lamento eso...

Mahado tenía cara de no creer lo que había oído. "_este niño me curó?...este ladrón me sanó de mi fatiga...y yo lo acusé con el faraón?...ahora que lo pienso, si en ese instante no le hubiera dicho al faraón, quizá Namir no habría forzado a Yami a dictar tan atroz sentencia...entonces, esto es mi culpa!"_

-Señor Mahado?...esta usted bien?

-Ah?...ah, si. Es solo que me siento culpable por haberte acusado. No puedo evitar pensar que no estarías aquí si yo hubiera mantenida la boca cerrada-Mahado tenía la cabeza gacha por la humillación.

-No lo creo así. Antes de escapar, el señor Shimon también me descubrió. Por ello, puedo decir que el que usted no dijera nada no habría evitado esto, solo lo habría retrasado. Pero sabe qué...le propongo un trato, si usted se olvida del susto y el ataque que le di, yo me olvido de que usted me acusó con el faraón, de acuerdo?

-Creo que...estoy de acuerdo, aunque no entiendo como puedes disculparme eso...

-Es fácil, todos cometemos errores. Míreme a mí por ejemplo. Si hubiera usado la cabeza mejor, no estaría aquí en primer lugar-dijo riendo un poco al respecto.

-Quizá-Entonces Mahado se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde-Realmente hablar contigo ha sido muy placentero. Sabes, es muy probable que en otras circunstancias, tu y yo hubiéramos sido grandes amigos-dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-Se equivoca Señor Mahado-dijo Yugi con su propia sonrisa-usted y yo, ya somos grandes amigos-con eso Yugi sacó lo más que pudo su mano y Mahado la tomó.

-Bueno...yo...-Mahado no tenía palabras para responderle a Yugi. Después del apretón de manos, Mahado se puso de pie tratando de esconder sus ganas de llorar-Fue un placer. Pero me temo que ya debo irme, mi joven aprendiz debe estarme buscando para ayudarla con sus conjuros nocturnos-entonces, de la nada, una extraña fuerza hizo que Mahado lo hiciera- Fue un placer conocerle, gran Janub-dijo con una venia, tal y como lo haría ante el faraón. Mahado estaba sorprendido consigo mismo y Yugi también.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Mahado, mi amigo-dijo con su propia venia.

Con eso, Mahado se fue y Yugi regresó a su posición bajo la ventana. Mientras continuaba la espera al amanecer.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, cada vez nos acercamos al final!

Nico: En serio?

Dark: Si, en serio!

Nico: Bueno, que bueno, porque esta historia ya estaba muy larga!

Dark: Oye, tu no te metas! ¬¬

Nico: ay, no me digas que lo dije en voz alta!

Dark: Si, lo hiciste! ¬¬'''

Nico: Oops n.n !

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	20. Segunda visita nocturna

Dark: Hola...y sinceramente...

Nico: aquí va...¬¬''

Dark: LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA! TT-TT

Nico: Esto es un clásico!

Dark: qué? O.o

Nico: Ignórame, yo me entiendo ¬ -¬

Dark: ok?...Bueno pero de todas formas , sean bienvenidos al capitulo veinte!

Nico: Apresuremos esto...** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!...**

Dark: Gracias...supongo...ahora comencemos con el fic!

Segunda visita nocturna

La noche se volvía cada vez más silenciosa. En un principio, el ruido del patrullaje de los soldados le había proporcionado algo de entretenimiento, pero ahora no había nada. El pobre Yugi estaba sentado en su celda tratando de dormir para olvidar su situación, pero el lugar era demasiado solitario para su gusto. Nunca había dormido solo, por ello estaba algo aterrado. Pero, pronto esa situación cambio.

Una luz se encendió fuera en el corredor. Una antorcha se acercaba, alguien venía. Yugi levanto su cabeza y se esforzó por distinguir la imagen que se acercaba a su celda, cosa que le resultaba muy difícil a causa de su capucha y de la oscuridad. Guiado por la necesidad de saber la identidad de su visitante, el joven ladrón se puso de pie y caminó hasta los barrotes de su celda. Y unos segundos después, los ojos de Yugi fueron capaces de ajustarse a la luz y reconocer a la persona que se encontraba fuera de la celda. Su asombró era grande.

-He venido a sacarte de aquí-dijo el hombre.

-uh?- Yugi aun no podía creerlo, pero luego siguiendo sus costumbres, se postró de rodillas ante el joven visitante- Su alteza, es un honor que este aquí-dijo solemnemente.

-Levántate, no puedo permitir que te arrodilles ante mi persona, no después de todo lo que te hice...

-Si su alteza me permite...¿qué es exactamente lo que el gran faraón de Egipto, cree que hizo?-preguntó inocentemente.

Yami no estaba seguro de cómo responder. Quería decir que era culpable de todo, pero no sería completamente cierto.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!-dijo algo molesto.

-Lamento haberle enfadado-respondió cabizbajo.

-No...no...no es tu culpa, solo, es que estoy algo alterado-dijo mientras acercaba su mano a las llaves que había sujetado a su cinturón-voy a sacarte de ahí-dijo, más para si mismo que para Yugi.

-¿En serio?-dijo Yugi con algo de emoción- ¿Quiere decir que el consejo concedió mi libertad?

Yami quedó quieto ante la mención de su libertad. _"Qué estoy haciendo?...si lo liberó Namir me causará graves problemas...Pondrá a todo el consejo en mi contra..."_

Al ver la expresión de temor en el rostro del faraón, Yugi comprendió que Yami estaba haciendo esto sin autorización. "_Pero qué haces faraón?...te meterás en líos... ... ...esperen... por qué me preocuparía?...es decir...si el faraón me libera, no tengo que sentirme mal por ello, pero por otra parte...no quiero meterlo en problemas..."_

_-_Su alteza...si usted carece del permiso para liberarme, entonces, yo consideraría sensato el que no lo hiciese...

-Calla!...no me digas qué hacer!-dijo Yami con furia y confusión-Con un demonio! Soy el faraón, no debería recibir órdenes del estúpido consejo!

"_Parece que el faraón ha estado cargando mucha frustración durante mucho tiempo"_pensó Yugi.

-Pero qué le pasa?...no piensa en su cargó?...qué hay de la ley?-dijo Yugi con algo de molestia._ "Usted es el faraón, debe pensar mejor sus acciones!"_

-A las sombras con la ley!

-Qué hay de su familia?

-No tengo familia!-respondió sin interés

-Qué hay de usted?

-Mucho tiempo atrás deje de valer!-gritó con desprecio.

-Con un demonio...¿ ¡QUÉ HAY DE EGIPTO?-gritó Yugi sujetándose de los barrotes de la celda con rabia.

Yami se sorprendió ante el arranque de furia y se alejó de la celda un poco.

-¿Qué tiene Egipto?

-Ha pensado en lo que le ocurrirá a la ciudad si usted me libera?-respondió tratando de calmarse-trate de pensarlo. Si usted me libera de esta prisión, mañana todo el mundo sabrá que me fui, el pueblo enfurecerá, y no dude que el consejo aprovechará la ira general para levantar falsos testimonios en su contra!...pronto, esto podría volverse una guerra interna, usted podría ser arrebatado del trono y sin usted, Egipto entero caería!

Yami no tenía palabras, estaba completamente pasmado, el ladrón tenía razón, pero la forma en la que lo decía era impactante.

-Pero...pero...-Yami no lo toleró más y se dejo caer sentado al suelo-pero, cómo puedo permitir esto?... cómo puedo colocar a la ley por encima de mis principios?... cómo puedo ser un buen rey si mando a la muerte a alguien que no lo merece?

Yugi vio al confundido rey y se tranquilizó por completo. Era obvio que el faraón solo quería el bienestar de los demás, pero, era necesario que el rey entendiera que la razón por la cual él estaba preso era para preservar el bienestar de los demás.

-No...no se culpe su alteza. Lo que debe de hacer es darse cuenta de la realidad. Es un intercambio sensato sabe?

Yami levantó la mirada hacia el ladrón-sensato?-preguntó.

-Sí-respondió Yugi-es...o una vida...o todo un pueblo...es algo que no tiene remedio...

Yugi no sabía bien lo que estaba diciendo, algo le decía que tenía la sensación de haber estado en ese mismo predicamento antes, pero era algo muy lejano e insignificante en su haber.

-Una vida...un pueblo...-repetía Yami.

-Exacto...piénselo. Imagine una balanza en su mente-dijo Yugi moviendo sus manos lo mejor que podía ya que estaban atadas-Ahora véalo así...en un extremo, coloque...mi vida-las manos de Yugi se movían como si él mismo estuviera colocando los pesos en una balanza imaginaria-y en el otro...coloque las miles de vidas de todo Egipto-De pronto las manos de Yugi y el mismo Yugi se quedaron fijos-no tienen comparación...-su cabeza cayó con algo de tristeza-entre Egipto y mi vida...no hay comparación...al final...qué valgo yo?... soy solo un ladrón más... solo un chico de quince años, realmente...qué pierde el mundo cuando yo muero?... nada...nada que no sea reemplazable...-con esas palabras se dejó caer sentado con la espalda recostada en los barrotes-en cambio con usted...

Al oír que lo mencionaban Yami se acercó un poco más.

-Con usted es muy distinto...usted es esencial para la supervivencia de Egipto-su voz tenía algo de tristeza, pero no flaqueaba-si pesáramos su vida con Egipto...su vida pesaría igual que Egipto!...y eso sería obvio...usted es el pedestal sobre el que se yergue Egipto, el gran faraón, la estrella del día y de la noche...es en sus manos donde se halla la perdición o la salvación de Egipto...-Yugi sintió unas pequeñas lágrimas formándose en los bordes de sus ojos pero las contuvo-Entre usted y yo...YO SOY TIERRA Y USTED ES ORO!...soy un una rata y usted un león... soy basura y usted tesoro...no soy nada y usted lo es todo-las lágrimas no se contuvieron más y cayeron suavemente por su rostro.

Yami estaba impactado. Las palabras del ladrón lo habían tocado en su corazón tanto, que ahí, en ese lugar, el gran faraón estaba llorando. Y lo más extraño era que no trataba de evitarlo, no sentía vergüenza alguna por llorar ante ese ladrón. Él no lo sabía pero Yugi sentía igual. Ambos pasaron varios minutos desahogando las penas de sus corazones con lágrimas y uno que otro llanto, ambos sintiéndose confortados con la presencia del otro y deseando más que nada que el tiempo retrocediese para poder evitar los errores de sus vidas. Haber convencido a su padre de no darle tanto poder a Namir; No haber permitido que lo niños fueran solos al pueblo; No haber permitido que ese ladrón se llevara a su gemelo; no haber permitido ser descubierto...tantos errores que deseaban arreglar...todo excepto uno: haberse conocido.

Después de que ambos lograron recobrar sus composturas, Yugi decidió ver cara a cara al faraón. Seguro de no permitir que el rey viera su rostro, Yugi tomó una completa mirada a su compañero. El faraón le traía un inevitable sentimiento de nostalgia. Algo que le decía que quería ir y abrazarlo, pero eso no era posible, y nunca lo sería.

-Esta bien?-preguntó Yami limpiándose su rostro mientras observaba al fijo ladrón.

-Si...si su alteza-respondió Yugi limpiándose su propio rostro.

-Qué bueno...oye, no te quitaron esas sogas?-preguntó señalando las cuerdas que ataban las manos de Yugi.

-ah?...no...iban a hacerlo, pero me consideraron demasiado riesgoso para dejar libre mis manos, jajaja

-Riesgoso?...sin sombras, con esa estatura y tras las rejas? Jajaja ciertamente tengo guardias muy cobardes, jajaja!

-Estatura?...qué tiene de malo mi estatura?-dijo Yugi con un tono resentido.

-Jajaja, no lo puedo creer jajaja estas resentido por eso?...jajajaja- Yami no podía controlarse, era muy gracioso pensar como ese simple comentario podía molestar al pequeño ladrón.

-ja ja ja qué gracioso- dijo con sarcasmo- mira quien habla, el rey más pequeño en toda la historia!

La risa de Yami se paro en seco y tomo un rostro de molestia.

-Bueno, esta bien...retiro lo dicho si tu te disculpas por llamarme bajo-dijo Yami cruzándose de brazos.

-Trato!-dijo Yugi dejando de lado el asunto.

Luego de eso ambos pasaron un buen rato conversando el uno con el otro. De cosas como, sus infancias, sus familias (Yugi solo mencionó que fue rechazado y que Casef lo adoptó), sus amigos y cosas así. Hasta que llegaron al tema de la víbora favorita de todos!

-Namir!

-Namir?...que nombre tan gracioso, y es tu consejero real?-preguntó.

-Si...es una pesadilla en vida, es el mal hecho humano!-dijo levantando las manos hacia el cielo- Oh gran Ra! Dime por qué tenía que haber castigo tan terrible como Namir?

-Jajaja, usted es muy gracioso su alteza!

-jajaja, cuando era príncipe muchos solían decir eso...pero dime Yami, realmente lo de majestad es muy aburrido y lo de alteza me hace sentir...bueno, bajito...

-Ajajaja, de acuerdo Yami. Oye, pero si Namir es el hombre que se paraba tras de ti en mi juicio, no dudo ni por un instante en que puede llegar a ser verdaderamente cruel... ese hombre se veía tan peligroso como, como ...un escorpión negro!

-Sí!-dijo Yami animándose-Tan malo como una cobra!

-Cruel como cocodrilo!

-Malvado como un guepardo!-respondió Yami

-Y tan...-dijo Yugi

-Tan cobarde...

-Tan cobarde como...-continuó Yugi.

Ambos se miraron y justos dijeron:

-Cobarde como un chacal! Jajajaja

Los dos no podían evitar la risa, decirlo era gracioso, pero haberlo pensado al mismo tiempo y decirlo a la par, eso realmente lo volvía hilarante.

-jajaja, no me había reído así en mucho tiempo-dijo Yami.

-Ni yo! Jajaja-respondió Yugi.

Ambos se tranquilizaron, pero antes de volver a hablar se oyó un chillido desde los barrotes de la ventana en lo alto.

Casi como reacción habitual Yugi volteó rápidamente y se sintió regocijado de su visión.

-Haru!-dijo en emoción el joven ladrón.

Un chillido de saludo fue la respuesta del halcón. Moviéndose con increíble cuidado, Haru pasó entre los estrechos barrotes de la ventada y voló rápidamente hasta el hombro de su amigo.

-Haru, qué gusto me da verte amigo!-mientras Yugi hablaba Haru frotaba su pequeña cabeza contra la mejilla de su amigo y producía suaves sonidos.

-Estoy bien amigo...en serio...-el halcón emitía sonidos continuos y pronto Yami se sintió muy confundido, Janub parecía estar charlando con el halcón!...pero eso era imposible, los animales no se comunican con los humanos...o sí?-y...cómo esta Yavuk?-unos chillidos fueron su respuesta-eso es bueno...jajaja, Haru no deberías molestarlo así!... ... ...Tienes razón, es muy confiable...-Yami estaba estupefacto-esto? son una cuerdas que se olvidaron de quitarme-dijo cuando el joven halcón se acercó a su brazo. Haru descendió y dio otro chillido-estas seguro?-el halcón lo miró-de acuerdo-Yugi levanto sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros. Haru llegó hasta sus manos y usando su pico no tardó más de diez segundos en quitar las cuerdas- Vaya, Gracias!-respondió Yugi acariciando el plumaje de su amigo.

Yami contemplaba la escena asombrado, pero pronto notó que había sido dejado de lado, por ello aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-uh?..-Yugi volteó y vio al faraón aun sentado en el suelo mirándolo con asombro-uy...perece que nos hemos olvidado de nuestros modales verdad?-Haru asintió-Lo lamento su alteza. Permítanme presentarlos. Yami, este es mi amigo Haru. Haru él es Yami, el faraón, rey de todo Egipto!-el halcón volteó con una expresión algo asombrada a Yugi, Yugi asintió y Haru posó su mirada en Yami quien lo miraba con afán. Pronto el halcón voló hasta estar justo delante de Yami atravesando los barrotes con delicadeza. Se posó frente a Yami, extendió sus alas, y humildemente dio una elegante reverencia al faraón.

Si Yami antes estaba sorprendido, ahora lo estaba más. Muchos se habían inclinado ante él, pero nunca un Halcón. Impresionado, se encontró a sí mismo inclinando la cabeza en forma de respeto ante el ave que lo reverenciaba.

-Qué bueno!...parece que a Haru usted le agrada, él nunca se inclina ante nadie. La única vez que lo hizo, fue ante mí...-dijo Yugi recordando aquella ocasión.

-Tu Halcón esta bien entrenado, nunca había visto a un ave actuar tan bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, No...no Señor, Haru no esta entrenado, Haru no es mi halcón, Haru es únicamente un buen amigo que a gusto propio viene a darme compañía y apoyo –dijo con una sonrisa propia.

-Eso es increíble, ciertamente increíble-respondió Yami.

Haru examinó más al faraón. El ave estaba sorprendida ante el parecido entre el rey y su compañero, pero ignoró eso cuando sus agudos ojos cayeron sobre las llaves que el faraón traía en su cinturón. Repentinamente, el halcón saltó al regazo del faraón, causando que éste se sobresaltara un poco.

-Haru, qué haces?-preguntó Yugi sorprendido de la actitud de su amigo.

Haru ignoró los comentarios y se acercó más al cinturón del rey, mientras el pobre Yami estaba algo nervioso. En un instante repentino, el halcón tomó en su pico las llaves y las empezó a tirar, pero al estar sujetas al cinturón no podía liberarlas. Yami se tranquilizó un poco y observaba con curiosidad lo que Haru hacía.

Al no poder liberar las llaves, el halcón tomó el final de una en su pico y la frotó. Luego, la dejó y la observó bien. Entonces, Haru se acercó a la puerta de la celda y trepó hasta la cerradura. La observó bien y pasó su pico por los bordes. Luego dio un chillido de satisfacción y volteó a Yugi mientras continuaba en júbilo.

-Haru...-Yugi no tardó mucho en entender a su amigo-Haru...se que esas son las llaves de mi celda...-dijo decaído-pero...me temo que no me iré de aquí incluso si las tengo cerca-Haru miró a Yugi confundido-Amigo, he decidido quedarme y afrontar mi sentencia!

Haru volvió a cruzar los barrotes y voló hasta la cabeza de Yugi, se posó sobre ella y le dio unos suaves picadas en la frente.

-No Haru, no estoy loco...es solo que...aunque no lo entiendas, debo de quedarme para evitar grabes problemas...esto es lo mejor, incluso si no lo parece...

Haru empezó a chillar con furia hacia Yugi.

-Haru...Haru!...por favor trata de entender, esto es lo mejor!

Chillido!

-Sé que no estas de acuerdo, pero entiende, si salgo de aquí el faraón tendrá líos!

Chillido!

-Arg...Y si eres un buen amigo entonces tendrías que tratar de entender que he tomado una decisión incluso si te gusta o no!

Silencio.

Haru no chilló ante eso, solo miró a Yugi con tristeza en sus ojos carmesí.

Yami miraba la escena y se sentía cada vez más culpable.

Los terribles chillidos de Haru se habían reducido a simples y suaves gemidillos.

-Haru...oh, Haru...yo, yo lo lamento mucho-dijo Yugi recibiendo a su amigo en su brazo otra vez-Quisiera poder decir que te haré caso, pero, ya me conoces, cuando tomo una decisión no la cambiaría por nada, perdóname amigo...

Haru frotaba su pico contra la mejilla de Yugi mientras sus alas formaban casi un abrazo.

-Todo estará bien amigo...ahora quiero que hagas algo por mi, de acuerdo?

Haru miró a los afligidos ojos de su humano compañero ,que se ocultaban debajo de la capucha, y accedió.

-Quiero que vayas a casa...

Al oír eso Haru empezó a mover la cabeza frenéticamente en negación.

-Escúchame, quiero que vayas a casa, quiero que cuides a mi padre por mí, sí?

Haru no quería aceptarlo.

-Quiero que los cuides a todos, como siempre lo haces conmigo...quiero que le digas a Yavuk, que lo siento mucho...quiero que me perdones por fallarte así...

Haru soltó un depresivo chillido mientras acurrucaba su cabeza contra el pecho de Yugi (En ese instante Yugi tenía a Haru entre sus brazos)

-Lo harías por mí?-preguntó reteniendo sus deseos de llorar.

Haru levantó su cabeza y accedió.

-bien...-Yugi camino hacia las rejas de su celda-su alteza...-dijo llamando la atención del acongojado Yami-Yami, necesito que por favor llevas a Haru contigo...-Yami lo miró confundido-A esta hora, los únicos Guardias despiertos deben de ser los arqueros del palacio...si ven a Haru saliendo de mi celda le podrían disparar...no puedo poner a mi amigo en tal riesgo...yo le agradecería que lo llevara a algún lugar abierto donde pueda volar con facilidad...tal vez, al jardín superior del palacio?

Yami mira al deprimida ave y luego al ladrón, viendo que no podía hacer mucho en realidad, solo le respondió.

-Haré lo que pueda para hacerte sentir mejor, llevaré a tu amigo a una zona más segura.

Yugi animó a Haru con una ultima caricia en su pecho y le pidió que fuera con el faraón. Haru obedeció tristemente su última orden y posado en el hombro del faraón, ambos se retiraron con una última despedida.

Una vez que ambos se habían retirado, Yugi no toleró más su angustia. Caminó hasta estar bajo la ventana y se dejó caer en contra de la pared mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas y sin contener más su tristeza, dejó salir varios gemidos que demostraban el sentir de su torturada alma. Horas después, el pequeño ladrón se quedaría dormido.

Ooo

Yami cumplió con lo pedido y llevó a Haru hasta el Jardín del palacio. Antes de que el halcón partiera, Yami le frotó suavemente el pecho de la forma que vio a Janub hacerlo.

-Perdóname...quisiera poder salvarle la vida...pero no sé qué debo hacer...-dijo cabizbajo.

Haru solo se acercó a su rostro y le frotó la mejilla con su pico, tal como lo hacía con Yugi.

Yami podría Jurar que creí que el halcón le decía algo como "no es tu culpa, amigo" pero creyó que solo estaba imaginando cosas. Instantes después, Haru alzó vuelo y con una triste mirada, abandonó las tierras del palacio y regresó solitariamente a casa.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, espero que este capitulo les gustara...me tarde bastante escribiéndolo.

Nico: ZZZzzzzZZZzzzz u.u

Dark: ¬¬UU bueno, parece que a alguien no le interesó mucho...

Nico: n.n ZZZZzzzzZZZzzz

Dark: De acuerdo, a todos los lectores, quiero informarles que es posible que me demore un poco con esta historia, porque tengo que actualizar las demás, además que el colegio realmente me quita tiempo para escribir...pero prometo hacer mi esfuerzo, además, no nos falta mucho para llegar al final, así que espero que sigan sintonizando esta historia!

Nico: zzzZZZzzz

Dark: ¬¬...oh, bueno...Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	21. Tercera visita nocturna: Olvidalo!

Dark: Uy como adoro decir esto...Bien...

Nico: ...venidos sean al capi veintiuno! Xx

Dark: o-o ... ... ... ... ¬ ¬''

Nico: n.n

Dark: ¬¬'''

Nico: XD

Dark: uu'...debí imaginarlo...

Nico: Sip!

Dark: Ok, terminemos con esto, di tu parte sí?

Nico: Ne!...** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!...**

Dark: Ok, comencemos con el fic!

Tercera visita nocturna: Olvídalo!

Yugi estaba dormido bajo su ventana. Sus sueños estaban llenos de imágenes de los grandes momentos de su vida. Momentos felices, momentos tristes...pero en ese instante todo su mundo de ensueños se vino abajo y un enorme chacal saltó frente a él. Tenía una sonrisa enfermiza y se estaba burlando. En ese instante Yugi oyó extraños ruidos fuera de su sueño, por ello despertó después de murmurar "_Namir"_

Cuando Yugi despertó, se sorprendió de ver a alguien abriendo su celda. Pensó que tal vez el momento había llegado y algo asustado miró alrededor, pronto comprobó que era aun de noche. Además notó mejor que habían más de una persona ahí afuera.

-Sáquenlo!-gritó una voz autoritaria.

Un hombre de gran musculatura se acercó a Yugi, quien trato de escapar, pero a causa del adormecimiento no pudo evitar ser sujetado. El enorme ser lo arrastro fuera de su celda.

-Bien. Ahora tráiganlo!-volvió a gritar la voz.

Yugi se sintió se jalado hacia un lugar que no conocía, mientras su mente le decía que algo no estaba bien.

Ooo

En las arenas del desierto...

-Señor Shimon...De prisa!-Gritaba Seto.

-Qué ocurre Seto?-preguntó el agotado anciano.

-UN TORMENTA DE ARENA!-gritó alarmado mientras el viento empezaba a resoplar con fuerza.

-O RAYOS!-respondió el anciano tratando de lograr que su caballo avanzase hasta un lugar entre las rocas donde Seto lo esperaba.

Una vez ahí, el anciano desmontó y se apresuro por refugiarse junto a Seto.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Seto.

-Puedes decirlo de nuevo. A este paso...llegaremos después del amanecer-ambos se miraron angustiados, no tenían tiempo que perder.

Ooo

Habían llegado hasta una estancia circular en las mazmorras.

-Atenle las manos en ese lugar!-volvió a oírse la orden.

El hombre que lo tenía sujeto lo arrastro hasta un lugar con cadenas en el suelo, mientras otro se las colocaba en sus muñecas.

-Bien, ahora déjenme solo!-ordenó el hombre. Yugi oyó las pisadas de los dos hombres alejándose del lugar-Al fin te tengo frente a mí Janub!

Esta vez, Yugi logró levantar su cabeza y mirar al rostro del ser que lo había mandado a sacar. Su sorpresa fue grande, ahí frente a él se encontraba el chacal en persona, nada menos y nada más que Namir y su perversa sonrisa.

-OH! Pero si es la cabeza del consejo en persona, esto es un gran honor-dijo en burla.

-Ya sabía que eras muy bromista y burlón...pero me preguntó cuanto lo serás mañana sin tu cabeza?-dijo acercándose un poco al rostro del joven. (recordemos que Yugi sigue oculto por su capucha)

Yugi solo le gruñó ante el comentario.

"serpiente rastrera...es por ti que fui condenado, por ti que la gente sufre, por ti que el faraón esta tan cansado!"

-Jajaja! Crees que de alguna forma me puedes intimidar con ese pequeño gruñido? Atado, sin sombras y arrodillado como estas, no asustarías ni a una mosca!

-Bueno, es que acaso el líder del consejo me sacó de mi celda únicamente para burlarse de mí en mi rostro? Se nota que el consejo no tiene mucho que hacer!-contraatacó Yugi.

-Para tu información, el consejo tiene mucho que hacer, pero tu eres el plato principal de la agenda por atender. En cuanto a mi visita, tienes razón si vine a burlarme de ti y tu patética posición-dijo con gran arrogancia-pero también vine a hacer un trato...

-Un trato?-preguntó Yugi súbitamente interesado.

-Si, un trato que, si tienes tal agudeza como creo, no te negarás a aceptar!-respondió con una sádica y tenebrosa sonrisa.

Ooo

En la cueva, escondite de la familia de Yugi...

Los niños se encontraban sentados rodeando una fogata. Junto a ellos estaba Casef, quien tenía en su regazo a Isho, quien no había dejado de llorar hasta que se quedó dormido.

-Esto no esta bien- se dijo así mismo mientras contemplaba los angustiados y tristes rostros de los niños-sin ti...estos niños pierden sus deseos de existir...

Ooo

-Bueno, te escucho, que trato me ofreces?-dijo Yugi, decidiendo matar el tiempo.

-Te ofrezco tu libertad plena y completa...-dijo mostrando una llave en su mano.

Ante esto Yugi volteó inmediatamente a ver la llave.

-Mi libertad?...en serio?...-Yugi miró deleitado la llave, pero de pronto, una pregunta se pegó en su mente- Qué quieres a cambio?-dijo sospechosamente.

-Nada difícil para ti al menos-dijo con una cruel risilla-Es muy simple, yo te libero y te concedo tu plena libertad, y tu lo único que tienes que hacer, es salir, escabullirte y... jaja...Matar al faraón!

Yugi se hubiera caído al suelo de no ser que ya estaba arrodillado en él.

-Matarlo?-gritó nervioso-pero...para qué!

-Es simple. Últimamente, el faraón ha sido tan obsesivo en tener más poder que el consejo que se esta volviendo lentamente en un estorbo!...al principio era fácil manipular su mente, pero ahora hacer que obedezca es más complicado. Además, en unos años tendrá edad suficiente para no requerir de mis servicios, no puedo permitirlo! El faraón no es más que un chiquillo insensato que no sabe como dirigir a su propio pueblo!

-Así?...y tu crees que yo podría matarlo...verdad?-dijo Yugi sorprendido de lo que oía.

-Sí, para ser sincero, esa era la principal razón para traerte aquí. Yo quería negociar contigo, tus grandes habilidades te han vuelto famoso, justo lo que necesito-su rostro reflejaba completa codicia mientras hablaba-Para ti será muy sencillo. Solo te escabulles por la noche en el palacio mientras el faraón duerme. Entras en su habitación, y con un simple corte en el cuello...hmhmhm...adiós a almenaza de Egipto!-dijo lanzando sus brazos al aire, luego volteó y señalo a Yugi en el pecho- Y tu ganarías mucho con esto, te daría todas las riquezas que desees, y no tendrás que volver a seguir la ley! Qué dices eh? No es acaso un trato imposible de rechazar?

-Um... déjame pensarlo un instante...-Yugi volteó la cabeza de lado y la regresó a mirar a Namir- Bien...lo tengo!

-Entonces?

-NO!-gritó Yugi con algo de gracia.

Namir casi se cae de espaldas ante esta respuesta (ya saben, como lo hacen los animes), luego se puso de pie y se acercó furioso hacia Yugi.

-Qué? Creo haber oído mal, ¿rehusaste mi oferta!-gritó con rabia.

-Bueno, si aun tienes duda de l que dije lo más probable es que no oyeras bien, por eso permíteme repetírtelo, NNNOOO!

Uno casi podía ver el humo que se escapaba por las orejas de Namir con el burlesco comentario.

-No lo ves!-dijo entre dientes-solo yo puedo salvar tu vida! Solo yo!

-Quizá sea así, pero a cambio me pides que quite la vida a un ser que la merece mucho más que yo!

-Um?

-El faraón es una gran persona. Todos los días se levanta esperando poder ayudar a su pueblo lo más que pueda, pero son personas como tú las que se lo impiden! Si tu no estuvieras, lo más probable es que Egipto sería un lugar muy glorioso!

-Egipto ya es glorioso!

-Desde tu perspectiva quizá!-su comentario llamó la atención de Namir-Gracias a tu mandato, Egipto se ha convertido en una tierra donde solo el más rico puede vivir. Una tierra donde inocentes niños quedan a merced de la muerte si llegan a tener la mala suerte de perder a sus padres-dijo mientras recordaba cada una de las caras de sus amigos-Tu no eres más que una serpiente rastrera!

-Cómo te atreves!-gritó acercándosele más.

-Ah, y por cierto, solo para que te lo tengas bien presente, yo robó pero nunca en mi vida he matado a nadie, es más, jamás he dejado a alguien seriamente herido, así que creo que te conseguiste al ladrón equivocado, Jajajajaja!

El rostro de Namir parecía que iba a explotar, pero de repente se tranquilizó y cambio por una risa que haría a cualquiera ponerse nervioso.

-UH? Acaso el líder del consejo perdió los estribos?-dijo Yugi tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Parece ser que cometí un error en los cálculos...-dijo mientras se frotaba su mentón-pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de esto!

-Qué?-Yugi se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-No planeaba hacerte nada, pero ya que eres tan reacio a cooperar, me temo que tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas-dijo mientras se acercaba la pared de la construcción. Yugi levanto la vista para ver mejor y notó algo que no le agrado mucho... aparentemente se encontraba en un habitación antigua de tortura y para su fastidio Namir tenía en su mano un látigo. OH! Pero no cualquier látigo, era una látigo largo con tres extremos y cada uno de ellos tenía una pieza delgada y fina de metal.

Al verlo, Yugi solo tuvo un pensamiento "_esto va a doler"_

Namir se acercó a Yugi por detrás. Lo primero que Yugi pensó con esto fue que le quitarían su capucha. Una sorpresa grande fue cuando la parte trasera de su capa fue levantada y tirada cubriéndole aun más el rostro.

-jajaja...no puedo permitir que el faraón sepa que te castigo, así que si te azoto bajo tu capa, el faraón no podrá darse cuanta gracias a que es negra...no tendré problemas con ese chiquillo y tu tendrás lo que te mereces!

Yugi estaba muy nervioso, sabía que aunque traía puesta su túnica el látigo aun así podría cortar la ropa y atravesar su piel. Así que haciendo uso de todo su valor, respiró profundo y espero el primer golpe que no se hizo esperar tanto, por la fuerza del latigazo Yugi sabía una cosa, Namir estaba verdaderamente enojado.

Ooo

En la cueva...

Haru había vuelto hacía tiempo y cuando los niños vieron que no había vuelto con Janub habían empezado a llorar. Casef no lo pudo tolerar más.

-YA BASTA!-gritó en furia ganándose la atención de todos los niños- Lloran y lloran, pero acaso eso traerá a mi hijo de regreso? Acaso llorar trajo a sus padres? Acaso llorar les trajo alimento?-dijo reprochándolos.

-No...-respondieron uno a uno.

-Entonces dejen de gastar sus energías en algo tan tonto! Es hora de que todos ustedes usen sus cabecitas juntas!

Los niños lo miraban confundidos.

-Qué espera que hagamos?-preguntó Kiet.

-Solo soy un niño, qué puedo hacer yo si Janub no pudo!-dijo Malik limpiándose sus ojitos.

-Bueno...yo...-empezó Casef.

-No somos capaces de hacer nada-dijo Marik mientras los otros niños solo asentían.

De pronto un gran sentimiento de furia llenó a Casef de pies a cabeza.

-Así es como le pagan!-gritó con rabia-luego de salvarlos de las garras de la muerte, luego de darles un hogar a pesar de que yo no estaba de acuerdo, luego de dar su esfuerzo día a día para que ustedes tengan lo mejor, ASÍ ES CÓMO LE PANGAN? Dándose por vencidos!

-Pero...nosotros...-dijo Kiya.

-Es cierto que son niños, pero si mal no me equivoco, mi hijo los trajo a ustedes cuando apenas tenía diez años-dijo apuntando a Malik y Marik- y para ayudarlos tuvo que enfrentarse a un hombre armado que era tres veces su propia talla!

Los dos gemelos solo podía asentir mientras recordaban eso.

-Y ese mismo año los trajo a ustedes no es así, Maref, Ana, Namila?-les preguntó a los tres. Otra vez los niños asintieron.

-Y por último los trajo a ti a Kiya cuando tenía trece año verdad Kiet?-dijo señalando al mayor del grupo.

-Si...-respondió Kiet algo cabizbajo.

-NO lo ven! Janub nos ha salvado alguna vez a cada uno de nosotros. Hace poco me salvó de morir a manos de una enfermedad terrible arriesgando su propia vida por alguien que ni siquiera es su padre! Y fue apresado por salvar a dos niños que no son sus hermanos!-dijo señalando a los dos pequeñitos que eran los únicos que estaban dormidos en el grupo- Si dejamos las cosas así...entonces no estaremos respetando los sacrificios que Yugi tuvo que tomar o sí?-les preguntó.

-NO!-gritaron en coro los niños.

-Entonces tenemos que hacer algo...no sé qué...pero al menos intentarlos!

-SI!-dijeron dos pequeñas vocecitas detrás del ladrón.

Todos voltearon y vieron a Mina ya Isho despiertos, aunque aun algo adormilados.

Todos les sonrieron ante su entusiasmo.

-Entonces, estamos en esto juntos?-preguntó Casef que aun no podía creer que estaba diciéndole eso a un grupo de niños.

-SI!-dijeron juntos-POR JANUB!

Luego se sentaron a pensar que podrían hacer para liberar a su querido amigo.

Ooo

EN las mazmorras...

-a...a...an...-repetía Yugi con cada latigazo que golpeaba su adolorida espalda. Ya habían sido, cuántos? Cincuenta?...Sesenta?...no importaba, luego del número dieciocho Yugi dejó de contar. SU espalda se sentía húmeda, y él sabía que era probablemente por la sangre de las heridas que ahora adornaban su espalda, sin embargo no perdía su iniciativa de molestar a su oponente-Ja...ja...a eso llamas azotar?...recibía azotes más fuertes...cuando las ancianas me golpeaban por robar fruta!

Namir sentía gran rabia, después de los primeros treinta golpes, la necesidad de sacar una daga y matar al ladrón se hacía más grande, pero se contenía así mismo al pensar en el placer de verle morir ante todo un público al amanecer.

-Sigue balando cordero, al amanecer te toca ir al matadero!-dijo dandole una vez más.

Una vez pasados los cien latigazos el mismo Namir dejó de contar. Yugi no sabía si sería capaz de permanecer consciente a ese paso, pero para su suerte se oyeron pasos en el pasillo, y unos segundos más tarde, los sirvientes que habían sacado a Yugi de su celda habían regresado.

-SEÑOR!-dijo uno-deténgase señor!

-Amo, por favor...si no se detiene lo matará a latigazos!-gritó el otro.

Namir volteó a verlos y luego vio la cansada forma del ladrón.

-Tienen razón...OH bueno...tendré que esperar otras cuatro horas más...llévenle a su celda de nuevo!-ordeno mientras se dirigía a dejar el ensangrentado látigo.

-Um...Señor?-preguntó uno llamando la atención de Namir-Disculpe...limpiamos las heridas de su espalda?

Namir le miró como si estuviera loco.

-Por supuesto que no, así como le ven, únicamente bajen su capa negra, nadie lo notará!

-Pero, con todo respeto su alteza, las heridas de su espalda son profundas, a ese paso podría morir desangrado-dijo el otro sirviente.

-Tal vez...pero de todas formas en cuatro horas morirá...dudo que muera desangrado para ese momento, arrójenle a su celda y déjenle así!-ambos sirvientes iban a objetar de nuevo pero bastó una mirada aterradora de Namir para que mantuvieran la boca cerrada.

Ooo

Con Seto y Shimon...

La tormenta de arena había concluido, así que inmediatamente montaron en sus caballos y continuaron su viaje lo más rápido posible...mucho dependería de que llegaran a tiempo!

Ooo

En las mazmorras...

Los sirvientes están llevando al casi inconsciente Yugi hasta su celda. Lo cargaban casi como un muñeco de trapo, el pobre ladrón estaba tan adolorido y cansado que no tenía fuerza para intentar alguna oposición.

Cuando hubieron llegado hasta la celda uno abrió la puerta mientras el otro, contrariamente a la forma en la que Yugi esperaba ser tratado, llevaba al ladrón hasta su posición inicial bajo la ventana. Lentamente le fue recostando y para sorpresa de Yugi sintió algo acolchonado bajo su cuerpo, cosa que lo hacía sentir aliviado ya que facilitaba el dolor de su espalda. Sorprendido, Yugi abrió sus cansados ojos y vio al sirviente y a su lado al otro. Tardó unos segundos pero pronto la cara del joven que lo miraba se vio muy familiar.

-TU...tu eres...-dijo débilmente Yugi.

-SHhh-dijo el sirviente sonriéndole-Parece que me recuerdas verdad?-dijo el joven.

-si-respondió Yugi-eres el sirviente al que le compre su símbolo para poder ingresar al palacio-dijo sonriendo un poco-pero que haces...

-Gracias a ti pude pagar los impuestos que debía...de no haber obtenido ese dinero, me habrían quitado mi hogar, además...no tengo ver a mis niños sufrir por el hombre...simplemente no podía evitar hacer algo por ti-dijo mientras miraba a su compañero-colocamos un poco de paja para ayudarte a descansar...sé que no es mucho, pero como solo somos sirvientes no podemos hacer casi nada...desearía poder ayudarte más-dijo bajando la cabeza.

Yugi sonrió bajo su capucha-lo que has hecho es suficiente...ayuda al dolor...con eso basta...además, si te involucras conmigo...solo ganarás problemas...lo mejor es que se vayan...

Ambos entendieron y antes de irse se inclinaron ante el ladrón.

"_Esta...ha sido una noche muy agitada...definitivamente nunca pensé que así sería mi última noche"_se dijo así mismo mientras se esforzaba por olvidar el fuerte dolor de su espalda y concentrarse en dormir un poco.

Ooo

Dark: Estamos muy cerca!

Nico: Cerca de qué?

Dark: AY, del final!

Nico: Ah eso.

Dark: Si eso!

Nico: Bueno, como sea...

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	22. Aquello que en verdad nos importa

Dark: Una larga espera...

Nico: Tiene su recompensa!

Dark: Sean bienvenidos al capitulo veintidós!

Nico: AL fin!

Dark: Sí! así que apurémonos para empezar!

Nico: Ok!...** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!...**

Dark: Bien, entonces comencemos con el Fic!

Aquello que en verdad nos importa

"Supongo que debería estar atento...mi espalda me duele mucho y me muero de sueño...ahora desearía poder recostarme bajo una palmera, junto al lomo de Yavuk y con Haru a mi lado...sí, casi puedo sentir a Ra tocar mi piel, una lastima que no podrá ser..."

En ese momento se oyó el sonido de la vieja y desgastada reja de la celda abriéndose.

"...Porque aquí llega el final.. quién se lo hubiera imaginado?"

-Jajaja, el gran Janub? Te llego la hora muchacho-dijo el enorme guardia trayendo unas cuerdas.

Ooo

-Señor Shimon, deprisa, desde la colina podremos ver las paredes de la ciudad!

-Si, ya voy Seto, pero mi caballo no es tan joven como el tuyo.

-Ahora no es importante, debemos darnos prisa!

Ooo

"Faraón... la estrella de la noche y el día... el gran rey de Egipto... el alma, corazón y vida del pueblo... la imagen viva de los dioses... ha! Tantos título y ninguno tiene el mínimo valor. Si tengo tanto poder, por qué no puedo detener esta locura? En este momento me gustaría ser un simple aldeano y poder decir que no tengo la responsabilidad de esto... que esa vida no va a recaer en mis hombros y que no estoy cometiendo un error...pero no puedo!" 

-Su alteza?-llamó un sirviente a la puerta.

-En un segundo voy-respondió Yami terminando de colocarse su corona.

"_supongo que así es como debe de ser... que los dioses me perdonen por cometer este error"_

Ooo

"_Que habitación tan cerrada..."_ Yugi había sido llevado a una estancia de espera antes de ser sacado ante el público que se había reunido en el exterior. En una esquina de la habitación un hombre afilaba una gran hacha en una rueda de piedra. "_Vaya... estas personas si que saben como ayudar a los prisioneros a pasar sus últimos minutos!"_

-Ajajaja

"_Ay, no!"_

-Disfrutando tus últimos minutos mi estimado Janub?

-Hasta hace un instante. Sí, gracias-respondió Yugi con la mayor compostura que su situación pudiera ofrecer. (eso es, teniendo las manos atadas con esposas de acero delante de él y completamente rodeado)

-Um...-Namir toco las esposas en las muñecas de Janub- esposas mágicas, cortesía de la corte de hechiceros, no podemos arriesgarnos a que trates de usar tus poderes en tu ejecución ahora, o sí?

-Vaya, eso sería una gran lástima-respondió Yugi con gran agresividad.

-Oh, vamos, anímate ya que pronto todo terminará, no estas feliz?-preguntó acercando su rostro al de Yugi.

-Si quieres que sea feliz, sólo tienes que alejar tu cara de mí, tu aliento es peor que el de mil camellos-dijo con una sonrisilla.

Namir se mostró algo molesto por esa burla.

-Luego de tu pequeña lección anoche no has aprendido a cerrar tu boca, tal vez necesitas un recordatorio!-y con eso le dio un fuerte palmazo en su espalda.

Yugi tuvo que morder su labio inferior para evitar soltar un gemido.

-Repitiendo...lo...mismo que te dije ayer...jaja... recibía azotes más fuertes...cuando las ancianas me golpeaban por robar fruta!

-AARGG- Gruñía Namir con gran furia.

-Ya lo verás niño presumido, cuando salgas y la gente empiece a gritar tu nombre y a pedir tu ejecución, vas a perder ese temple tan altanero que tienes!

-Al menos a mí si han de aclamarme, no como a cierto consejero que en unos cuantos años solo podrá ver como su faraón lo saca a patadas de su palacio!

-Dices mucho mientras tienes oculto tu rostro bajo la capa. Pero cuando tu cabeza empiece a rodar por el suelo, todos podrán ver tu patético rostro y su última y sangrienta expresión!

-Jajaja, en ese caso me aseguraré de dejar una expresión aceptable en mi rostro, no vaya a ser que me confundan contigo!

-AH!-gritó Namir caminando de lado a lado con rabia-Esa...ESA... ¡FUE TU ÚLTIMA BROMITA MUCHACHO!-gritó girando para irse.

-NO, esta lo es!-dijo sacando la lengua y soplándosela a Namir.

-AHAH!-gritó de nuevo, su rostro ya estaba completamente rojo de furia-Ya verás!

Namir caminó hacia el guardia que era el verdugo y que estaba afilando su hacha.

-Qué haces?-preguntó molesto Namir.

-Solamente afilo el hacha señor-respondió el verdugo.

Namir sonrío su torcida sonrisa hacia Yugi antes de volver a ver al guardia y vio las otras armas detrás de él. Se acercó a ellas y tomó una vieja y gastada hacha, mucho menos pesada que la que tenía el soldado. Yugi miraba la escena con algo de miedo.

-Oye tu!-dijo Namir-Toma-le dio el hacha.

-Um? Que hago con esto?-preguntó confundido.

-Qué eres bestia? La usarás para la ejecución. Deja de lado el hacha que estaba afilando, usarás esta y no le darás nada de filo.

El guardia se vio algo horrorizado.

-Con todo respeto, si uso esta hacha tan liviana... bueno...

-Qué pasa?

-No podré decapitarlo de un solo golpe... y es realmente desagradable, si me permite, el dejar a alguien vivo con la cabeza semi cortada-dijo nervioso.

-Exactamente-dijo dando una última mirada hacia Yugi-Jajaja, más te vale que des un buen espectáculo! Nos vemos ladronzuelo! Jajaja

Y con eso salió del recinto.

Yugi por su parte dejó salir un suspiro que había mantenido en su interior.

"_Rayos...siempre me dije que tenía que aprender a cerrar la boca...lástima que no lo podré hacer ahora..."_sus ojos cayeron sobre el hacha que el verdugo tenía ahora en sus manos _"creo que esto va ha ser muy doloroso"_ dijo tratando de normalizar su respiración que obviamente empezaba a dar rastros de su angustia.

Ooo

El patio de ejecuciones del palacio jamás había tenido tanta audiencia. Ahí las personas de clase alta se habían reunido con sus mejores ropas y con sus sirvientes cerca. En el centro de todo el lugar había una gran roca manchada, era la roca donde se realizaban las ejecuciones y más de uno de los presentes la miraban expectantes. En su trono sobre unas escalinatas y protegido del sol, ya se hallaba sentado el faraón. Cerca estaban sus hechiceros, todos menos Mahado, Mana e Ishizu, quienes prefirieron ahorrarse el sangriento evento. Jou estaba parado al pie de las escalinatas, posición desde la cual podía claramente ver el angustiado rostro de su rey y amigo, que ahora estaba al borde de su límite.

De pronto, la hora llegó. Jou lo sabía y odiando hacerlo, indicó a los tamborileros que comenzaran. Los tambores empezaron a tocar y las puertas del recinto donde Yugi había estado encerrado se abrieron. El joven muchacho fue sacado de la habitación ,delante iba el verdugo y atrás era empujado con una vara por otro guardia. Apenas lo vieron, los nobles y ricos empezaron a gritar, y muchos a escupir.

"_definitivamente, nunca pensé que así terminaría todo... es que realmente le hice tanto daño a esta gente que no soy digno de misericordia?...que les robé que fuese tan valioso?"_Yugi levanto un poco la vista y miró a los rostro de la gente que gritaba _"Yo reconozco a ese hombre... es el dueño del almacén más grande de la ciudad... recuerdo que le robé varias veces pan y fruta para mi amigos. Y esa mujer, yo la recuerdo, ella es la esposa del encargado del centro de finanzas donde robé el primer tesoro persa...jaja...es gracioso, soy consciente de que robar no es correcto, pero por alguna razón, cuando tomé esas cosas, me sentí justificado, casi como tomando algo que por derecho es mío..." _miró por un segundo sus manos.

-Eso es, siéntete culpable Basura!-gritó una voz

"_Culpable?...culpable por robar lo que les sobraba para ayudar a los huérfanos que su avaricia abandonó? Culpable por robar tesoros para el hombre que salvó mi vida y me crío como un hijo? Culpable por el hecho de que se sientan víctimas por perder ante un niño? Pues quizá si soy culpable de robo, pero no dejaré que nadie me quite mi dignidad, porque al menos tengo más dignidad que esas personas!"_ se dijo así mismo mientras levantaba la cabeza y caminaba con orgullo.

Yami vio desde su trono como traían al prisionero hacia él. Vio la súbita manera de caminar del ladrón y no pudo el evitar sentirse extrañamente orgulloso.

-Su alteza!-dijo el verdugo-estamos listos para proseguir.

En ese instante se detuvieron los tambores. Todos miraba expectantes al faraón. Yami bajo unos escalones y levantó su mano.

-Janub, si hay algo que en tu ser desees decir, este es el momento para hacerlo.

Yugi miró a los ojos del faraón y sintió una calidez tranquilizante recorrer su cuerpo _"como me hubiera gustado ser su amigo, y estar siempre a su lado"_

Tomándose la libertad dada, Yugi se dejó caer de rodillas ante el faraón y le pidió con su mano que se acercase. Yami se acercó un poco a él y pudo ver la sonrisa del ladrón y lo que creyó eran sus ojos cerrados.

-Tenga cuidado su alteza-dijo Yugi-hay muchos chacales merodeando-dijo con una voz algo entrecortada por la tristeza y luego fue jalado por los guardias para ponerle de pie.

Yami no sabía que responder, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Namir que no paraba de sonreír su clásica sonrisa, luego sus ojos cayeron en los miembros del consejos entre la gente presente, el ladrón tenía razón, todos estaban observando y por más que le doliese, el faraón no podía dejar salir sus emociones.

-Prosigan-dijo con tristeza mientras se volteaba y regresaba a su trono.

Los guardias voltearon y empezaron a empujar a Yugi hacia la roca ,mientras los tambores tocaban de nuevo.

"Urg... mi visión...esta borrosa"Yugi estaba teniendo problemas para moverse debido a las heridas en su espalda y la sangre que había perdido lo estaba mareando mucho "al menos pronto esto no importará..."

Ooo

-ABRAN PASO!-gritaba el agitado Seto mientras su caballo galopaba apenas esquivando a los mercaderes que saltaban fuera del paso del apresurado sacerdote.

-MIL DISCULPAS!-gritaba Shimon mientras su caballo seguía rápidamente los pasos del de Seto.

Ambos estaban recorriendo la ciudad a toda marcha para alcanzar su meta, el palacio.

Ooo

El guardia con la vara se retiro cuando hubieron llegado a la roca. Yugi la miró por un instante y sintió asco.

"Qué nunca limpian estas cosas?"se preguntó así mismo.

El verdugo lo sujeto de los hombros y lo hizo arrodillarse, pero en el trayecto se le acercó al oído y le susurró "no te angusties, el hacha esta afilada"

Yugi se sintió algo reconfortado, al menos no sería tan terrible, y también se sentía agradecido, con aquel que arriesgaba su trabajo para ayudar a disminuir el dolor de otro.

El verdugo hizo a Yugi colocar su cabeza sobre la roca y todos los presentes contuvieron su aliento. El soldado tomó el hacha en sus dos manos. El faraón miró con gran tristeza mientras sus manos se presionaban en contra del trono. Yugi cerró sus ojos preparado para lo que fuese.

Todos vieron al guardia levantar la pesada hacha por sobre su cabeza y con fuerza llevarla hacia abajo...

Hubo un fuerte grito de dolor, un grito desgarrador...

La sangre empezó a caer por el suelo...

La gente estaba estupefacta...

Y Yugi estaba demasiado confundido para entenderlo...

Pero pronto todos los ojos miraron al pobre guardia, al pobre hombre que se sujetaba su ensangrentada mano, mano que tenía una fina daga incrustada y que por la cual el hacha había caído lejos de la roca y no encima de ella.

Yugi miraba el hacha y apenas y pudo recobrar su aliento.

La gente no entendía que pasaba, hasta que de pronto se oyó una voz comandando de entre el público.

-AQUÍ NADIE LE PONE UNA MANO A MI HIJO!-gritó el anciano ladrón de entre el público, mientras con una vara se ayudaba a caminar.

-Papá?-susurró Yugi mirando la imagen del ladrón saliendo de la multitud.

-QUÉ?-gritó Namir-ARG! Oye tú! Muévete inepto! Termina lo que empezaste!

El guardia a se dio la vuelta y fue por el hacha para concluir su labor, pero cuando volteó para dar el golpe final...

-NO!-dijo la pequeña vocecita del niño parado frente a Janub-Isho no dejara que maten a su mejor amigo!-gritó el niño.

-Y yo tampoco dejaré que hieran a Janub ni a mi hermano!-gritó la pequeña Mina parándose junto a su hermanito.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Marik

-NI yo!-dijo Malik

-Cuenten con nosotros-dijeron Maref, Ana y Namila.

-Nosotros protegeremos a nuestros amigos-dijo Kiet mientras él y Kiya se ponían frente a todos los demás.

-ni...niños?-dijo Yugi sorprendido de lo que ocurría.

-Qué esta pasando?-se preguntó Yami.

-A quién le importa?-gruño Namir-Guardias! Saquen a ese anciano y a esos mocosos ahora!

-Qué?

-Ya oyeron, si es necesario usen la fuerza!-gritó furioso.

No sabiendo que hacer los guardias corrieron hacia los niños y empezaron a jalarlos. También intentaron llevarse a Casef, pero él pudo defenderse mejor de ellos. Yugi miraba horrorizado como los guardias jaloneaban a los niños y como golpeaban a Kiet y a los gemelos.

-Basta...BASTA!-gritó, pero con las esposas era imposible que pudiera hacer algo.

Yami estaba muy conmocionado para hacer algo. Jou por su parte miraba la escena y no sabía qué hacer, pero entonces dos cosas vinieron a su mente...

"Es una poción. Te prohibirá el usó de tus poderes por las próximas catorce horas-fue lo que dijo el mercenario

Usted prométame que no permitirá que nadie hiera de ninguna forma a mi familia, y yo juro por mi vida que no intentaré escapar de esta prisión y además, aceptaré cualquier castigo que se me imponga, el que sea.-fue lo que yo prometí

Catorce horas...no poderes...nadie herirá...familia...no escapar...ESO ES!"

Jou busco en su cinturón una llave y la saco con rapidez.

-Janub!-gritó con fuerza.

Yugi volteó inmediatamente hacia él y vio que venía corriendo, pero se detuvo a cierta distancia y arrojó con fuerza algo hacia él. Con gran esfuerzo, Yugi logró recibir la llave que tenía Jou.

-Um?-preguntó Yugi.

-Yo...Yo prometí que nadie lastimaría a tu familia de ninguna forma, a cambio tu no escaparías...pero...ha! parece que no pude mantener mi promesa, según yo creo, tu ya no tienes que mantener la tuya!-gritó con una enorme sonrisa.

Yugi sonrío ante esas palabras.

-Namila!-llamó a la niña que había logrado safarse de un guardia-ven, abre estas cosas por favor!

La niña corrió hacia su amigo y con gran rapidez le quitó las esposas. Yugi le dio un rápido abrazo antes de ponerse de pie y empezar a acercarse a los guardias que seguían arrastrando a los niños y golpeaban a los mayores.

-dije...BASTA!-gritó llamando la atención de los guardias quienes solo llegaron a ver el resplandor del símbolo del milenio en la frente del ladrón antes de ser arrojados muy lejos.

Namir miró esto con gran furia.

-Guardias, maten a ese insecto!-gritó de nuevo.

-BASTA!-resonó una voz.

Todos los presentes se detuvieron en ese instante y voltearon a ver al faraón, quien aparentemente había salido de su estado de shock y había logrado reaccionar.

-Namir, es suficiente. Estas haciendo que los guardias ataquen a un anciano y a un grupo de niños!

-Son mugrosos ladrones y tú lo sabes!

-Su alteza!-llamó Casef-podría permitir que nos acercáramos a su trono, creo que a esta distancia, no se puede llevar bien una discusión-dijo el ladrón ganándose muchos murmullos de la gente presente que hasta el momento habían permanecido callados.

-Adelante!-respondió Yami, cosa que le ganó una mirada rencorosa de Namir.

-Camina Janub, tu también tienes que estar ahí-dijo el ladrón llamando al muchacho.

Al llegar ante el trono, Yugi, que ya estaba más que exhausto, se dejó caer al suelo. Casef lo observó y luego de sacudir su cabeza, se inclinó suavemente ante el faraón.

-Lamento no arrodillarme su majestad, pero me recupero de una enfermedad y no estoy en tan buenas condiciones.

-Debo decir que no lo aparenta, noqueo a dos de mis guardias-dijo Jou con una sonrisa dudosa.

-Las costumbres nunca se pierden ,joven guerrero.

-COSTUMBRES! Qué mayor confesión se necesita para dejar claro que este hombre es un ladrón?-gritó Namir.

-OH, yo nunca lo he negado, soy un ladrón, he sido un ladrón, y no me molestaría serlo por lo que me quede de vida!-respondió ganándose otra ola de murmullos en los presentes.

-Si te confiesas como ladrón entonces debe de ir a prisión!-gritó Namir

-Basta Namir, es suficiente! Estas ante el padre de un hombre condenado, al menos eso dale de derecho!-gritó Yami con indignación.

-Fuertes, sabias, pero incompletas palabras. Si su alteza me permite, debo de aclarar que no soy el padre de este niño, solo soy su protector, pero por tanto tiempo ,que le he dado el título de hijo-respondió el ladrón.

-Sea o no su hijo verdadero, Este hombre no tiene ningún derecho a detener una ejecución!-gritó Namir.

-disculpe su majestad, me permitiría hacerle un comentario a su persona?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Um?...pues, claro-dijo sorprendido.

-Déjeme decirle que su majestad ha crecido mucho

-Ah?

-Y AHORA SE BURLA DEL FARAÓN?-gritó Namir poniéndose rojo.

-Claro que no. Hablo en serio, la última vez que vi a su majestad, creo que debía de medir más o menos esta altura-dijo colocando su mano junto a su rodilla.

-No creo...no creo que entienda bien esto-dijo Yami.

-Oh! Discúlpeme, es sólo que olvido que eso fue hace mucho ,mucho tiempo. Bueno, tal vez le pueda refrescar la memoria, oye Janub, presta atención y tal vez te la refresco a ti también!

El muchacho le miró confundido y totalmente atento.

-Hace varios años, yo era un ladrón con un deseo, el de volverme rico. En determinado momento decidí ir al lugar más suntuoso de la ciudad y ejecutar un plan que había estado preparando durante mucho tiempo. Recuerdo esa noche, era muy oscura. La gente gritaba "un ladrón" y yo me reía de ellos. Todos los guardias del lugar corrieron hasta las bóvedas, pensando que iría tras los tesoros, pero no sabían que yo tenía otros tesoros en mente. Trepé por las paredes del lugar hasta una habitación totalmente tranquila y me acerque a las dos cunas...de qué eran? Creo que de mármol, no es así?-preguntó mirando al faraón quien parecía estar en medio de un trance- casi como quien toma una fruta, tome al primer niño durmiendo en la cuna más cercana... claro que se despertó y hecho a llorar, cosa que despertó a su hermano, pero no me importó, dejé la nota en su cuna y huí con el niño.

Namir estaba casi en el mismo trance que Yami, no podía creer lo que oía.

-Esperé a que el padre del niño pagara el rescate, pero nunca lo hizo, en determinado momento quise matar al pequeño pero me arrepentí y preferí conservarlo. Y así, como ve, lo críe, como si fuera mío, lo críe para que fuese el mejor ladrón que hubiese y lo logré de cierta forma, un hijo del cual estar eternamente orgulloso-dijo dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho-lástima que un hijo tan inocente...-con eso tocó la cabeza cubierta de Yugi quien estaba impresionado-cualquier otro habría dudado de mí, cualquier otro se habría quitado la capucha cuando su vida estuvo en juego, pero no! Él no...el prefirió cumplir su juramento de no quitarse la condenada capucha así eso lo matase! Jajaja-con eso el ladrón volteó a ver a Yami quien parecía no creer lo que estaba pensando-qué pasa faraón? Aun no me crees? Quizá esto te refresque la memoria?-dijo colocándose su propia capucha sobre la cabeza.

Yami estaba totalmente consternado, tanto que no noto a Shimon y Seto apareciendo detrás de él, ambos agitados pero más que nada tratando de captar la situación.

-Impo...imposible...-dijeron los dos, Yugi y Yami.

-Bueno, tal vez sería mejor que se los dijeran de nuevo mirándose cara a cara-dijo Casef bajando la capucha-no lo crees Yugi?

En ese momento todo quedó en silencio. Ambos hermanos se estaban viendo a los ojos el uno del otro. Incluso Seto y Shimon estaban sorprendidos. Y si miraran a Namir lo verían al borde de un ataque al corazón!

-No puede ser...él esta muerto-dijo Yami no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Seto.

-Y la máxima prueba cuelga en tu cuello, tu collar, que es el mismo que tu hermano lleva en el suyo-dijo Shimon.

Yami sacó rápidamente el collar que guardaba bajo su túnica y Yugi hizo lo mismo. Luego de mirarlo, ambos se miraron, y sus ojos se sellaron casi mirando el alma del otro. Y como si una gran puerta sellada se abriera, una lluvia de recuerdos ocultos se liberó, era como si todo un año de recuerdos de repente fuera reimplantado en la mente de cada uno. Las veces que jugaron, las veces que lloraron, los borrosos recuerdos de mamá meciéndolos juntos. No sabían que decir, fue como si el niñito que había dentro de cada uno de los dos saliera de sus cuerpos y corriera hacia su hermanito dandole un gran abrazo. Los espectadores miraban estupefactos. Mientras las dos personas que eran el centro de la atención olvidaron por completo al resto del mundo.

-Ya...Yami?

-Yu...Yugi?

Se preguntaron juntos, como tratando de asegurarse de que no fuera un sueño.

-Yami!

-Yugi!

Se afirmaron nuevamente mientras lentamente aquella sonrisa de alegría guardada durante catorce años empezara a liberarse y con ella las lágrimas que quisieron ser compartidas se escaparon. En ese momento el faraón dejó su trono y empezó a correr hacia la persona que durante tanto tiempo había sido su mayor anhelo. Mientras, por su parte, el pequeño Yugi se levantó del suelo y empezó a avanzar hacia aquella persona que sin siquiera recordarlo había estado tan obviamente ausente tantos años. Pero el destino no era tan dulce, ya que antes de que lograran darse aquel abrazo tan esperado, Yugi no pudo mantenerse más tiempo en pie y empezó a caer. Afortunadamente Yami estaba cerca para sujetarlo y se arrodilló con su hermanito en sus brazos.

-Yu...Yugi? Yugi! Qué pasa?-preguntó alarmado. Los amigos y familiares se acercaron con rapidez.

El pequeño Isho se acercó por detrás a Janub y le sujeto, cosa que hizo que su manito se metiera bajo su capa.

-Um?-Isho sacó su manito y empezó a gritar-Sangue! Janub esta Sangando!

-¡Qué?-alarmado Yami levantó la capa de Yugi y todos vieron espantados la empapada túnica del joven. Casef levanto la parte superior de la túnica de Yugi y miró las horribles marcas del látigo.

-Lo azotaron! Y por las heridas, el látigo debió de tener metal!-dijo disgustado.

-QUÉ?-gritó molesto el faraón.

Namir empezó a alejarse en ese momento, sabía que no debía de meterse en problemas, además, aun estaba bastante sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

-YO ORDENÉ QUE NADIE LO LASTIMASE!-recostó un poco a su hermano y trato de hacerle mantener conciente- Yugi, Yugi, mírame, puedes verme?

-Um?...Ya...yami...-respondió entreabriendo sus ojos.

-Bien, Mantente conciente de acuerdo?-dijo tomando su mano-Yugi, necesito que me digas quién hizo esto?...recuerdas quién fue? Vamos hermano mírame...recuerdas quién fue yugi?

-Um...-dijo Yugi, su cabeza estaba hecha todo un caos pero entendió la pregunta y vaya que quería responder-fue...-levantó un poco su mano hacia el lado- ch...ch...chacal-dijo señalando al huidizo Namir.

-Chacal?-dijo Yami levantando la mirada y mirando a Namir ahí tratando de escabullirse.

(flash back)

-Y tan...-dijo Yugi

-Tan cobarde...-dijo Yami

-Tan cobarde como...-continuó Yugi.

Ambos se miraron y juntos dijeron:

-Cobarde como un chacal! Jajajaja

(fin de flash back)

-¡NAMIR!-gritó Yami dejando al agotado Yugi en el suelo.

-Su...su alteza?-preguntó nerviosamente el consejero.

-Eres un...ERES UN DESGRACIADO!-gritó dandole alcance y sujetándolo por el cuello de su túnica-HERISTE A MI HERMANO!

-u...um...su, su majestad debe de recordar que no sabía que el muchacho era...era su hermano, jajaja

-NO TIENES EXCUSA MISERABLE, ORDENÉ QUE NO SE LE HIRIERA!-gritó golpeándolo contra la pared. (no en serio, Yami habrá estado furioso, pero estaba disfrutando esto)

-Su alteza debe de soltarme, recuerde que debe de obedecerme, es la ley de su padre!-gritó angustiado el consejero.

Yami lo soltó en ese instante.

-la ley de mi padre-dijo, mirando a Namir sonreír creyendo haber recuperado el control, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la sonrisa de Yami-Jajaja, la ley de mi padre eh? Eso has estado usando por años para controlarme, pero el día de hoy hay un giro que no tenías en mente. La ley de mi padre me fuerza a obedecerte ya que no poseo otro familiar directo a la corona que me asesore... pero, um, déjame ver, a sí! Yugi es ese familiar directo!-Namir empezó a asustarse ante la declaración del faraón-Ahora que sé que mi hermano esta vivo, también sé que quien es mi asesor real, no importa si vivió catorce años en otro lugar, su sangre le da ese derecho, derecho que tu miserable gusano no tienes! Y no solo puedo acusarte de manipular a tu faraón, si no que también puedo acusarte de desobediencia ante una norma y de atentado a la vida de un sucesor a la corona!-dijo con autoridad, furia y alegría al mismo tiempo-Jou!

-Sí su alteza!-respondió inmediatamente el soldado librándose del tenso ambiente.

-Que los guardias lleven a esta sanguijuela a las mazmorras del palacio, donde esperará un juicio.

-Como ordene, ya oyeron chicos, muévanse y lleven a este malandrín a su celda-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-NO puedes hacer esto!-gritó Namir mientras se lo llevaban-esa tonta excusa tuya solo te servirá si ese mocoso no muere, y dudo que puedas hacer algo por él!

-Insecto...-en ese momento Yami se acercó de nuevo hacia su hermano, quien parecía tener mucha dificultad para respirar.

-Las heridas están causándole una infección, le esta dando fiebre, necesita ayuda médica urgentemente-dijo Kiet.

-Si...-Yami sujeto a su hermano y lo cargo en brazos-Shimon!

-Sí su alteza!-respondió el sirviente con preocupación.

-Convoca a Ishizu a la enfermería rápidamente-ordenó.

-Ahora mismo mi señor!

-Seto!

-A tus ordenes primo.

-Conduce a todos estos niños y a este hombre a la estancia vacía más cercana a la enfermería para que descansen.

-Como ordenes.

-Jou!

-Sí, que puedo hacer por ti amigo?

-Saca a toda esta manada de abusivos de mi palacio.

-Será todo un placer...YA OYERON, FUERA A TODO EL MUNDO! NO HAY NADA QUE VER, VÁYANSE!

Yami empezó a llevar a Yugi con rapidez hasta la estancia de curaciones.

-Tranquilo hermanito, no permitiré que nada te vuelva a separar de mi- "ni siquiera la muerte"

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, eso estuvo bien, no?

Nico: Wow, me encanto tu capi!

Dark: oh! Gracias!

Nico: Ya terminó?

Dark: no ¬¬''

Nico: Oops...

Dark: pero no se vayan a perder el último episodio!

Nico: Sí! los estaremos esperando!

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	23. Para siempre parte de ti

Dark: Finalmente...no lo puedo creer...

Nico: ni yo...u.u

Dark: El último capitulo...

Nico: traeré las palomitas de maíz!

Dark: creo que voy a llorar...T-T

Nico: toma (le pasa un tissue) suénate

Dark: GRACIAS TT-TT

Nico: Y ahora por qué lloras?

Dark: Estoy tan feliz! Es la primera historia que termino!

Nico: Sí, y por cierto te tardaste!

Dark: Lo sé! TxT

Nico: Bueno, comencemos de una vez, mientras más rápido terminemos, más rápido habrás terminado tu primera historia!

Dark: Sí!

Nico: Ok!...** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!...**

Dark: Entonces, comencemos y terminemos el fic!

Para siempre parte de ti

En la enfermería...

-Ah...dónde está Ishizu?-repetía el faraón dandole la vuelta a la estancia otra vez.

-GRr...

-Yugi-el gruñido de su hermano lo trajo corriendo hacia el lado de su cama y le tomó una mano-tranquilo hermano...vas a estar bien...vas a estar bien-dijo más para reasegurarse así mismo que a Yugi.

En ese mismo instante la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

-Su alteza!-dijo una agitada Ishizu entrando por la puerta-vine lo más pronto posible!

-Lo cual agradezco-dijo tomando su mano y trayéndola hacia la cama-tienes que ayudarle..

-oh! Por todos los dioses-dijo al ver al joven muchacho recostado boca abajo con los ojos apretados-entonces no era una mentira... él es...él es...

-Sí, pero no importa ahora, tienes que ayudarlo!

-Haré lo que pueda, pero, primero debe retirarse!-dijo empujando al faraón.

-Pero...no, no puedo dejarlo-replicó Yami.

-Tiene que retirarse, necesito prestarle atención a mi paciente, no puedo hacerlo con usted angustiado ahí!

-Pero...

-No hay peros! Si le quiere ayudar, salga de aquí ahora mismo!-dijo sacándolo.

-Está bien!-dijo cruzando la puerta-pero Ishizu, te lo ruego tienes que ayudarlo

-Haré lo que pueda...

-No basta!-dijo tomándole la mano-por favor, hermana mayor... tienes que curarle, lo perdí durante catorce años...no lo quiero perder de nuevo-dijo con gran pesadumbre.

-Entonces haré más allá de lo que se pueda! Ya verá mi faraón, va a estar bien, ahora vaya a descansar.

Con gran nerviosismo, el joven rey se retiro.

Ooo

Dentro de la enfermería...

-Bueno, veamos que podemos hacer...-Ishizu se acercó al muchacho que parecía estar muy adolorido-primero hagamos algo para aliviar un poco tu sufrimiento-dijo antes de tomar un pequeño frasquito, luego levantó un poco la cabeza de Yugi y vertió un poco del contenido en su boca-eso debería ayudar a disminuir el dolor...ahora quitemos esta túnica húmeda...

Tomando una navaja, Ishizu corto la camisa que Yugi llevaba y se la retiró con sumo cuidado.

-Ou... pero como alguien puede hacer algo así...-dijo al ver la profundidad de las marcas-esto dejará fuertes cicatrices...aunque por lo visto ya tienes otras-dijo pasando un dedo por algunas marcas en su espalda, ante el toque Yugi se puso un poco tenso-oh, oh...tranquilo, veo que no te sientes cómodo con todo esto, pero confía en mí...todo estará bien.

Alejándose hacia un estante con medicinas, Ishizu empezó a hablarse así misma.

-Pobre muchacho, creo que tiene fiebre... mejor actúo rápidamente o la infección se volverá seria, y podría...podría... No, no permitiré que Yami reviva el dolor de perderlo... no después de que sé como se siente perder a un hermano...

Ooo

En la estancia cerca de la enfermería...

-El faraón les pide que descansen aquí-dijo Seto, guiar a un grupo de nueve niños y a un viejo ladrón no fue cosa sencilla, no dieron mucho de su parte-luego el mismo les atenderá.

-NO!-gritó Malik.

-Qué?-preguntó Seto.

-Qué no oíste a mi hermano? el dijo NO!-respondió Marik.

-Queremos ver a janub-dijo Kiet.

-Sí, Isho quiere ver a Iugi

-Isho, se dice Yugi-le susurró Casef en su oreja.

-Oh, entonces quiere ver a Yugi!-repitió Isho.

-En este momento!...

-Lo están atendiendo en la enfermería del palacio-dijo Yami ingresando algo decaído- Y nadie puede estar ahí.

-SU alteza, hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar?

-gracias por tu gran amabilidad Seto, pero creo que sería mejor que tomes un descanso, yo estaré bien, mientras Yugi lo este...-en ese momento Yami sintió un jalón en la falda de su túnica-uh?

-Señor...Janub va a estar bien?-preguntó tímidamente Mina.

Yami le sonrío, Yugi le había contado de estos niños, mucho en tan poco tiempo y podía ver que ellos lo querían mucho.

-Sí va a estar bien, nunca permitiría que algo malo le pasara a mi hermanito-dijo amablemente.

-Qué?... entonces por eso se abrasaron? Janub es su hermano?-preguntó Maref.

-Sí, en realidad es mi hermano gemelo-respondió Yami.

-Como..-dijo Malik.

-Nosotros?...-dijo Marik dando una palmada a la mano de su hermano como cuando se dan los cinco.

Yami los miró por un instante. Era obvio que ambos niños eran gemelos y se veía que se apreciaban mucho.

-Si, igual que ustedes

-Entonces, si Janub es tu hermano menor, no debería haber estado a tu lado?-dijo Marik-Mi madre me dijo que cuando dos nacemos juntos tenemos que estar juntos...

-Sí! Marik es el mayor y el me cuida siempre...porque tu no cuidaste a Janub?-preguntó Malik inocentemente-porque no lo salvaste cuando el hombre feo le iba a cortar la cabeza?

En ese momento Yami se quedó sin palabras. ¿Por qué? Casi había dejado que su hermano muriese a manos de su verdugo, de no haber llegado esos niños y el ladrón, Yugi estaría muerto, Yami se llenó de culpabilidad.

-No...no sé...era mi deber cuidarlo, siempre lo fue, se lo prometí cuando éramos pequeños...pero durante tanto tiempo... tanto tiempo...-Yami calló de rodillas al suelo, preocupados los niños lo rodearon- como me hubiera gustado estar ahí...ahí para él... cuidarlo como el hermano que siempre quise a mi lado, darle todo lo que se merecía y sentirme completo, otra vez...una vez más...-sujetándose la cabeza cayeron algunas lágrimas-pero no fui capaz...casi deje que lo mataran y es todo mi culpa, durante tanto tiempo lo creí muerto y por un instante hubiese sido así... tal vez no soy digno de ser su hermano...no pude evitar que lo alejaran de mí...

Entonces, en medio de su tormento, Yami sintió una manito en su rostro, levantó la mirada y vio a los niños rodeándolo, Malik había pasado su mano por el rostro del faraón para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Oye...no tienes que llorar...-dijo Malik-después de todo no era nuestra intención hacerte sentir mal.

-Pero...yo...

-Malik tiene razón, lo que dijimos no tenía ninguna intención de lastimarte-respondió Marik.

-Además, creo que es mejor así-dijo Kiet.

Yami levantó un poco la mirada.

-Kiet tiene razón-dijo Mina.

-Sí! si fadaón no hubiera perdido a su hermano...Janub no hubiera salvado a Isho y su hermana-dijo el pequeño.

-todo tiene un motivo, todo tiene una razón-murmuró Casef desde atrás de la escena.

Yami les dio las gracias a los niños y le dio una mirada algo incómoda a Casef antes de retirarse.

Ooo

Luego de una horas, el faraón reuniría a Seto, Shimon y a Casef, y con ellos se iniciaría un gran debate por el cual se trataría de dar una explicación a lo que había ocurrido. Todas las cartas fueron mostradas, todas las pruebas, incluso la carta que Casef había recibido, mediante la cual le autorizaban deshacerse del príncipe. Pero el resultado sería muy confuso para ellos, por lo cual el faraón solo se retiraría a descansar...

Ooo

Sueño...

Una gran sombra oscura se acercaba a él. Se vio así mismo de tan solo un año de edad. Sus pequeñas piernas corrían con gran desesperación. A lo lejos la sombra de su hermano mayor. Yugi gritó su nombre, mientras trataba de alcanzarlo, pero tropezó.

-Yami! Hermano, ayúdame!-gritó desde el suelo-No me dejes!-suplicó cuando vio su sombra desaparecer.

-Jajaja!-se oyó una horrible risa de tras de él.

Con rapidez volteó y vio a un hombre envuelto en una capa y creyó que iba a lastimarlo, pero de repente debajo de la capucha vio una imagen desconcertante, la mitad del rostro era de su padre y la otra era la del antiguo faraón, el hombre que alguna vez había sido su verdadero padre. El rostro se veía angustiado, de pronto se oyó la malvada risa. Una gran garra oscura apareció y empujó al hombre. Yugi quedó cara a cara con una gran y sombría imagen que reía maliciosamente. La garra lo tomó y empezó a presionarlo. El dolor era tan real, tan fuerte. Sentía el calor agonizante del aliento de la criatura, el dolor de sus garras clavándose en su espalda, la falta de aire por la presión y la agobiante soledad de la oscuridad. No lo pudo tolerar.

-Ah!-gritó, y con eso una luz apareció desde su pecho y la mano fue desapareciendo.

El grito de la criatura era muy potente y desgarrador, Yugi se cubrió los oídos y cayó de rodillas llorando...

-BASTA!-gritó causando que la luz destellará más...

Ooo

Espantado Yugi abrió sus ojos, para su sorpresa no había ninguna sombra a su alrededor. En realidad, todo a su alrededor se veía muy acogedor.

-Era un sueño-se dijo así mismo en voz baja-pero era tan real...-de pronto su mente se ajusto al tiempo en el que se encontraba y los eventos de la mañana volvieron a su ella, y pronto el dolor en su espalda se sintió con gran fuerza, además tenía algo de calor, sentía algo incomodo su respirar y tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza-no hay duda de porque fue tan real...

-Uh?-Ishizu había estado ordenando alguno frascos cuando oyó la voz del joven-Ah, que bueno que estés conciente, me estaba preocupando de que no surtiera efecto la medicina-dijo con una amable sonrisa acercándose a Yugi.

-Um... me siento destrozado... ah, no tengo energía...-dijo decaído.

-No me sorprende-dijo mientras le frotaba los brazos con un trapo húmedo- estas heridas se infectaron, tienes algo de fiebre, además la perdida de sangre que sufriste fue muy pesada, por suerte te trajeron aquí en el momento en que lo hicieron, unas hora más y no estarías vivo.

-Gracias por su ayuda-dijo amablemente mientras se dejaba frotar con el paño frío "_cuanta delicadeza, nunca me habían tratado con tanto aprecio..."-_Eso...se siente bien...

-Me lo imagino-Ishizu lo miró con algo de lastima, el joven tenía tantas cicatrices por su cuerpo, solo podía tratar de imaginar la cantidad de veces que debió de ser herido por ser ladrón-Esto ayudará a aliviar la fiebre...

-Nunca me habían cuidado así... aunque Casef se esforzara, no podía evitar ser algo frío con su pupilo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Supongo que tendrás que acostumbrarte, siendo el hermano del faraón, esto será algo normal cuando estés herido

-No sé si esto es cierto-dijo algo decaído.

-Uh?-preguntó sorprendida Ishizu.

-Nada...-respondió Yugi-Disculpa, cual es tu nombre?-preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Mi nombre es Ishizu, soy la curandera del palacio y también parte de la corte de hechiceros del faraón-dijo respetuosamente-y es un placer conocerle príncipe Yugi.

Al oír el calificativo de Príncipe Yugi se sintió algo incomodo pero lo hizo a un lado.

-Ishizu eh? ...-"_eso lo sabía, pero me pregunto si mis sospechas son ciertas... más me vale averiguarlo"_-Señorita Ishizu, alguna vez tuvo algún hermano?

-Uh? Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, el faraón la llamó hermana... así que creí que tal vez usted lo había cuidado como uno, pero quizá tenía uno de verdad...

-Estaba escuchando? Creí que estabas inconsciente... bueno, sí una vez...una vez fui hermana mayor-dijo con pesadumbre-pero no solo de uno, si no de dos preciosos hermanitos-dijo algo orgullosa.

-Ya veo... me podría decir más?-dijo empezando a emocionarse.

-Bueno... solíamos vivir con nuestro padre a las afueras de la ciudad del norte. Un día cuando cumplí mis dieciséis años, se me selecciono para recibir un entrenamiento especial para volverme parte de la corte. Por ello me tuve que ir de casa. Un año después...-Ishizu se detuvo mientras su rostro tomaba una expresión de tristeza.

-Señorita?

-Un año después me enteré que una banda de ladrones había quemado mi casa con mi familia adentro... mis hermanos y mi padre murieron...

-Oh-dijo Yugi uniendo todo los puntos de su mente-déjeme adivinar, usted estudiaba para ser sacerdotisa en el templo de Osiris de Naker?-preguntó acomodándose mejor de costado para verla.

-Sí, cómo lo supo?-preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Llameémosle intuición-dijo indiferentemente-si mal no recuerdo, ese templo fue destruido también por una banda, pero eran traidores al faraón... creí que nadie había sobrevivido- comentó calmadamente.

-Lo sé... la única razón por la cual no me mataron fue que logre esconderme en un agujero en el suelo, de lo contrario no estaría aquí.

-Ya veo, pero aun así la gente por todos lados hizo correr el rumor de que todos habían muerto, es decir, nadie se molesto en asegurarse antes de decirlo. Es más, aun en estos días la gente sigue diciéndolo, supongo que como la trajeron al palacio nadie pudo saber que sobrevivió...

-Tal vez tenga razón...

-Es decir, la gente no debería de decir que alguien esta muerto hasta ver el cadáver con los propios ojos y asegurarse de que sea el cadáver correcto-dijo Yugi con gran decisión.

"_Este joven tiene razón... tal vez debí de haber revisado mi hogar y buscado el cuerpo de mis hermanos para estar segura... pero en ese momento, solo quería alejarme del pasado... además, así hubieran estado vivos, ahora no lo deben de estar..."_

Yugi se le quedó mirando a Ishizu mientras ella pensaba, luego dejo escaparse un suave comentario.

-tiene bonitos ojos...-dijo casi atontado ya que estaba muy concentrado.

-Uh?-preguntó sorprendida.

-qué?...oh, nada, solo digo que usted tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes como el olivo... además sus cabellos se ven suaves y tan negros como la noche..._"exactamente como me la describieron..."_

-Ah...-Ishizu se sonrojo momentáneamente-Su alteza... pero que cosas dice...

-Ah?... oh, lamento que sonaran tan raras mis palabras-dijo con una leve sonrisa-es solo que una vez alguien me describió a una chica que se parece mucho a usted, no quería hacerla incomodar...

-Oh, que alivio-dijo dejando ir un suspiro-por un instante creí que le gustaba, eso sería muy raro...

-Dígamelo a mí-respondió dejando ir una suave risa antes de gemir por dolor-ah!

Ishizu inmediatamente se puso de pie y tomó un frasco.

-Se encuentra bien?

-Si... es solo que...duele mucho...-respondió entre dientes.

-Ha hecho mucho esfuerzo, debe descansar, le daré un calmante que le permitirá dormir, con eso se sentirá aliviado-dijo acercando el frasquito a los labios de Yugi. Yugi se sintió algo tenso ya que el frasco tenía un gran parecido al que aquel mercenario le forzó a beber y por el cual perdió sus poderes-tranquilo, es solo un tranquilizante... jamás me atrevería a lastimar al hermano de mi faraón, después de todo, sería también mi hermano menor-dijo con una sonrisa.

Yugi la miró con alegría y se relajo mientras bebía la medicina.

-Gracias-dijo cuando Ishizu retiró el frasco-gracias hermana-dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-De nada, ahora solo relájate y deja que el sueño te lleve, de esa forma te mejoraras pronto-dijo mientras acariciaba amablemente su cabeza.

-Tu me ayudaste y yo quisiera devolverte el favor...oh... hay algo que necesito que hagas... si no es mucho pedir-dijo empezando a sentir el sueño.

-Lo que sea príncipe

-Mi familia... ellos vinieron conmigo... podría revisar a mis amigos, no quisiera que estuvieran heridos-mientras hablaba sus ojos se entre cerraban.

-Por supuesto, después de todo ese es mi trabajo-dijo sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a salir, dio una última mirada al joven que parecía estar dormido y se retiro.

Cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba, Yugi abrió sus cansados ojos y sonrió _"estoy seguro que ella y...mis...pequeños amigos...se llevaran una gran...sorpresa..."_ y con ese pensamiento el joven ladrón quedó dormido.

Ooo

Ishizu caminó hasta la estancia en donde estaban los niños. Cuando entró se enterneció al ver que la mayoría estaban dormidos en el suelo y los que no estaban dormidos parecían estar pensando. Lentamente, dio silenciosos pasos, evitando lo más posible el hacer ruido mientras con su mirada buscaba algún aparente herido. Pero entonces...

-Ishizu...-se oyó a una suave voz decir.

Ishizu volteó pero no había nadie que parecía llamarla.

-Ishizu...-sonó otra vocecilla.

Ishizu empezó a deambular por la sala buscando a quien la llamó.

-Ishizu... hermana...-ese comentario la dejo perpleja.

Fue entonces que vio la gran silla de piedra contra la pared y lo que parecía un mechón de pelo sobresaliendo. Lentamente se acercó, pero nada pudo prepararla para lo que vio. Ahí dormidos en los brazos el uno del otro, estaban Marik y Malik soñando pacíficamente. Ishizu no lo podía creer. Se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras parecía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Hermana...-volvió a repetir Malik abrazando a su hermano quien parecía recibirlo con gran cariño.

Ishizu se acercó a ellos y se arrodillo, luego abrió sus brazos y con gran gentileza los tomó en ellos.

-Aquí estoy...-susurro en sus oídos.

Con su voz ambos niños abrieron sus ojos a gran velocidad, confundidos en un comienzo, sólo les tardó unos segundos el darse cuenta de que estaban siendo sujetados y luego al oír la vos de Ishizu...

-Malik...Marik...

Ambos niños entraron en llanto mientras abrazaban con fuerza a aquella persona que habían creído muerta y que ahora estaba ahí, milagrosamente.

Todos los niños despertaron ante los llantos y nunca olvidarían la imagen de los niños que lloraban de alegría al encontrarse con su única familia.

-Lo sabía...-dijo Malik-sabía que no mentía

-Uh?-preguntó con una sonrisa Ishizu mientras les acariciaba.

-Janub dijo que te encontraría para nosotros-dijo Marik con una gran sonrisa antes de abrazar a su hermano.

Ishizu no sabía que responder, así que solo los abrazó de nuevo mientras en su mente no dejaba de agradecerle al pequeño muchacho por lo que había hecho.

Ooo

La sombra estaba rodeando al su pequeño hermano, aquella sombra encapuchada se acercaba, el intento llamarlo pero no lo escucho. Yami corría en contra de todo con tal de llegar a ayudar a su hermano pero era inútil, cada vez parecía estar más lejos. De pronto la sombra encapuchada dejo ver su rostro y Yami quedó asombrado al ver que la mitad del rostro era la de su padre y la otra era la del ladrón que había cuidado a su hermano. Apresurando sus pasos trato de llegar hasta Yugi, pero en ese momento...

-Jajaja-resonó esa malvada risa otra vez. Y aquella monstruosa criatura oscura apareció detrás del pequeño Yugi, atrapándolo entre sus garras.

El grito del pequeño Yugi hizo que Yami se desesperara, corrió hasta la sombra y trato de atacarle, pero se detuvo al ver una luz que provenía de su hermano. Instantes después la sombra había dejado ir al joven y había empezado a gritar. Yami vio la luz intensificándose, pero unos instantes después había desaparecido y Yugi no estaba en ningún lado. La sombra estaba tirada en el suelo y misteriosamente empezó a llover. Yami sintió como las gotas le caían en la cabeza... pero esperen... ouch, eso era muy duro para ser agua, más parecía una roca...

Ooo

El faraón abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo hizo casi caer de la cama. Ahí, justo en frente de él y parado en una almohada, estaba Haru, quien volvió a darle un picotazo al faraón.

-Ouch!-gruñó el rey ante el golpe-oye, porqué eso?

El halcón se veía algo intranquilo. Con impaciencia le chilló al faraón.

-Oye, oye cálmate, ya me desperté-dijo mirando hacia su balcón-ya es de noche? Debo de haber estado muy agotado-mencionó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Haru no parecía estar muy paciente en es momento porque volvió a gritarle al faraón.

-Ya te oí!-dijo tapando sus oídos-que es lo que pasa?

Haru no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerse entender. Lo que decidió fue tomar con su pico la sábana del faraón, luego se metió bajo ella y sacó un poco su cabeza provocando que le quedara como una capa.

-Capa?...capucha?... ladrón?-preguntó.

Haru chillo en aprobación.

-Ladrón, eh?...-Yami lo pensó un segundo-Ah, ya veo, estas buscando a Yugi, verdad?-ante la aparente alegría del halcón el faraón se conmovió- deduzco que sabes que esta vivo... bueno, si viniste a verlo, entonces creo que no me hará ningún daño llevarte hasta él, además yo también quería ir-dijo mientras se dirigía a colocarse la parte superior de su túnica. Haru estaba muy ansioso, tanto que le llevó la corona al faraón para que éste se apresurara.

Yami extendió su brazo y el halcón se posó en él delicadamente.

-Listo? Entonces vamos

Ooo

En la enfermería...

El efecto de la medicina que le había dado Ishizu fue muy eficaz. El dolor se había reducido significativamente y el calor había desaparecido. Sin embargo, Yugi no había logrado conciliar el sueño. No le agradaba la sensación que le había dejado ese sueño que había tenido en la tarde y que se repetía cada ves que cerraba los ojos. En ese momento, cómo deseaba que alguien estuviera ahí...

TocTocToc

Sonó la puerta, Yugi la miró atentamente y pudo ver como la cabeza del faraón se asomaba discretamente.

-Pss...pss...-llamó el faraón-oye... Ishizu ya se fue?-preguntó en susurros.

Yugi lo miró sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza.

-Que bien, ella nunca me dejaría entrar-dijo con una sonrisa-espero no estarte incomodando-dijo algo nervioso al ver el rostro sorprendido de Yugi.

Yugi miró a Yami y su expresión se suavizo-para nada-susurro amablemente.

-Que bueno, porque sabes, hay alguien aquí que quiere verte-dijo ganándose una mirada confundida de su hermano. Con una sonrisa el faraón ingresó a la habitación y casi como un rayo, Haru voló hasta la cama de su amigo.

-HARU!-dijo emocionado el joven muchacho-Haru eres tu!

EL halcón chillaba de alegría mientras frotaba su cabeza contra el rostro de su amigo. Yami miraba todo el tiempo la tierna escena.

-Y Yavuk?-preguntó Yugi. Un chillido sonó-que bien, amigo que gusto me da verte, lamento la preocupación que te di-el halcón abrió sus alas y las coloco sobre Yugi como en un abrazo-gracias Haru. Oye, pero como llegaste aquí?-preguntó.

-Te estuvo buscando por todo el palacio-dijo Yami-y en determinado momento dio con mi habitación, luego de unos cuantos picotazos fui capaz de entender que quería verte, así que lo usé de excusa para escabullirme hasta aquí y verte-dijo con tranquilidad.

-Gracias...fara..-antes de que terminara la oración Yami le tapó la boca.

-No te atrevas a llamarme faraón-dijo con algo de molestia-te lo prohíbo

-um?-dijo Yugi que aun tenía la boca tapada.

-Es que acaso, catorce años te han impedido de llamarme tu hermano?-preguntó tristemente quitando su mano de la boca de Yugi-no quiero que me llames por mi título, al menos llámame por mi nombre, no?

-Yo...yo...-Yugi se sentía conmovido-lo lamento... es solo que es muy extraño, todo esto me tiene muy confundido, pero no quiero que te entristezcas... es solo que creí que si te llamaba así te incomodarías de mí...

-Jamás!-dijo con determinación-si me sintiera incomodo con eso, me sentiría incomodo con haber nacido, porque nacimos juntos!

-lo sé...hermano-dijo Yugi tomándole la mano a Yami-pero eso no evita que también fuéramos separados... y aun no sé por qué...

-Yo aun no logró distinguir lo que pasó... pero tu mereces saber lo mismo que yo...

Con eso Yami procedió a contarle todo lo que se había discutido y le habló de la postura de Shimon y de la de Casef. Cuando hubo terminado quedaron de acuerdo que algo falta...

-Algo falta...-dijo Yugi

-Eso mismo pensé... aun falta una pieza esencial para que este rompecabezas esté completo...es decir, yo sé que mi padre no quería que tu murieras en manos de un ladrón porque lo vi luchar por tratar de salvarte...

-Pero Casef dijo que no me devolvió para salvarme de una ejecución, ya que mi verdadero padre me creía un peligro para el desarrollo del futuro faraón...-entonces recordó su sueño y como sus dos padres trataban de protegerlo.

-Shimon mencionó que nuestro padre iba a realizar ese sacrificio, pero también dijo que no se veía seguro al respecto...-Yami también recordó su sueño y como los dos hombres trataban de proteger a Yugi.

-Además de que la letra, según Shimon, de la carta que fue enviada a Casef no era la de nuestro padre... pero contenía el sello real... eso significa que...

-Que alguien más la escribió-dijo Yami.

-Exacto, alguien más que estaba interesado en sacarme del juego... alguien capaz de engañar...

-Y de manipular a nuestro padre...-De pronto Yami sintió que esa letra se le hacía familiar-alguien lo bastante cercano a la corte...

-Y que pudiera obtener grandes ventajas con nosotros fuera...

-Alguien como...

-Alguien como...

Entonces ambos se miraron y ya sabían que tenían al mismo sujeto en la mente.

-Alguien como un chacal-se dijeron mientras fruncían el ceño al mismo tiempo.

Ooo

Estar en las mazmorras del palacio no era algo con lo que él contaba. Ya había pasado casi cinco días desde que lo atraparon. Sus planes no habían salido bien y era probable que fuese su cabeza la que rodara si no lograba salir de ahí.

-Y todo por la culpa de ese impertinente príncipito que...

-Que yo qué?-Namir volteó rápidamente la mirada y vio recostado en los barrotes de su celda a un molesto Yugi.

-Oh, pero si es el príncipe ladrón-dijo furioso.

-Veo que no te agrada la prisión-dijo mofándose. Namir estaba apunto de correr hacia él cuando vio que Yugi le mostraba una llave-creo que los papeles se han invertido, no chacal?

-Qué quieres, molestarme?-dijo incómodo.

-Ahora soy yo el que tiene tu libertad en sus manos-dijo con una extraña y siniestra voz-escúchame, quiero que me obedezcas y yo te daré la libertad que deseas-dijo causando la sorpresa de Namir.

-Qué? Me estas ofreciendo mi libertad?-dijo ansioso-dime que debo hacer!

-Es fácil...solo ayúdame a sacar a Yami de mi camino-dijo maléficamente-y así Egipto será mío.

-¡ ¿Qué!-preguntó sorprendido-pero tu dijiste que nunca te desharías del faraón y eso...

-Eso dije, eh? Bueno, eso fue antes de saber que soy el príncipe heredero de estas tierras y antes de saber que mi padre fue tan estúpido para dejar que me robaran de mi destino. Ser ladrón durante tantos años, cuando Egipto estaba a mi alcance? Eso no se lo pasaré! Y si tu cooperas te daré tu parte del botín!-dijo abriendo la celda.

Namir tenía una mezcla de satisfacción y sumisión en su rostro.

-Al fin, alguien que habla como un verdadero rey... yo te serviré príncipe Yugi, y seré tu mano derecha al trono-dijo con una suave venia.

-Bien dicho, ahora sígueme-dijo caminando hacia un pasadizo en las mazmorras y conduciéndolo hasta una estancia circular-Hay tantas cosas que me suenan tan ilógicas... verás, me enteré de que mi padre había propuesto sacrificarme para evitar que fuera un estorbo para mi hermano, además de que le dio permiso al ladrón Casef para que me matara... pero en realidad alguien más era el que movía los hilos detrás de todo esto-dijo con una sonrisa extraña.

-Así?...y tiene alguna idea de quien fue?-preguntó algo nervioso.

-Sí-dijo deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta hacia Namir-tu.

-Qué...yo?-dijo nervioso.

-Jajaja-río Yugi con una malvada risa-pero quien más podría manipular tan bien al faraón, eh? Siempre sabías que decir y que hacer para que mi padre aceptara todas tus peticiones, no? Vamos no tienes que negarlo-dijo amargamente.

-Bueno, yo...

-Vamos, no lo niegues...es por tu póstuma capacidad de manejar a los demás por lo cual yo te elegí para que me ayudes.

-Bueno en ese caso...supongo que si podría decirlo...

-Qué?-dijo Yugi acercándose-vamos que no te oigo.

-jajaja, sí lo hice!-dijo orgullos-yo engañe al faraón Akunumkanon para que se deshiciera de usted, y es más, lo convencí de muchas cosas...su padre era tan iluso que nunca sabría lo tanto que logré hacer sin que supiera... qué dice al respecto-preguntando a Yugi quien se había recostado contra un muro.

-Yo? Nada-dijo con una sonrisa- Yo no digo nada, pero, ¡¿dime Yami, que opinas tu!

-Yo opino que alguien acaba de sentenciarse así mismo-dijo Yami apareciendo desde un oscuro calabozo-no lo creen señores?

-Completamente-dijo Shimon.

-Sin duda-dijo Seto.

-Esta perdido-dijo Casef.

-Impresionante-dijo Mahado.

Todos salían de distintos calabozos y se reían al ver la expresión de Namir que se encontraba al borde de un ataque.

-Tu...TU!-gritó Namir lanzándose contra Yugi.

-Guardias!-gritó Jou apareciendo por un pasadizo-atrápenlo!

En un instante dos guardias habían atrapado al desquiciado Namir antes de que tocara a Yugi.

-Me engañaron!-gritó Namir.

-Bueno, es agradable pensar que al fin sabes lo que se siente ser estafado-comentó Shimon ganando las risas de los presentes.

-Y todo fue idea de Yugi-dijo Yami acercándosele y colocándole una mano en el hombro-es un genio, casi me creí esa actuación de traición-dijo frotándole la cabeza.

-Hey, no es para tanto!-dijo entre risas.

-Guardias llévenlo a su celda, hoy mismo se hará su juicio!-gritó Jou.

-Creo hermanito que necesitas algunos arreglos antes de la ceremonia de esta tarde-dijo con una sonrisa el faraón.

Ooo

-Yami...es necesario que use esta túnica blanca?...me hace sentir algo raro-dijo Yugi mirándose de nuevo en la gran franja de plata que

servía de espejo.

-Vamos, el blanco es un color especial, y si mi hermano debe presentarse ante el pueblo y ser aceptado, entonces debe de presentarse como cualquier príncipe o faraón antes que él-dijo decididamente.

-De acuerdo-dijo Yugi resignándose-Pero me quedo con la capa negra-dijo colocándosela sobre los hombros- al menos no me la quitaron.

-Oye, el que te quitaran lo demás fue únicamente porque estaba todo manchado de sangre y roto!

-Bueno, esta bien, no me quejaré!-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Jajaja, aun actúas como un niño, eres muy adorable!-dijo apretándole la mejilla de broma.

-Oye! Mira bien a quien llamas adorable!

-Sabes, creo que tu deberías verte bien antes de quejarte-dijo Yami con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Vas a...

-Señores?-dijo Shimon desde la puerta-el juicio debe llevarse a cabo, podrían terminar con eso?

Ambos jóvenes voltearon y con la misma expresión de alegría dijeron juntos...

-En seguida Shimon!

Ooo

En la sala del trono real, la escena era familiar, pero a la vez irónica. Esta vez el hombre encadenado era Namir, y aunque los presentes eran los mismos con la excepción de la multitud de ricos que no habían estado ahí, ahora era Yugi el que se paraba orgullosamente al lado del trono del faraón.

-Namir, se te ha encontrado culpable de traición!-dijo Yami tratando de evitar con todas sus fuerzas que se notara toda su alegría-trataste de asesinar a mi hermano y eso se paga caro!

Namir ni se atrevía a levantar la mirada. El castigo por traición y más aun por atentado contra la vida de la familia real, había sido siempre la muerte. No había que decir que Namir estaba aterrorizado.

-Normalmente, el castigo ha de ser obvio en una situación así-dijo Yami volteando hacia Yugi-Pero es a mi hermano a quien arrebataste de su lugar. Considero que por mi padre y nuestra familia, él debe ser quien decida tu futuro-dijo llamando a Yugi para que se colocara en frente-hermano mío, es tu decisión.

Todo el mundo vio con mucha expectativa a Yugi acercándose unos escalones hacia Namir. Todos estaban ansiosos. Namir estaba casi temblando. Yugi ya estaba enfrente de él. Todos vieron a Yugi levantar su mano... y posarla amablemente sobre la temblorosa cabeza de Namir.

-Jaque -dijo con alegría, antes de volver a subir los peldaños-ya sé que hacer-dijo parándose en frente de Yami quien lo miró expectante-Namir-dijo en voz comandante mientras volteaba-sabes que el castigo por tu crimen es la muerte, no?

Namir solo asintió.

-Bien, pues tu trataste de matarme, pero no lo lograste, por eso no creo que sea necesario matarte tampoco!-dijo con calma.

La gente miró a Yugi con gran sorpresa, Yami lo miró con orgullo aunque sorprendido.

-Sin embargo, tu crimen fue terrible, no solo para mi familia sino para todo el pueblo de Egipto; por ello, yo, con el permiso de mi hermano, Te sentencio al destierro permanente de estas tierras!

-Y yo, lo respaldo-dijo Yami poniéndose de pie-Namir de ahora en adelante no volverás a poner un solo pie en estas tierras, JAMÁS!

La sala entró en entusiasmo con esas palabras, por lo cual nadie oyó a Namir decir...

-Jaque?...este juego aun no termina príncipe...-y luego fue retirado de la sala.

Ooo

En esa tarde el palacio rebosaba de algarabía. La gente estaba sentada en cojines en el suelo comiendo exquisitos manjares. En el centro de la sala, el faraón y su hermano estaban sentados en sus tronos. El trono de Yugi acababa de ser agregado, y al igual en cualquier otra parte del palacio en donde hubiera un trono para el faraón, se había colocado un trono para su hermano. Entonces, todo quedó en silencio y las grandes puertas doradas se abrieron. La gente volteó a ver a Shimon y la corte de sacerdotes ingresar. En las mano de Shimon reposaba una almohada roja y sobre ella una corona de oro, muy similar a la del faraón, descansaba.( imagínense la corona de Yami, pero sin las cosas a los costados, esas que parecen alas)

Un suave tambor empezó a tocar mientras el grupo se acercaba. Yami y Yugi se pusieron de pie. Yugi estaba algo nervioso por todo esto. Entonces, de improviso vio una cosa desde la esquina de su ojo. La sombra de Casef que salía del edificio.

"_no...no puedo si él se va..."_ Yugi se acercó a Yami y le susurro en su oído que por favor detuviera la ceremonia por un instante. Yami lo miro extrañado, pero Yugi solo dijo que era importante. Con una simple llamada todos los sacerdotes se detuvieron y la gente miro sorprendida como el príncipe salía corriendo de la estancia.

Fuera del edificio, Yugi vio a Casef montando sus cosas en Yavuk, preparándose para retirarse.

-Casef! Espera!-gritó Yugi con desesperación.

Casef lo vio venir y se retiro la capucha inclinándose un poco.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me despida de usted mi joven príncipe.

-Casef, por favor yo...

-Espero que tenga mucha suerte en su reino señor.

-Por favor, tengo que...

-Aunque le voy a extrañar y...

-¡PAPÁ QUIERES CALLARTE Y DEJARME HABLAR?-gritó Yugi desesperado-siempre tienes que hablar y hablar, al manos déjame hablar ahora!

-Es que...

-Quédate!-dijo Yugi sorprendiendo a Casef.

-Qué?

-Quédate, yo...yo no quiero que te vayas...yo, yo te quiero aquí...estoy seguro de que habrá algo que puedas hacer...

-Oh, no. Yo no pertenezco aquí... no tengo nada que ver en este lugar tan suntuoso, no encajo...

-Pero perteneces conmigo... me criaste, eres mi ...padre-dijo algo decaído.

-No hice nada para ganarme ese título...-dijo dandole la espalda.

Yugi solo dio un rápido movimiento cerca de Casef. El anciano ladrón volteó y vio al príncipe sujetando su bolsa en la mano.

-Primera regla de un ladrón, toma cuanto puedas sin ser notado por la víctima.

-Yugi...

-Segunda regla de un ladrón...-con un movimiento Yugi estaba detrás de Casef-ataca a tu víctima por donde es más vulnerable...

-Yugi...-dijo Casef decaído.

-Tercera regla, que nadie sepa quien eres, de ahí viene Janub-dijo devolviéndole la bolsa.

-Yugi... solo te enseñé a ser un ladrón, como un ladrón entrenaría a un cómplice... aun así...yo...

-Primera regla de la vida, cuando caes debes levantarte-dijo Yugi con algunas lágrimas-eso me lo enseñaste, me dijiste que nunca me diera por vencido...me enseñaste todo lo que sé...escribir, leer, vivir...

-Pero yo...-dijo Casef reteniendo toda su tristeza. Yavuk le dio un suave empujón con la cabeza.

-Ahora yo quiero enseñarte algo papá...-dijo Yugi provocando que el ladrón volteara. Yugi extendió sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo- que no importa que seas un frío ladrón como dices... aun así, esta bien llorar y dejar salir tus deseos.

En ese momento Casef no se pudo contener y abrazó al pequeño Yugi con más dulzura que nunca en su vida.

-No te dejare... hijo...

Ooo

De nuevo en la sala del trono, y donde nos quedamos...

Luego de haber de tranquilizado a su padre, Yugi volvió a la sala y estaba de nuevo frente al trono, pero esta vez Casef estaba cerca también.

Los sacerdotes llegaron hasta el trono, y Shada tomó la corona.

-El día de hoy, Egipto le vuelve a dar la posición que merece a su hijo. Preséntate ante los dioses joven príncipe!-dijo con autoridad.

Yugi se puso de rodillas y todas las miradas cayeron sobre él.

-Mi nombre es Yugi, príncipe de Egipto, hijo del faraón Akunamunkanon, hermano del faraón Yami-Shada estaba por colocarle la corona cuando Yugi dijo-Pero también soy el ladrón Janub, hijo del ladrón Casef, hermano de nueve niños-su mirada cayó en los rostros de los niños que estaban sentados cerca, en especial en los de los gemelos-y si he de aceptar esta corona, seré ambos, puesto que así es como ha de ser mi destino-dijo con orgullo.

-Bien dicho-susurro Shada-Ahora, te corono, príncipe de Egipto!-y con eso la corona fue colocada en su lugar y la gente aunque extrañada, empezaron a gritar "viva el príncipe Yugi"

Yami le dio un abrazo a su hermano y éste le respondió con uno igual de fuerte y emotivo.

Ooo

Momentos después...

Yugi estaba sentado en una banca en el jardín del palacio real. Tanto ajetreo no era común para él, así que se sentía más cómodo fuera de ahí.

-Descansando?-dijo una voz. Yugi volteó y vio a su hermano acercándose.

-Sí, esto es algo nuevo para mí-dijo indicándole que se sentara junto a él.

-Sí, lo sé. Voy años en esto y aun no me acostumbro-ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Esta es la banca verdad?

-Sí... la misma donde solíamos descansar cuando pequeños...

-Vaya... eso fue tanto tiempo-dijo pensando, levantó la vista al cielo-Adoro el atardecer... Ra siempre sabe dar un buen espectáculo.

-Sí... es magnificente...

Ambos metieron sus manos en las bolsas de sus cinturones y sacaron sus flautas. Fue entonces que se miraron y quedaron sorprendidos.

-Tienes una?-se dijeron juntos .

-Sí!-respondieron juntos.

-Jajaja, vaya parece que nunca hubiéramos estado tan lejos, aun nos parecemos bastante!

-eso mismo digo Yami, jajaja.

-Y sabes tocarla?-preguntó.

-Algo...y tu?

-Algo...

-Tocamos?-preguntó Yugi.

-Bueno...creo que no haría daño probar.

Entonces empezaron a tocar tímidamente sus flautas. De pronto se dieron cuenta que llevaban la misma canción, pero era como si se complementaran. El sonido más profundo de la flauta de Yami, con la dulce melodía de la de Yugi. Encerrados en su mundo de música, no notaron a todos los observadores que tenía. Toda la corte de sacerdotes, los niños, Casef y varios invitados se habían detenido únicamente para oír la hermosa melodía que recorría el viento. Una melodía que era melancólica y a la vez gozosa, la misma clase de alegría de aquel que encuentra a su otra mitad... a aquella persona que requería para ser uno de verdad... y eso, era exactamente lo que había en los corazones de los sabios músicos que estaba tocando.

Pues esto es lo que ocurre... cuando dos almas se separan.

FIN

Ooo

Por favor, lean el capitulo extra que sigue...


	24. Aviso importante!

Dark: Bueno... ha sido un gran placer el contarles esta historia...

Nico: para mí también!

Dark: Yo quisiera darles un agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que nos siguieron durante estos episodios.

Nico: Pero un especial agradecimiento a aquellas que nos dejaron su review!

Un caluroso agradecimiento a:

CE-AT and AMETZE

Tomoyuki Sasaki

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR

Meriet

Keight Ylonen

Ashiba Fujimiya

Hikaru Darkness

MisaoQ.Q.

Atrid

Pucca H

The Riddle Lord

ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL

mana1989

marín kimura

estrelladekaleido

darkshaman

phantomgirl14

Lady Seika Lerki

Marín-Chan

Dark: Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Nico: Sip! Espero que lo disfrutaran!

Dark: Y a todos los que gustaron de esta historia, les tengo un comunicado importante...

Esta historia tiene **secuela**, así es, empezaré a trabajar en ella... espero que la lean, estén atentos para cuando aparezca, la nueva historia se llama **"Lealtad de Hermano"** espero que les guste.

Nico: y como siempre...

Dark: queremos decirles...

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


End file.
